Cold Redemption
by weldolet
Summary: A collaboration with Andrea. Want to know how the outlaw's camp got built? Read on...
1. Teaser 1

SYNOPSIS

So Allan persuaded Will to make off with the loot at the end of Season 1. But Will saw sense and dragged his friend back in the nick of time.

How did they deal with it?

Allan went in to denial of course! Alls well that ends well! Job done!

As for Will? Poor lad had to cope with the guilt.

Being a man of deeds not words, this story centres on how Will made it up to Robin, John, Much and of course his lovely Djaq while we all waited for season 2 to begin. And his actions sowed the seeds of Allan's discontent…….

A collaboration between Andrea and Weldolet……..enjoy!

Usual disclaimers apply - wish they didn't but there you go...

**COLD REDEMPTION**

**ACTUAL CUT SCENE FROM SERIES 1 EPISODE 13 SCRIPT**

**EXIT SHERWOOD FOREST, NEAR THE CAVE DAY 2**

_Allan and Will come through the forest._

_They walk with horse and haul_.

**Will**: I'm ashamed of myself

**Allan**: You should be.

**Will:** (_affronted_) What about you?

**Allan**: I'm a thief. Always have been. People expect it from me. But you're more decent.

_They continue on._

**Will:** What are we going to say to Robin?

**Allan**: Let me do the talking

**Will**: What are you going to say?

**Allan**: We were waylaid. We came across some poor folk, needed our help. A mother giving birth to her new born babe.

**Will**: We're in trouble.

**Allan**: I think we know that.

**Will**: No I mean- look.

_Will gestures to what he has seen: Sheriffs men (thankfully looking the other way) on the brow of the hill._

_Will and Allan immediately split up to track round and see what is going on_…

The battle was over.

Guy and the Sheriff were tearing away off back to Nottingham leaving the bodies of their loyal guards scattered in the clearing. The horses thundered along leaving the area deathly quiet. Even the forest wildlife were silent.

Will's breath came in gasps and he felt his heart pounding in his chest as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He looked around at the others, peering through the strands of his hair that had grown long and unkempt these last few months. He needed the barrier it provided at the moment. It prevented him from truly looking into their eyes and them from seeing into his soul.

Much and Djaq had crashed to their knees spent of energy. He had never seen Djaq fight like that. She had fought with the ferocity of ten men, seemingly strong and unafraid.

Will was proud of her. He had been unsure for her safety when she had first joined the gang but she had proven her worth time and time again.

Robin was kneeling in the dirt, holding on to his Saracen Sword as if it were the only thing he could hold onto. He was silent and only stared at the ground. Will looked at him taking in his posture and expression. His head stayed bowed, his shoulders slumped. What was wrong?

Allan stood on the other side of the clearing looking smug and pleased with himself. He didn't seem at all bothered. How could he even look at the others after what they had almost done?

John was glowering at Allan with an expression that scared Will. He had seen that look recently when John had been captured and manacled as Alice and Little little John were brought forward to be tortured. He turned and gave the same look to Will. Will looked at the ground and shifted his weight between feet. He couldn't bear the look in John's eyes.

"Where were you two?" asked John incredulously.

Will had been dreading this moment. A moment he knew they would have to face since they had turned and made their way back through the rain soaked forest. His mouth seemed unable to form words and his throat felt oddly dry.

Wait…Allan was talking.

"Wait…I can explain" Allan began breathing heavily. "There was a woman…a mother, giving birth to this new born babe right..."

'What the hell is he saying?' screamed a voice in Will's head. Stop him…now. Before he makes it any worse.

"We were gonna take the haul…Gisborne's money."

Allan looked at him confused. He shrugged and raised surprised eyebrows at Will

John gave Will 'that' look again and he saw Much looking up at him with disgust in his eyes. Will didn't not think it was possible to feel any worse than he did at the moment.

He didn't look at Djaq

Or Robin

That would have been unbearable

He had let them down.

He continued but this time looking at the floor. He was ashamed.

"We were gonna take it to Scarborough."

Will dared to look at Robin, hoping that the ground would open up and swallow him whole

Their leader said nothing.

But his eyes spoke volumes. They seemed dead.

Allan was speaking again. He had that cheeky grin on his face.

"Well what can I say?.."

Will couldn't believe him. He fixed Allan with a steely glare then looked at the rest of the gang,

"Sorry!…really."

He said the last part quietly. Again Robin looked at him then looked at the ground again.

'Say something Robin – please!' thought Will with a growing desperation

Allan was still trying to be cocky. What was wrong with the man?

"Well we're 'ere now…saved your bacon actually".

The rest of the gang remained silent and Will looked at them with escalating anxiety. This wasn't just post battle fatigue. Something else was going on. They all seemed to carry such grief on their faces…What had happened?

He summoned up the courage to look over at Djaq and she fixed him with a look of what he could only describe as disappointment.

His heart sank. She had never looked at him like that before. She must hate him right now. He had left them.

He had left her.

Allan looked around confused.

"What?" he said curtly. "We said sorry!"

'Didn't he ever think before he spoke…or realise what he was saying?' Thought Will.

Something was definitely wrong. Though the air was now reaching his lungs and his breathing had calmed Will still felt the thunder of his heart against his ribs as panic began to set in.

"Marian…Gisborne stabbed her last night. She is..." began Much his expression bubbling over with emotion and Will could see the tears now forming in the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly Robin spoke. It was almost unbearable hearing these words..

"She is dead."

The words were flat and strangely emotionless. His expression hollow.

Will felt a chill descend upon him. Marian…dead? No!

He had abandoned them, listened to a fool's plan and left to follow someone else's dream. Now Robins one true love…was…He couldn't bear to even think the word.

"Marian is dead" said Robin again looking at them all with a steely gaze. He grabbed his sword and stuck it in the ground leaving it quivering and walked back to the cave.

He and Allan stared after the others as they followed Robin to the cave. Speechless. They looked at each other – both knowing what the other was thinking.

What had they done?


	2. Teaser 2

CAVE SCENE

CAVE SCENE

Script….

_Robin, John, Much and Djaq enter the cave and approach Marian on her death bed._

_Will and Allan follow slowly_

**Djaq**: We need to bury her

**Robin**:We'll just take her to Knighton Hall….to her father

John I want you to….(hesitates)

Djaq prepare her body

Will I need you to make….

_Djaq walks away and Little John puts arm round Robin_

**Robin**:Will I need you to make a coffin

**Little** **John**:Shh In good time. First we say good-bye

Allan a Dale stood back from the others as they lined up in front of Marian's body. He noticed that Djaq had moved off to the side away from the men, her head bowed in respect. He wondered if that was what she would do back home in the Holy Lands. He himself did not know what to think or how to feel. This was surreal. This wasn't quite how it was supposed to be. Why on earth did he feel so guilty? Wasn't as if he'd stabbed Marian himself was it? They couldn't have prevented this – could they?

By the look he'd seen on Will's face outside, he knew what his friend thought. Not one to usually show his emotions his friend definitely wore his heart on his sleeve right now. They could have made a difference and he was wracked with remorse that they had not been there for Robin in his hour of need. Did Will blame him for this? Probably. He shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

Will didn't know it but he reminded Allan of his responsibilities, kept him on the straight and narrow. Like that little voice in your head that tells you the difference between right and wrong. He ignored it today.

"She was a good woman" the words were stated softly by the lanky young carpenter, belying the tears that were streaming down his face, "kind, considerate."

Oh yes Will was feeling bad.

He stepped up between Robin and Will and regarded the lifeless figure of the beautiful Lady Marian. And he felt a deep sadness surge through him. Truth be told he liked Marian. He liked her a lot.

Much looked over at Will

"Good?" he nodded "She was…..yes she was…." Not even Much could find words to say.

"She was alright" Allan finished for him. And she was, even though that word did not do her justice. "yeah" he said to himself. What else was there to say?

"Her, we liked" breathed Little John.

Yeah that as well, That's John for you, short and to the point.

Allan wondered at the peaceful look on Marian's face. He had seen his fair share of dead bodies in his time, you could normally tell by the blue tinge they took on – especially round the mouth. Marian's still looked rosy pink in the flickering light of the torches. Hang on that's not right is it?

"Her, we loved" came the quiet response from their leader. "Her I loved. I loved her and I never told her"

By all appearances she could just have been asleep. You could almost imagine that her neck twitched in the glow of the firelight.

He moved a step closer peering at her in the gloom. Was that really a movement he saw?

"Yeah she knew" he heard Much affirm to his master "We all knew"

There it was again.

"I'm not being funny right….." he turned to the others "she's breathing."

At that Djaq rushed over carrying her sword and gently placed it under Marian's nose.

"On the blade" she said in a rush. "She is breathing"

Allan flapped his arms as he pivoted towards the others.

"Ey! Told ya!"

He heard Robin's cry of "What?" as he ran over to his love, joyous disbelief etched on his face. He heard Djaq explain about the physician's draught being to blame.

"I have heard of this before" she said in that high pitched tone she used when she was excited. "Hemlock! Too much and the body freezes, breathing stops. But when one is young and strong, body fights back. Comes back from the dead"

Hang on!

"She died?" Allan cried in amazement.

"And came back" yelled Djaq in return.

Well would you believe it! He looked back at Much who was wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve, watching Little John, Djaq and Robin gather around Marian. Tears of joy instead of grief.

He turned round to look at Will and grinned at him. Oh yes! Life could not be sweeter than this. Not only did he and Will come back in the nick of time to fight against the sheriff's men, now he Allan a Dale discovers that one of their own was not in fact dead but alive and breathing just as good as he was standing here.

He truly felt like a hero at that moment in time! All hail Allan and Will, returning champions. Like prodigal sons they were!

His grin faded as he listened to Robin trying to wake Marian.

"Where have I been?" – my God that was Marian's voice he heard talking! He should be over there watching the miracle happening.

But he couldn't take his eyes off the stricken features of Will Scarlett.

"I don't know but I am glad you're back!" he half noticed the tremble in Robin's voice as he joyfully welcomed Marian back to the land of the living.

But the tears were still streaming down Wills face. His features still stricken.

He sank to the ground. Legs giving way beneath him.

.

"Allan" he whispered.

"Yes mate…she's alive!"

Allan walked over and clapped him on the shoulder, forcing his grin back in place. He was caught up in the others good mood and he didn't want Will to spoil it. He and Will had gotten away with it, Sheriff was dealt with, Marian was alive, and best of all he had been the one that spotted her breathing. All in all it had been a good day. Nothing could change that. Could it?

"Allan…what did we nearly do?" said Will quietly looking up at his friend in anguish. He wiped the tears from his face with his left hand which was shaking slightly.

Allans grin faded

Uh-oh this is not good! Not good at all.

He crouched down close to Will looking directly into his eyes and whispered back to him

"Mate, come on pull yourself together…what's done is done. She is alive…we are back…Sheriff's gone. We should be happy and rejoicing with the others. Guilt's a wasted emotion mate – never done anyone any good. Anyway, they know we are sorry!"

Allan gestured at the others who had gathered around Marian. "Look at them- no one will even remember what we did!"

"Come on, let's join the others, it will be alright." He said and he clapped Will on the shoulder again and held a hand out.

Will looked at the hand for a few seconds thinking then took a deep breath. Grasping Allans hand tightly he allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. He met Allans gaze and a thousand unspoken words passed between them.

Guilt, remorse, relief, anxiety. They needed to have a long talk.

Come on Will, thought Allan, don't feel bad, it will just make me feel bad. Damn why do you always have to do the right thing? Not for the first time Allan wished he was more like his friend, but paradoxically was relieved that he wasn't. After all how would he sleep at night?

He watched Will walked over to the makeshift bed on the furs. Robin noticing him approach turned to him, revealing eyes, which were dull before, but were now shining with joy. Their desertion seemed forgotten for the time being – by Robin anyway. By the state Will was in, thought Allan, he would never forget.

Allan wanted only to forget.


	3. Anger and Recrimination

iThanks for all the fabulous reviews last time guys

**iThanks for all the fabulous reviews last time guys. We are loving writing this and home that you are enjoying reading it. Here is chapter one. Beware there is a big confrontation in this scene- don't worry we know where we are going with it.**

**Enjoy! /i**

**size3bCOLD REDEMPTION **

**CHAPTER 1**

**ANGER AND RECRIMINATIONS/b/size**

_i__Scene in Great Hall. Gang are running from the guards. Robin strikes a guard with his bow and gestures up the stairs. Gang race up the stairs./i_

Robin Shall we?

Allan Thought we were out of a job.

Will Good to have you back!

Robin It's good to be back.

Sheriff Robin! Not so fast my friend!

_i__Sheriff has Much with dagger at his throat./i_

Sheriff Sorry to burst your bubble Hood but I'm sure you know how this goes hmm? Spoilt my game Hood tut tut.

Robin John catch!

_i__Robin throws rope up to gang, it is caught by Allan. John rushes in and throws hood over guards and Allan loops rope around them. Robin fires arrow which ricochets round Hall until landing between Sheriff's toes, piercing his sandal. Guards thrown over rail by Will and John and Sheriff is hoisted, swinging erratically by one foot./i_

Robin Everybody still if you please. I think you can safely say and audience with the King has been suspended! Come on lads, let's go home.

_i__Gang leave Nottingham Castle triumphant and as one they leap in the air cheering!/i_

**b****Sherwood Forest/b**

It had been a week of contrasts, of immense highs and deep lows. Robin was thankful that it had ended so well. He was in the mood to enjoy himself. As were his men!

And did they not deserve it?

They had left Nottingham via butcher's row and helped themselves to a side of beef, leaving a pouch of money in its place. And then quickly stopped off at the Trip to Jerusalem. Armed then with kegs of ale and their precious meat they had set up a feast in the forest. He did not fail to notice that Allan and Will had been quick to volunteer to go with John and fetch their scant belongings from the cave, while Much and Djaq had lit a fire and begun preparing the meal in one of their favourite hiding places. It was not ideal, but it was sheltered from the elements as long as the rain was not too heavy.

Robin had taken those moments to stop by Knighton Hall and reassure himself of Marian's wellbeing, before joining his men for the feast.

And a feast it was. The ale had flowed and the meat had been consumed with great appetite. Spirits were high, and they had been congratulating themselves for a job well done. Once again the Sheriff's scheme had been foiled, and best of all, Marian had uncovered Gisborne's deceit in time before the wedding. Although a little voice told him that it was short lived, Robin decided to settle down end enjoy the feeling of satisfaction that washed over him for once.

He laughed aloud as John and Much argued about who had drunk the last flagon of ale dry, then realized both at the same time that Allan had been the culprit all along. Allan was then forced to replenish all four flagons and serve everyone before taking another drop. Djaq had grinned and shook her head at them as she sipped her water, turning down yet again Allan's proferred cup of ale, even Will had smiled at that one.

He thought about that for a second or two. At first Will had seemed to enjoy himself, but as the night wore on he had become steadily quieter. Robin knew the young man well enough to realize that Will Scarlett was disappointed at his own recent behaviour. Even though there was little doubt in Robin's mind that Allan had been the instigator of that particular episode and that the young carpenter had been the catalyst to bring them home again.

He thought about what could have driven Will to uncharacteristically go with Allan, and afterwards how he had persuaded Allan to return. In truth he did not blame them for thinking about leaving and taking Gisborne's money. Why would they believe that he, Robin would look after them? Their life after the King returned had never been discussed. They lived a life from day to day with no plans for the future beyond helping the poor, and bringing the King home. What happened to them after that? If Robin had learned anything during his time in the Holy Lands, it was that the loyalty of your men was the responsibility of the leader, and that human frailties were to be understood, not denied. They were reacting to the situation as they saw it and he knew that their leaving was his fault not theirs and it was their loyalty to him that brought them back in the nick of time.

No he did not blame them.

He resolved to reassure them that come what may, if he was returned to Locksley by the King, he would see to it that his men were pardoned and cared for. That they need not worry about the future once King Richard sat on the throne again.

He watched Allan. Typically he was enjoying himself to the full, telling jokes, winking at Djaq, entertaining everyone with his wild and raucous tales. Robin was glad that he, at least, did not appear to bear any burden of guilt. Then again, this was Allan a Dale he was talking about!

Will Scarlett was another matter. He knew that he would punish himself for his moment of weakness, for daring to think that, just for a second, he could make a better life for himself away from the poverty and the cruelty of life under the Sheriff of Nottingham's dominion. But in doing so he abandoned the very people that needed him. Will would not forgive himself easily.

The young man was taking little notice of the goings on, and just stared into the flickering fire, nursing his cup of ale, barely realizing that it had been refilled by Allan.

The very Allan who was now telling a rather crude joke about a Jew and a prostitute.

Robin winced. Don't do it Allan. Please don't go there.

"And then she said to him, "no I wasn't talking about your purse!""

Silence. Except for Allan's sniggering, which faltered to join the quiet of the forest. He regarded his audience.

Djaq looked wide eyed, Much looked disgusted, John closed his eyes and shook his head. Robin sighed.

"Allan!" he admonished.

"Hey come on, its not as if I told a story about a woman with a baby is it?" he cried, holding his arms out in a mock plea for mercy.

Will looked up sharply. He had been deep in thought; thoughts of recriminations and of self pity. Not usually one to be loud and boisterous he had sat a little away from the others and drank his ale. Truth be told he had drank a little more than he should have and it had made his thoughts dark. But even he noticed the change in atmosphere.

All eyes were on the swaying figure of Allan a Dale, who was perhaps not so drunk that he failed to notice the simple fact; he had gone too far this time.

Djaq looked down at the forest floor, not able to meet his eyes, feeling embarrassed for him. John scrunched his features in sympathy for Allan, knowing that he would not live this one down.

The silence was interminable, until finally Much filled it.

"So why did you do it?"

Its not like Will hadn't been expecting it. The others would have mentioned it sooner rather than later…

He would have preferred later…

"What?"

Allan looked at Much with a blank expression. 'Typical' thought Will. 'He's already forgotten what we did.' Truth be told Allan was swaying slightly with the effects of the ale and there was another full tankard in his hands.

Will didn't want to hear the next part. He knew Much was angry at them. They were all angry but Much was always the more vocal of the outlaws and couldn't hold anything that he had to say in. Will saw him now running over the words in his head; he obviously had a lot to say.

"Why did you run off with Gisborne's money; desert us?" said Much his words harsh and biting. Will looked up at Much and noticed that his eyes weren't only focussed on Allan now. They flitted between Allan and…himself.

The camp was silent. John had a tankard held to his mouth as though time had stopped but his eyes were boring into Allan's back. He looked like he was ready for an argument…as though he had been expecting it for some time. He had probably been waiting for the inevitable spark from Much to start it off.

Allan screwed his face up and gave his typical nonchalant shrug. The type he always used to deflect attention

"It wasn't exactly like that." He said with a wry smile.

He held his hands up, palms out in a gesture of mock sorrow and some of the ale splashed over his hand as it was swung upwards. Allan smiled and shook his head. It wasn't like him to spill his ale- he must be drunk thought Will.

That only riled Much even further.

Bad move Allan thought Will. Why do you always have to make things all light-hearted and trivial?

Just say sorry.

Much shook his head and stepped forward raising his right arm and pointing an incriminating finger at Allan.

"Well what do you call it then? We all agreed to meet at the cave

We turned up; You didn't you had the money. You good as told us that you were going to make off with it!"

There it was.

The accusation he had been waiting for since their so called 'triumphal' return at the battle. The accusation that he knew they were totally guilty of. Will tore his eyes from Much and looked at the others in turn.

Djaq was gazing downwards at the campfire, her features unreadable to him. Why did that agitate him so much? She seemed to be in another place altogether. What was she thinking- probably deep disgust and anger at his and Allan's betrayal.

Robin looked towards Much his expression even and steady. It seemed that he had decided to let this run for now. Always the good leader he knew when to let the gang have their say.

John however had a grim expression on his face. He made a low grumbling sound of warning "Much!"

Will shifted uncomfortably on his perch next to an old gnarled oak tree. The guilt was overwhelming. What must the others think of him? Would they ever be able to trust him again? His brain wasn't working properly. Everything seemed slow and blurry. Just how much ale had he drunk whilst he sat there?

Wait, Allan was speaking now. His expression growing more serious as the conversation progressed. He had his hands on his hips in a downright defensive stance.

"Look we said sorry alright? What more do you want from us?" he said slurring his words but sounding very annoyed.

'Wrong thing to say Allan' thought Will. Don't wind Much up even more! Will half wanted to stand up and defend Allan. The other half thought he deserved everything he got and it wouldn't be long before he bore the brunt of it too.

Will wasn't expecting the next part from Much.

"Well in truth Will said he was sorry, you didn't."

Much had one hand on his hip and the other was gesturing to Will who cringed inwardly. Yes he had apologised and he would do it a thousand times over but that didn't mean that Allan wasn't sorry too.

Now Allan was getting irritated…and Will did not particularly like drunken angry Allan.

"Oh so it's all my fault is it?" he said swinging his arms up in frustration spilling more of his ale which was temporarily forgotten in the heat of the moment. He looked over at Will with a wry smile on his face

"Cheers mate!" he added sarcastically

Will locked his eyes on Allan's and regarded him silently for a moment. He didn't like where this was leading; didn't like the tone in Allan's voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said slowly and coolly, feeling the anger begin to simmer inside.

A derided tutting sound emanated from Allan's mouth. He looked towards Will now with anger displayed on his features

"I said I'd do all the talking didn't I? But no you have to bare your soul! Too honest and truthful for your own good!"

Before he knew what he was doing Will rose to his feet. The alcohol that flowed through his blood now mixed with guilt and rage at his so called best friend. How dare Allan have a go at him for telling the truth! He could feel the emotions bubbling up in his chest and had to suppress them to get his next words out.

"There was no point in lying to them. We had to admit what we did. Where is the use in lying to cover our guilt?"

In his peripheral vision Will could see the others watching in shocked silence. Much, still looking ready to continue his own tirade was stood between Will and Allan. John was nearby. Only Robin and Djaq remained seated around the glow of the fire regarding the scene intently.

Allan took a few faltering steps towards Will until he was only about two foot away from him. He was getting confrontational now and Will found the anger levels rising in his own chest.

"And where has that got us eh?" hissed Allan. Will could see the muscles in his jaw tensing defiantly.

He could feel his own eyes opening wider and wider as words sunk in. Did Allan even care what they had done? Did he expect it just to be swept under the carpet?

Never mind lads…so you betrayed us…so Marian almost died…just glad you are back now! What heroes you are. Will could just picture that scene running through Allan's head.

"Allan! You were the one who talked me into going to Scarborough! We sat in the rain and I listened to you going on all night about how we weren't needed any more. About how Robin would forget us once the King returned. I was cold and wet and miserable…What you said made sense at the time."

Will shook his head and broke eye contact with Allan staring off into the distance. His eyes unfocussed remembering that night and the fears that they had both shared

"What gave you that Idea?"

Will looked around surprised to hear someone else's voice. It was Robin…but he wasn't looking at either Will or Allan. He was staring into the fire with a sad look on his face. Will really didn't know how to respond. Yes…he had thought that they wouldn't be needed before and remembered the sinking feeling in his heart when he realised a life of…wood was waiting for him.

Of course Allan could never remain quiet at the best of time. He spun around at the sound of Robins voice and looked towards their leader with an accusatory glare.

"Its true isn't it? What's the point of all this eh? As soon as the King is back you will go back to the manor and lord it over us. You won't need us anymore."

"Now just wait one moment…how dare you accuse my master of ever lor…" said Much indignantly but he was silenced by a loud growl from John of "Not now Much!"

Those expressive eyebrows of Robins arched up inwardly and Robin finally looked over towards them. His words were even and calm despite the anguished emotion on his face.

"No-one knows what is going to happen Allan. All we have is the here…and now!"

Will found himself nodding at their leader. Understanding the true depth behind those words even with his alcohol riddled brain. Culpability flowed through him more now as he remembered what they had almost abandoned. The reason he had decided to join and fight in the first place. How could he have ever thought of leaving the gang…or the people that he fought so passionately for? He put his hand out and touched Allan's arm to try and calm him. Angry as he was Will did not want to fight with Allan. He could see his chest rise and fall as he took quick angry breaths.

"Yes and right now the poor need us to help them. It's coming in to winter…." He said looking at Allan

Allan snatched his arm away from Will and this time moved so close to him that Will could smell the alcohol on his breath. Allan was glaring at him. He moved a hand up and wafted it against Wills tunic mockingly.

"Listen to you! Always saying the right thing, standing up for the needy like some hero. You think you are perfect, but you are no better than me.

You proved that when you agreed to go with me."

Will kept repeating in his mind…'He's drunk, calm down Will!' but he couldn't stop his angry reply to Allan. They were now face to face and Will could feel himself squaring up to Allan. He towered over him but Allan knew his way in a fight alright.

"It was ME that said we had to come back! That they might need our help!" he was shouting back now.

In the background Will heard a bellow of "ENOUGH!" from Robin but he was now too heated to listen as he looked down at Allan tense form.

Allan nodded his head at Robin but kept his eyes firmly on Will. He almost growled his next words.

"Enough you say? Well I have had enough. Look at us! Look at how we live. Help the poor? We ARE the poor. This is no life! We live like animals, no home, nowhere to sleep, no shelter. Yes its winter, and what happens to us when it gets cold eh?

Will blew out his breath at Allan quickly and spoke before he had even thought about the impact of his words.

"That's your problem Allan – always thinking of yourself first." His anger levels were peaking now and Will could feel his calloused hands slowly forming fists at his sides; the beating of his heart becoming more intense and pounding in his ears.

Now that really did make Allan square up to Will. He leaned towards him and with a sneer said

"Oh and you're such a martyr are you Will? Abandoning your poor defenceless villagers to run off to Sca…"

Allan didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Will felt the anger within him bubble over and he had punched Allan square in the jaw with his left hand. Rage pounded over him like never before and he felt no pain.

Rage at a friend…a friend who had just pointed out his worst fear.

Allan was drunk but not so drunk that he couldn't react. Too many years of pick pocketing and bar brawls had made him quick at responding and Will only saw the right hook coming just before it made contact with his jaw with a sickening thud causing him to sway alarmingly

That was going to hurt in the morning but for now the adrenaline pumped around Wills body. He righted himself quickly and aimed another punch at Allan's nose but he was too quick for Will and ducked at the last second receiving only a glancing blow on the side of his head.

"Stop it! Stop it immediately! ," yelled Much "Will Allan come to your senses- we cannot fight ourselves. What are you DOING?".

He stepped forward to intervene but John quickly blocked his path and put his large hands out to stop him.

"Leave them- they need this" he said watching the brawling pair intently.

At some level Will was aware that the others were yelling at them to stop but he was too far involved and committed to this right now to care. This fight had been brewing for hours.

Allan had an expression on his face that Will had seen many times in fights against the Sheriffs soldiers. Pure fury mixed with adrenaline! Will felt the air rush from his lungs as Allan lowered his head and barrelled into him with his shoulders. He should have been expecting this! It was Allan's customary move. Get his opponents to the ground. It always worked to his advantage because of his shorter height.

They tumbled to the leafy forest floor, a jumble of limbs and clothing. Will let out a howl of anger as he landed painfully on his right wrist. This only increased his temper! How the hell had he ever been friends with this man?

Rolling over and over across the floor each of them trying to gain the upper hand and reigning in numerous blows to faces and bodies. Both grimacing with pain at each punch but neither one relinquishing to the other. They were both covered in dirt and twigs and leaves. Eventually Will managed to roll on top and pin Allan's arms to the floor with his own arms.

Allan struggled to release himself but Will held on tightly. His lanky frame hiding a strong body used to work and physical exertion after months of harsh living in the forest. Will took in great gasping breaths as realisation hit him like another blow to the temple.

'What the hell were they doing?'

Allan looked to be as exhausted as Will but the drunken rage still flowed within him. He was blinded by anger and the only thing he could think about was to get out from his hold and get the upper hand again. He struggled under Wills hold and then acted as he naturally would in a brawl like this. He used the only move left to him.

He brought his head up sharply and quickly and head butted Will.

Will felt white hot pain and heard a sickening crunch as Allan's forehead collided with the bridge of his nose. Blood erupted from his nostrils instantly spreading sickeningly across his face and down his throat leaving a metallic taste in his mouth.

"STOP IT…STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!"

Through his pain he heard the anguished cry from Djaq.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO EACH OTHER…YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS!"

The words cut through his rage like a knife. His grip loosened off Allan and he felt the strong arms of John dragging him to his feet and setting him down away from Allan. He put a hand to his face to try and stem the flow of blood from his nose as it now dripped and splattered down his orange tunic.

"You heard her…stop now!" he stated roughly and turned to drag a bleeding and bewildered Allan up off the forest floor. His forehead split open from the forced of the heat butt and looking particularly painful.

Will saw Allan angrily shake off Johns hold and glare at him. They were facing each other now with John right in the middle. Much, Djaq and Robin were all stood there too staring right at them. Djaq appeared to be horrified at the turn of events and her outburst had been uncharacteristically loud.

Robin spoke next. His expression that of disappointment, those expressive eyebrows of his arched inwards and his green eyes seemed to pierce right through Will.

More shame to add to guilt.

"The Sheriff and Gisborne would love seeing us at each other's throats like this. This ends now. What has happened is in the past - we all forget about it - agreed? " said Robin emphasising the last word.

Much, John and Djaq all nodded quickly at their leader and then turned to face Allan and Will expectantly.

There was silence in the camp. The only sounds heard were that of the forest animals in the distance. Will stared at Allan willing him to feel just as bad about this whole incident.

Not only had they betrayed the gang and let them down they had let alcohol and rage control them instead of rationalisation. A new low feeling to add to his emotions today.

He could see anger still simmering in the bleeding and drunken Allan. He looked at each one of them in turn, then shook his head, turned abruptly and stalked off alone through the trees, yelling one word back over his shoulders.

"Typical!"

The others stared after him then all turned to look at Will. He felt panic rising in his chest. He couldn't face all this now. It was just all too much to take in.

He needed to be alone.

Turning swiftly he too stalked off through the forest… in the opposite direction to Allan.

As soon as he was far enough away from the others not to hear he began to run. Hard and fast.

The exertion seemed to ease the pain and give him a focus. All that he wanted was to forget.. Forget what had occurred. Forget how his life had changed over the last year.

Leaves and branches snagged and tore at his already battered clothes but he didn't notice.

He ran and ran. Ignoring the dark, the risk of falling, the unknown landscape of this new part of the forest. He knew it was folly but he could not stop..

Until suddenly the ground was no longer under his feet and he began to tumble forward. Lanky arms and legs flying in all directions as he half fell, half tumbled down a sharp incline. He tried to grab onto something, anything, to slow his progress but everything he managed to get a hold of snapped and came away in his grasp. Eventually he reached the bottom of the incline and stopped unceremoniously in a pile.

As the combination of pain and alcohol took over him a small part of him realised that he had no idea where he was. His head flopped forward and everything faded to black around him.

He welcomed its release with open arms.


	4. Guilt and Revelations

Allan a Dale did not think that he could feel any worse than he did at that precise moment

centerIMGi256./albums/hh183/andreatwigg/cold redemption/hatelove261-1.png/IMG

IMGi256./albums/hh183/andreatwigg/S02EP041478.jpg/IMG/center

bScript/b

bMuch/b Well, that went well, don't you think?

bJohn/b We'd better go after them.

bRobin/b No John, leave them to cool off.

bDjaq/b They are hurt, I should tend to them.

bRobin/b In good time Djaq. They'll come back soon enough when the ale has worn off. We can talk then, clear the air.

bMuch/b I don't understand what has gotten into them!

_iAll turn and regard Much/i_

bMuch/b What?

Allan a Dale did not think that he could feel any worse than he did at that precise moment. The adrenalin that had coursed through his veins was dissipating, his breathing had returned to normal, and the alcohol had worn off, leaving behind a dry mouth, a dull head and a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat alone in the still darkness of the forest.

Alone. His thoughts were his only companion. And in contrast to the joviality of the party, and the rage of the fight, they brought him crashing down to a deep despair.

No one had followed him. They were probably fussing around Will.

Seems about right.

There was no rationale behind the thoughts racing through his mind. He could not voice them, or give them reason, so he chose to ignore them for now, as he sat on a fallen log, quivering in the cold air. No fire, no blanket and blood thinned by alcohol, he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself in misery. He could feel that one of his eyes was swelling, and the tickle of blood from his forehead reminded him not only of his own discomfort, but of the pain he had inflicted on his closest and dearest friend.

Oh God, his head was going to hurt in the morning!

He could always get up and walk back to their makeshift camp. He could just make out the glow of the fire in the distance, although he could not hear their conversation or any activity. But that would be unbearable. He could not face them. Especially Will. Not now. He could not stand to see their faces looking at him with resentment over what he had done to the darling of the camp, the one that they took back and forgave instantly, while he still had accusations thrown his way.

He shivered again.

Pain was predominant.

His head was pounding. Each beat of his heart sounding out a symphony through his forehead and along his scalp, working its rhythm down his neck. His knuckles were bruised and smarting, having as much damage inflicted to them as there was by them. Muscles in his arms, back and neck, hinted at stiffness that would greet him in the morning.

But despite of all that it was the pain in his heart that was the rawest.

What had he done? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid man!

He felt tears welling in his eyes as he realised the implication of what he had done. He had in all likelihood destroyed one of the best and purest things that he had in his life. He realised then and there that his friendship with Will would never be the same again, and he mourned its loss.

Why had he been so stupid to think that Will Scarlett, of all people, was like him? Could possibly even resemble him? Could, just for once, look after number one and hang the consequences? Didn't they deserve it Will and him? Hadn't they earned the right to some happiness? A chance for an easier life? Their bond had been forged on the day that they were sentenced to hang, and not even their proclaimed love for the same woman had weakened it. They had laughed together, faced death together, fought together, lived together and even cried together.

And it was all gone. Because of their own stupidity. Because he had talked and for once Will had listened.

"Me and my big mouth!" he said quietly to the trees, conscious that no one else was listening.

The tears spilled over in his grief. And he succumbed to them as he sat alone in the depths of Sherwood Forest, finally releasing the anguish that had been ever present since the death of his brother, despite his denial to himself that it had even existed. He wept for Tom his brother lost, for Will his brother sought and for himself, brother-less and alone.

Enough! That's what Robin had said earlier.

He pulled himself together, taking in deep sobbing breaths as he fought the tears and the misery away. This was not who he was! He was a survivor. And to survive these days you had to be strong. You had to know what you want and seize it with both hands. You had to rely on no one but yourself.

But lately, being part of this gang, being Robin Hood, he had come to depend on the others. Robin for leadership, John for strength, Djaq for wisdom, even Much, with his stupid Bonchurch, for hope and for loyalty.

And Will Scarlett, what exactly was he to Allan? What role did he play in the completion of his soul?

He knew the answer. Will was his conscience. And today he did not like what it had been saying to him. It had opened up his soul and forced him to look deep within himself. And he realised that just as he depended on them, so they in turn relied upon him. But for what? What did he provide for them? And as a result of this, did his actions of the other day mean that he had let them down?

Is that what Will had been talking about?

A new emotion washed over him. He looked back at the person who had talked his friend into deserting the gang against his own better judgement, who had tried to lie his way out of admitting to what they had done, who had exulted in self glorification in the cave; who had drunkenly told lewd jokes and dismissed off hand the consequences that their actions had on the team. The man who had yet to wholeheartedly apologise.

Allan was not used to feeling guilt. It did not sit comfortably with him.

He groaned and leaned over putting his head in his hands. God he never asked for this!

He wondered how long had he been sitting there hunched over with his elbows on his knees when he heard the sound of someone approaching. He knew it would be Djaq.

She was carrying her medicine bag, a torch and concern on her features.

She was clearly puzzled by his actions and that he at least owed her an explanation. But some inner instinct told him that she probably did not want to hear it. He tried to smile sheepishly at her and it ended in a grimace as his bruised and battered features complained at the motion.

She shook her head at him, then sat down beside him. She said nothing as she handed him the torch and she examined his head injury clinically.

"Ow!"

"Be quiet. You deserve no sympathy Allan"

There was nothing to say to that, so he communicated his discomfort by grimacing and wincing.

"I think there is nothing broken. Here take this."

She handed him a rag and poured water on it then indicated to him that he should place it on his head. He did so, all the while looking at her, wondering what he should say.

"I will make you a poultice for your head to reduce the swelling. But otherwise you will be fine. You need to come back by the fire and get warm."

He nodded his thanks. Then he put his hand out and stopped her from leaving.

"Djaq. Will…..is he alright?" he needed to know that he would be fine before he faced them in the camp.

She turned back and looked at him for what seemed like an age, her features unreadable in the dim torchlight. He was not a man who enjoyed silence so he filled it.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I was drunk. I was angry. I had a moment of weakness and well its over now. I've changed. I'm sorry that I persuaded Will to come with me, and that I got angry at him for telling the truth. But what was the point in dragging it all up again eh? Much annoyed me and I reacted."

He realised that he was babbling and that she was staring at him with that same blank expression.

"Djaq, say that you'll at least forgive me."

Finally she simply said.

"You English men. I do not understand you."

And as she left him, she called over her shoulder.

"Come back to the camp Allan, they are worried about you."

He rose stiffly and followed her reluctantly, telling himself that he should listen to his instincts more often.

It was pitch black when realisation of his surroundings came back to Will. He was lying with his head tilted to one side on the cold damp forest floor. Just the simple act of opening his eyes caused a pain explosion in his head. It was as though someone had clobbered him on the head with….wait, foggy memories came to him.

Running away, Marian returning to life…the shocking guilt and his fight with Allan. He had fought with his best friend. What sort of person was he?

'The worst' said a bitter voice in the back of his head sounding like John.

Where was he? It was deathly quiet and there was no breeze but he knew he was outside as he could just see some trees and bushes in front of him.

He moved ever so slightly and winced as the myriad of cuts and bruises all screamed out to him at once. He didn't think that anything other than his nose was broken but he was sure that his wrist was painfully sprained and his back clicked with every movement. Will was glad that no one was around- he didn't want them to see him like this.

Bringing himself into a sitting position took time and care as the after effects of alcohol, the fight and the tumble took their toll on his poor body. The world lurched around him in dizzying pitches and he had a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Quickly turning his head to one side he retched violently and brought up the contents of his stomach. The muscles in his abdomen spasmed violently causing even more pain to spread around his body. When finally the spasms ceased and his stomach was void of all contents Will was exhausted. Sweat trickled down his brow and mixed in with the dried bloody mess that was his nose.

He sat in the dark shaking. The blood and sweat now mixed with fresh tears.

The voice inside his head spoke again. This time it was Robin who said the words. 'Pull yourself together you fool! You can't sit here like this all night!'

He looked up now and actually took in what little he could see of his surroundings. Deep shadows formed around him and looking up he could see the steep walls of a small gully. That must have been some fall he had taken! No wonder he had many more cuts and bruises than just from his fight with Allan.

Actually it was nice and sheltered in this gulley. Maybe he would spend the night there…away from the hurt and recriminations from the others. Perhaps when the air had cleared this would be a good place for a new temporary camp. He sighed…if they accepted him back.

After all he had been the one to start the fight.

He took out his lighting flints from one of the leather pouches and found some dry twigs and moss on the floor. The night air was freezing and he needed to asses the full extent of his injuries and where he was. Gathering the twigs together in a small heap on the floor he held one of the flints close to the moss. Taking the other flint he brought it down sharply onto the other creating a small spark. The moss smoked but did not light. He did it again and this time the spark ignited the moss into a small glowing flame.

Carefully leaning close to the flaming embers he blew onto them and sighed in relief when the twigs lit too. It did not take him long from this point to get the fire burning healthily away and heating his cold and weary body.

He sat himself gingerly on the stump of an old tree next to the fire and stared unblinking into the dancing yellow flames. The events of the last few days had rocked him to his very core. If he had been able to foresee into the events of now back then he would not have believed himself.

Betrayal…deceit…anger…suffering.

How could he make up for what had occurred? In fact was it even possible to make up for it?

Maybe he really should just go to Scarborough after all. Like the deserter that they all must think he was. At least Annie, Lukey and his father would be glad to see him… and yes he could make a good living from carpentry. But would he be happy. He sighed and knew the answer to that.

Simply no.

Something moved behind him and Will immediately tensed and swung around to see what it was forcing aching muscles to pull uncomfortably in his long slender neck. Months of living in the forest had honed his senses.

He almost laughed when he realised it was nothing but the shadows of the dancing flames from the fires being projected onto the steep sides of the ravine. Ha! At least no one would see the fire. He was well hidden from the others right now…they wouldn't find him unless they really searched. But what were the chances of that on this of all evenings?

Wait a second. What had he just thought?

He was well hidden.

It was as though the sun has risen in a split second flooding the gulley with light. This place wouldn't just be good for a temporary camp. This was the perfect place for something more permanent. A base for them. Somewhere to actually call home, for want of a better word, for the first time in a year!

Looking around Will thought it was actually quite perfect. Just large enough for a camp to provide shelter but also to have some small private areas for individuals. One way in, one way out. Unless the Sheriff and Gisborne literally tripped over this place they would never find it.

He knew Djaq sometimes craved privacy from the other outlaws…hell they all needed their own space where they could store their meagre possessions. Wills brain was actually ticking over looking at angles and thinking of materials that would be needed.

Hmmn…a communal area here…maybe a cooking area for Much…some bunks and perhaps some sort of rigged roof to really shield this place completely when needed?

This could work…but what would the others think?

Just considering the others reactions brought the darkness back and Will sunk back onto the gnarled root. The way they felt about him at the moment his idea would be derided and ignored.

Perhaps if he were to work on it in secret as the winter approached it would go some ways towards repaying his guilt and shame? But would he be able to do this on his own?

His mind was whirring…but his aching body was telling him that he needed rest. It had withstood an exhausting fight and then a nasty fall already that day and Will suspected his 'sleep' earlier had been a combination of alcohol and a nasty blow to the head and not true rest.

Deciding that returning to the others now would not be a good idea Will added a few thick logs to the burning fire and then curled himself into a ball gingerly on the ground as near to the fires warmth as he dared. He didn't even have his cloak with him for warmth…still at least the gulley was sheltered from the wind.

Despite the thoughts buzzing through his head Will closed his eyes and slept finally allowing his body to get some rest…

Allan was resting close to the fire. The poultice that Djaq had made was soothing and he lay with his eyes closed, listening to the gentle sounds of the cackling fire mixing with the breathing of his companions. He knew who was asleep and who was awake, and why those not sleeping were robbed of their slumber. It was the same reason that he could not sleep himself.

After Djaq had found him, he had followed her back to the circle by the fire with his eyes cast downward, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. Silence had greeted him at first and he knew they were staring at him. Only Djaq was busy, mixing some herbs and roots into a paste, which no doubt was for his benefit. He supposed that he was lucky that she still cared enough to tend him.

"Come Allan, sit by the fire so that I can see what I am doing. John, fetch a blanket please."

And as he sat down beside Djaq, he looked at her face again, and felt immense relief when her features softened into a smile.

"You'll feel better soon." She said sympathetically, then got to work applying the medicine onto his head and wrapping a bandage around it.

His surprise heightened when he felt a blanket thrown around his shoulders, and he looked up into the gruff visage that was John Little, who held a flask of water out to him. Then he patted his shoulder and retreated to his bedding.

He looked round at Much, who looked uncomfortable and kept shifting his gaze between Robin and him.

Robin's features were unreadable. But it was obvious that they had had a discussion, and that the topic of said discussion had been Will and Allan. Why did he dread the outcome of that conversation? Should he start things off by finally uttering that apology that they deserved? Where was Will anyway?

"Look, Robin…" he started.

But Robin raised his hand to silence him.

"No Allan. You don't owe us an explanation. I understand why you and Will did what you did. And I am sorry that I made you feel that you would not be taken care of when King Richard returns. But you have to understand that I cannot give you that guarantee, because I don't know how things will turn out. I can only give you my word that I will do everything that is within my power to ensure that you get what you want. Furthermore, I want you and Will to reconcile your differences. We cannot tolerate fighting amongst ourselves. To do so makes us weak!"

"I've been an idiot" he said bashfully. "I'm sorry" And he was, he realised, genuinely sorry in the face of the understanding and empathy that they had all displayed. It had warmed his heart, all the more appreciated for being unexpected. He had been waiting to be cast out.

"Its not us you need to apologise to" declared Djaq quietly.

He nodded. Yes she was right there – could he make it up to Will?

"Where is he?"

Djaq shook her head, clearly vexed over the missing carpenter.

"He's been gone ever since you stormed…..well, since you know…" Much finished lamely.

"Shouldn't we look for him? He could be hurt, I mean, well I wasn't gentle." Allan's voice reflected his alarm as he now felt even worse than he had before.

"At first light we will look for him" replied Robin. "In the mean time get some sleep."

Only Much slept, while the others worried.

As soon as there was enough daylight to see by they rose and began the search for Will Scarlett.

Will instantly regretted curling up into a ball to sleep when he woke. The first shafts of sunlight were reaching down into the gulley and the ground around him was damp with the morning dew. Last nights fire which had been blazing when he went to sleep was now barely blowing embers and he shivered violently sending aching pains rippling through his body.

He looked around as he slowly uncurled from his stiff position and ruffled at his head dislodging the numerous leaves that had tangled in his hair. He was finding it difficult to breathe through his nose. It was probably broken and would need a painful resetting, that's if Djaq could snap it back into place…well that's if Djaq would even come near him.

Water…oh god his head pounded and his tongue felt like a piece of un-sanded wood. He felt for the pouch he usually carried on his hip but it wasn't there. Tutting to himself he stood gingerly- he must have lost it in the fight…or the run…or the fall.

Nothing for it then. He should make his way back to the camp and see if the others would welcome him back or turn him away. His plans for the camp would have to wait for now.

Will knew what he deserved

"WILL….WILL!" shouted Djaq frantically as she searched the forest in the early morning light. A light mist had fallen in the night making the distance blurry. They had all set off and spread out to get more of an area searched for the errant carpenter. Allan in fact had insisted on coming with an anxious expression on his face over the darkening bruises and gashes.

He had been gone now for hours and it was not like him. Djaq worried that he had been badly hurt in the fight and was lying somewhere unable to call out. If that was the case then he would be virtually impossible to find. She could not believe the turn of events over the past few days…cutting open the woman that Robin loved and feeling her heart fading had been traumatic enough. Now it seemed as though the gang were disintegrating before her very eyes.

Her spirits were sinking lower and lower with every panicked step she took. What if he had just left? What if he wasn't coming back?

What would she do if she never saw him again?

"WILL, Will where are you?" she shouted again and in the distance she heard the great booming voice of John echoing her words. They had all suffered a loss of sleep that night, worrying about Will and the events that had occurred. All except Much that is but he was worried in his own way.

Suddenly Djaq saw a familiar lanky form walking slowly through the mist. As the figure came closer Djaq was shocked by his posture and appearance. Will's head hung forward and his shoulders were slumped. His face showed a myriad of bruises and his nose was a bloody mess. Had he not heard her or the other shouting at him?

She ran over to him and he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. "Djaq…I was just on my way back to camp." Was all he said in a small voice.

Relief and annoyance flooded through Djaq in the same instant. "Will Scarlett! Where have you been? We have been so worried about you…all this time?" she said with anger rising in her voice.

"Running off like that after a bad blow to the head. Do you know what has been running through my head all night?" she said but then looked at the young carpenter. A picture of abject misery was stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry…I needed some time to think…and I didn't think anyone would miss a deserter like me."

What was going on in that head of his thought Djaq. She lifted a hand and rested it on his shoulder but Will gasped and jumped back obviously in pain. His face turned ashen under the mottling of bruises and blood and the physician in Djaq immediately took over from the worried comrade.

"Come on Will…we can talk later. I need to get you back to the camp and see to your injuries!" Without looking him in the eyes again she took hold of his left hand which showed no obvious injury and began to lead him back to camp.

"The others may already be back…they will be glad to see you. I know Allan was worried about you when I finally found him last night" she babbled on in her anxiety, little realising the effect her words were having.

As they entered the temporary camp Will silently slumped down next to the camp fire on Djaq's orders. The others were yet to return. She grabbed her bag of supplies so recently used to treat Allan and knelt besides Will looking him directly into his eyes. He held her gaze for a moment and then looked to the forest floor.

"Well…what a mess this all is." Said Djaq looking at his mangled face but meaning so much more. She took a damp cloth and began to dab at the dried blood. Will did not flinch in the slightest even though Djaq knew this would sting painfully. His whole body was slumped over and every part of Djaq wanted to grab a hold of him and hug him. She just couldn't right now though. Not whilst there were wounds still to be tended to.

When his face was clean of blood he looked a little better but his nose was still mangled and crocked to one side. It seemed that Allan knew exactly where to cause the most damage from a head butt!

"That nose needs resetting Will…you will have difficulty breathing through it in the future if you do not let me. It will be painful though. Are you brave?"

Will shot her a look that said so much; mild annoyance and anger mixed with the shame that he exuded. "Yes, just do it Djaq!" he said.

"Ok Will. Lie down and close your eyes. This will make the bruising around them worse but they will heal. I will be as quick as possible."

Will lay back putting his head as flat as it would go on the uneven forest floor. At least it was warmer back at the camp but his he was anxious about the reactions of the others when they returned. He was also wondering about Djaq. Why had she gone after Allan so soon after the fight?

It seemed as though she had made her choice.

He had come second.

But now she was there torturing him with her close presence. With his eyes closed he could sense her kneeling closer to him and leaning over his face. Her breath felt warm on his cheeks evoking strange emotions in Will and now he felt her graceful fingers delicately probing his swollen nose.

It was the closest he had ever been to her. His senses were heightened as Djaqs fingers held still over the break in his aching nose.

"Prepare yourself Will. This will hurt."

Will took a deep breath and felt Djaq's fingers suddenly tense and jerk downwards. Nothing could have prepared him for the intense pain that followed right behind. It was as though the world had gone white around him as blindingly hot pain exploded in his face.

The usually quiet Will Scarlett let out a primeval scream that echoed around the forest.

Much and John reached the clearing close to their camp at the same time.

"Any sign?"

Much shook his head worry now clearly etched on his face. John looked thoughtful.

"Maybe the others have had some luck."

They instinctively tensed as they heard the sounds of someone approaching then relaxed when they recognised their leader. By the look on his face he had had little luck too. Where was he?

"He can't just have disappeared!" John muttered, not wanting to voice their true fears.

Much however had no such inhibitions.

"You don't think he's been captured do you? I mean he's not been picked up by soldiers has he?"

"Don't even think that Much!" snarled John. If we don't think it then it won't come true. "Besides the Sheriff and Gisborne are licking their wounds back in Nottingham, they won't be prepared for sending someone out here"

"They might. I mean they were angry. You know what he is capable of – you weren't the one who had a dagger to your throat yesterday." Much was not one to be put off lightly.

Robin knew that they had to face the possibility that he had indeed been captured by soldiers. He shook his head in disgust. He should have stopped the fight before it happened.

"John, Much is right. None of us have seen any sign of Will for hours, we mush resign ourselves to the chance that he has been picked up."

"Or turned himself in.." offered Much, to John's disgust. He lifted his hands up in his defense "I'm just saying – its possible…"

Robin raised his hand to silence him.

"Lets go back to the camp and see if the others have found him. If not then we go to Nottingham. Agreed?"

"Agreed" said Much, while John reluctantly nodded and then followed them back towards the camp.

"This I do not like" he muttered to no-one in particular.

Suddenly they heard an intense scream coming from the direction of the camp and all three looked at each other for a spit second before running forward. That scream was Will!

Robin being the fastest runner entered the camp first and saw with dread Djaq leaning over the body of Will Scarlett and speaking soothingly as he clutched his hands at his face.

"What has happened? Is he alright Djaq he said rushing over to kneel besides her. He looked down at the young carpenter who appeared to be fine other than some cuts and bruises.

"Robin, Will will be fine. I was just resetting his broken nose sop that he can breathe properly. Other than that he has only cuts and a lot of bruises.

Will had moved his hands from his face now and was squinting up at his leader with an unsure expression on his face.

"It is a relief to have you back Will my friend. We have all been worried about you after yesterday." He said to Will.

"Oh my god was that your nose being reset? I think I may actually be sick…" said Much his eyes watering at the thought of the bones being pulled back into place. "I suppose you would like some breakfast Will…just give me a moment and I will get you something."

Will looked at Robin and Much and then over at John who nodded at him in approval. Why were they all being so calm around him? He was confused and had been expecting them to be lecturing and shouting at him right now after his actions had started the fight in the first place.

He didn't deserve this welcome back at all. And where was Allan?

Allan a Dale had been beyond exhaustion. He had so desperately wanted to be the one to find Will, to somehow absolve himself, make amends, whatever. He had searched everywhere that he could think of. The cave, the clearing where Dan's sculpture was, the bend in the river where Will would often spend time carving tags. Nothing.

He wearily made his way back, hoping and dreading that he had been found. He heard the sound of voices as he approached. Djaq's was instantly recognisable, and she was clearly speaking to someone, but he could not make out who. He stopped dead when he heard the scream and he closed his eyes in dismay. That was Will, and he was screaming because of him. He turned away and started walking in the opposite direction. He wasn't ready for this.

He stopped again wracked with indecision. Changed you said. This ain't changing. He sighed and turned back again towards their makeshift camp and started walking, slowly and quietly entering the camp.

All members of the gang observed silently as Will Scarlett and Allan a Dale locked eyes and stared at each other in horror. As they both surveyed the damage they had inflicted on one another, each one wondered if things could ever be the same again.


	5. Frost, Fever and Foreshadowing

CHAPTER 3

A warm and heartfelt thanks to all those who have read this and also for the lovely comments that have been left.

Andrea and I are enjoying working together on this and we both hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 3**

**SCRIPT**

**EDWARD: **(Weakly) Marian…child come here please.

**MARIAN: **Father! What is it?

**EDWARD: **I felt ill when I retired to my bed last night but now I feel much worse. Water please.

_Marian steps forward and pours him some water. She hands it to him and feels his forehead._

**MARIAN: **(Anxiously) You are burning up! I will send for a physician immediately!

**EDWARD: **That Pitts fellow in Nottingham is recommended. Fetch him.

_Marian leans down and kisses Edward on his cheek. As she leaves she casts a worried look over Edward still lying in the bed._

Marian had never considered herself as a vain or vapid person, just a fortunate one. Lucky enough to have food in her stomach on demand, to wear fine clothes, and to spend time on her appearance while others toiled. She always made an effort to look her best though. After all it was expected of her and she knew how to deliver on the expectations placed upon her as befitted her station. Nevertheless she also thought that she was lucky enough to be in a position where she could make a small difference to people's lives. Those people less fortunate than herself. People who had real worries like what they were going to feed their children, how they were going to pay the ever increasing taxes, how to avoid being caught stealing food to survive.

She busied herself around the kitchen of her home, preparing a breakfast for her and her father. Their maid was ill with a fever and the kitchen girl still had a great deal to learn. Having nervously dropped the third platter, Marian had dismissed her gently and taken over the task. She didn't mind. She was contented to fend for herself and not be coddled by her status. She spied some salted pork and onions and decided that she would brew some broth and take it round to Agnes later. For now she sliced bread, cheese and meats and prepared a platter for her and her Father to share. It was unusual for Father to stay in bed so late.

She winced as she reached up to the shelf for goblets. Her wound served as a constant reminder of her narrow escape from marriage to Guy of Gisborne, the very person who had inflicted it. She stopped and considered for the first time how she could possibly have dealt with explaining the presence of the raw stitching on their wedding night. And shuddered as the full force of what might have happened struck her. Too close Marian!

Thank heavens for the incompetence of the Sheriff and Guy!

And Much! For stopping the wedding. She blessed him a thousand times over and resolved to thank him personally for halting the ceremony and thereby delivering her to Robin.

At that thought she smiled and then decided that it was about time that her Father made an appearance at the breakfast table. Still smiling and granting herself the luxury of humming a ballad to herself, she climbed the stairs to her father's bedchamber.

-o0o-

Deep within Sherwood Forest, someone else was busy preparing breakfast. But where at Knighton there was a store of food to choose from, there was little variety for Much to offer. Still, after the excesses of the night before, and the aftermath, he did his best and prepared a warming porridge using oats and chunks of leftover meat from the feast. They could do with it and breaking fast may work towards melting the ice that had formed in the camp between certain members of the gang.

As he cooked, muttering to himself, he made a point of observing the goings on in the camp. Will was still being ministered to by Djaq, after painfully resetting his nose, she had rubbed a salve onto the bruising on his skin, and onto the grazes and cuts that he had received. Come to think of it, he seemed to have come off the worst in his altercation with Allan, which was strange because it looked like he had given every bit as good as he received.

While Djaq tended to him, the patient himself seemed to be in another world. He stared into the fire, little acknowledging anyone else save for Djaq herself, and even then in monosyllables. Quite rude if you ask him, when everyone had been so worried this morning. You'd think he would show some appreciation.

Allan was doing his best to look cheerful, despite the massive black eye that he had developed, and the indiscreet bandage that was wrapped around his head. But even at that, for Allan, he was subdued. He couldn't bring himself to look in Will's direction any more, but even Much couldn't blame him for that, he was a sorry mess and that was Allan's fault.

Little John was making himself busy, gathering firewood and stoking the fire. Tidying the camp and generally saying nothing to anyone, which in truth was perfectly normal behaviour for John. But Much could tell he was anxious by the way he was stealing glances in the direction of the two younger antagonists. John loved a fight, and had positively encouraged that altercation last night, but maybe in the cold light of the morning he was questioning the wisdom of that decision.

Ridiculous business! We should be fighting the Sheriff and Gisborne, not each other. How can Robin possibly hope to win through if we are all at each others throats?

Speaking of Robin. Well he looked none too happy with the situation as he sat by the fire. And no wonder, he now had to spend his precious time making sure that those two idiots make up and be friends again. Its not as if he doesn't have enough on his plate what with Gisborne stealing his lands and trying to marry Marian; and the plot against the King.

He continued stirring the porridge and then started ladling it into the bowls that Will had carved out for them. Stopping to admire the smooth finish and how the grains of the wood almost shone out in a swirling pattern, he realised that they often took the skills of the young carpenter for granted. That he would take pains to ensure that the bowl was rubbed to a polish, despite the rough lives that they led in the forest, was a credit to his diligence and craftsmanship. No-one ever thanked Will. Still, no-one ever thanked him for cooking every day so why should Will be treated any differently?

"Breakfast is ready" he called. "Come on – its hot and its filling. Just what we need on a day like today. Its getting colder don't you think? How are we going to manage over the winter?"

"Just as we always have" muttered John as he accepted the proffered bowl of porridge and eyed it suspiciously.

"And how was that? You are forgetting that most of us are not used to living in the forest like vagabonds" It was as well for Much that he did not see the disgusted look on John's face as he handed out a bowl to Robin, who accepted the meal in silence and moved off to settle against a tree trunk.

"We coped" was the gruff response. "And we coped quietly!" he muttered afterwards.

"Yes but did villagers take you in? Did you find shelter? What?" Much was sounding anxious now.

"Look, make no bones about it Much, its going to be difficult through the winter, you'll get cold, you'll get wet and you'll get on with it. That's what we do. We are outlaws."

All eyes looked over at Little John who appeared to be exasperated more than normal this morning. Robin raised his eyebrows questioningly at him.

John shook his head and then relented a little.

"Its just, well Roy was a good hunter. He always made sure that we had fresh deerskins for winter."

There was nothing to say to that and there was a moment of awkward silence as they thought of their missing comrade, who had been brutally killed not long before Djaq had arrived. John sighed, realising that he still missed Roy, then he got on with the business of eating his porridge. Which was surprisingly good.

Much returned to the task of serving breakfast.

"Djaq?"

"I will be there in a moment" she called back still finishing applying a bandage to Will's wrist.

"I'll take it over" said Allan quietly as he appeared at Much's side. He leaned over the cooking pot and sniffed appreciatively, forcing a grin to his battered features. If he was attempting to look beguiling, he was deluding himself. Much grimaced at him as the swollen eyes and bruised cheekbones transformed Allan's smile into an unsightly leer.

"Here" he said, handing over two laden bowls and spoons. "That one is for Will" he added, hoping that some bridge building might be started with the small gesture of taking a man's breakfast to him. Then Much turned to the cooking pot again, hoping there was ample for his own meal after he had served Allan's breakfast.

Allan's hesitation was too brief to be noticed by Much, but was not missed by Robin as he sat against a tree trunk and savoured the warmth of the porridge in the chill air. But credit to the man, he walked over to where Djaq and Will were sitting and crouched down, placing hers beside her and handing over the other to his wounded comrade.

Robin thought that the entire forest held its breath as Will noticed the steaming bowl and looked up into the mirrored swollen eyes of Allan a Dale. What would he do? The seconds were few but seemed like hours as they held each other gaze, cut upon cut, bruise upon bruise, guilt upon guilt.

Then all at once the spell was broken, Will accepted the meal, there was a nod of thanks, which was returned, and nothing was said as Allan returned to the cooking fire to collect his own bowl.

A collective sigh of relief, yet Robin knew that although it was a truce of sorts, it was not enough.

Resolving to formulate a plan to deal with the Will/Allan situation, he decided then and there that he needed to see Marian, to get away from the tension in the camp. Decision made he rose, leaving his empty bowl where he had been sitting and picked up his bow and quiver.

"Let me guess, you are going to Knighton"

Robin grinned at Much as he left the camp, waving his bow in mock salute.

"Its alright, I'll clear up after you." Much's disdain was lost on him as he walked away.

-o0o-

He knew immediately that something was afoot. It all looked peacefully quiet and that was what was wrong. Marian's servants were normally at their normal duties at this time of day, washing was being hung out, or the gardener was busy hoeing. Yet today it was quiet. All senses on alert, he crept stealthily towards the house and climbed up towards the window to Marian's room to see if she was there.

Nothing.

Scrambling down, he hid in the stables as he heard the sound of a horse approaching, then sighed with relief as he spotted Marian riding into the courtyard, a look of anxiety mixed with pain on her features.

"Marian, what are you doing riding? You are still not healed properly"

She jumped when she saw him then dismounted quickly, running towards him and leaving her horse to fend for itself, which for Marian was extremely unusual.

"What is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Its Father, he is ill," she replied hastily. "I have been searching for a physician but there are none to be found"

"What?"

"People are falling sick with fever. And I fear that Father has it too."

"Show me!" and they rushed into Knighton Hall together.

As they strode towards Edward's bed chamber, Robin noticed that the halls of Knighton were quiet.

"Where is everyone?" he inquired.

"Agnes is sick, her sister is looking after her and her little ones, Tom has gone to Nottingham for me to see if he can find a physician that will come out to Knighton."

Robin furrowed his brow in worry. This was not good. The people of Nottinghamshire had scarce little to protect themselves from a fever epidemic. And even less to offer a physician in payment. And with winter round the corner, he shook his head, not wanting to complete the thought.

As they entered Edward's chambers, Marian gave a cry of alarm as she spotted her Father. His features ashen, he suddenly looked old to her in a way she had never noticed before. His forehead was warm under her hand, although his hands were cold. He opened his eyes at her touch although seemed to have trouble focussing on her.

"Marian?" he muttered weakly.

"I am here Father." She soothed. "shh go to sleep, rest. You will feel better soon".

When he closed his eyes again she turned to Robin in desperation. He in turn placed a hand on her shoulder to both comfort her and stop her from speaking.

"I'll go and fetch Djaq" he said briskly. "And I'll send the others out to the other villages to find out what is going on." Hoping that half of his gang was up to the task.

She nodded, clearly vexed at what was happening to her father. He understood her worry, and shared it but he also needed to help the villagers. Should the worst happen to Edward, Marian would need to take on the mantle of protector of the people in her dominion. Was she prepared for such a responsibility he wondered as he turned and left her placing a cool cloth on her father's head..

-o0o-

The walk to the camp took far less time than the walk from it. As Robin jogged through the forest of Sherwood his quick mind formulated plans and contingencies for the eventuality that an epidemic had struck the region. A hospital of some sort where people could bring their sick. Food, blankets and fuel as well for those who need it. Someone to co-ordinate the activities, someone to procure the necessary items, someone to build beds and cots, the tasks were identified and assigned to members of his gang in quick order as he hurried towards them.

"Djaq!"

She turned to him quickly, her eyes asking the question.

"That was quick!"

All turned to Robin as he ignored Much and addressed Djaq.

"I need you at Knighton. Edward is sick"

She asked no more questions as she grabbed her instruments and herbs and prepared to return to Knighton Hall with Robin. But he first turned to the remaining members of his gang.

"It appears that there are many ill with a fever. I need you to go to the villages and see what you can find out. Get back to me at Knighton by sunset."

"A fever?" Much sounded nervous "what kind of fever? Its not contagious is it?"

He was not comforted when Robin just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Of course its contagious! If people are falling ill everywhere then it must be!" John Little wondered at the stupidity of some people.

"Yes but we don't know how it is spread to we?" Much was not to be put off lightly.

"Look, just see what you can find out Much, why don't you and Allan go to Locksley, John see what you can find out in Clun, Will…" Robin hesitated. "Do you feel well enough to make it to Nettlestone alone?"

Will had been standing quietly with the others, concerned about what might be happening in the villages, and for a second forgetting his own troubles. He looked up suddenly at Robin as he realised that he was addressing him.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah," he mumbled. "I'll be alright" firmly believing that no one would want to walk with him just now anyway. And to be honest, not really wanting to walk with anyone else either. Its better this way. He held Robin's gaze for a moment trying to look self assured, knowing that he was failing. Robin frowned and then turned to Djaq.

"Ready?"

She nodded at Robin and walked off with him, not looking back at the sorry group that they left behind.

Two pairs of eyes watched their retreating backs. One green, one blue, both surrounded with purple.

"Right" said Little John, "see you at Knighton", and picking up his staff he marched north. "Be careful" he called over his shoulder.

Will Scarlett then quietly picked up his axe and holstered it to his back, then ignoring the aches and pains that regaled him, he left the camp without saying another word.

Just as he had watched Djaq leave, Allan a Dale regarded the forlorn figure of the carpenter with a heavy heart. He shook his head sadly and then heaved a sigh. He should be going with Will to Nettlestone to clear the air and get on with regaining their lost friendship. Instead he had Much who was about as much fun as the trots in a desert.

This was going to be a long day.

-o0o-

Will was glad to be alone on the way to Nettlestone.

He couldn't stand the looks that everyone was giving him. Looks that on the surface showed concern but underneath he knew what they were thinking. They were wondering how trusty, reliable Will Scarlett could have been tempted to leave by the trickster that was Allan A Dale and then let the guilt intermingle with the copious amounts of alcohol culminating in him loosing his temper…big time.

Will could only remember one previous occasion when he had let his temper bubble over and the rest of the village had been shocked at how such a quiet individual could carry so much anger.

_Thinking back to that day Will could remember it vividly .He was fifteen years old and was sat outside the family's small hut listening to the muffled sound of his father's anguished sobs. Too consumed with grief to offer comfort, too proud to run away until the sobbing subsided._

_They had buried his mother the previous day and the raw emotions of the event seemed to hang around the house like a heat haze. Passing villagers kept stopping and offering their condolences but the most Will could do was incline his head towards them. Pent up grief was combined with a rage, a rage against the injustice at his beloved mothers death. If only the taxes had not been so high, if only the Sheriff did not bleed everyone dry…they may have been able to have more food and his mother would not have hidden the fact that she wasn't eating her meagre share. Will felt his fists clench at the injustice of it all…and the heartbreak it was causing combined with the guilt that he had eaten food meant for his mother.._

_At that point Luke walked up to him with tears streaming down his face and a left eye that was visibly swelling. "What happened to you?" he said sitting up quickly. It was obvious that Luke had been fighting but who would be so callous to fight with a grieving son?_

"_Nothing…leave it Will." mumbled Luke as he slumped down opposite him obviously not wanting to go inside the hut. _

"_Luke…tell me! Who did this to you? demanded Will. He could feel the rage bubbling to the surface now and his hands clenching into fists. Fixing Luke with a piercing stared he said again "Tell me!"_

_Luke broke eye contact and stared at the floor. He was a small and sickly boy and had not yet gone through the growth spurt that had turned Will into a gangly youth taller than his father. "One of the village lads; John I think. He thought it would be funny to make a joke about Mum. I told him to shut up and he didn't take well to that. He got the others to hold me down and pummelled me."_

_Before Luke could go on Will was on his feet. Pure fury at the treatment of Luke pulsing through him. Combined with the grief all Will could see was an immediate need to control this boy. His jaw was set in grim determination and the muscles in his long neck were all taught with tension._

_He didn't hear Luke calling him back loudly or the sound of the huts door opening._

_Not half an hour later he had returned chest heaving and an intense look on his face. "Next time you see John expect a full apology Luke." That was all he said and all he would say on the matter. Will had looked to his father who gave him a small sad smile. He had emerged as Will had left. Instead of reprimanding him Dan simply went inside the hut and returned with some clean rags and proceeded to bandage up the bruised and bloody knuckles of Wills left hand._

It shocked even Will how much he could loose it when pushed. One day it would result in him really going off the deep end but Will didn't want to think what event would trigger that.

At least the others had recognised his need to be alone for a while. Not only did Will want to be alone with his thoughts he didn't want the others staring at the bloody mess that was his face. One good thing was that nobody had seemed to notice that he had picked up more cuts and bruises after the fight from the fall into the gully. He had been able to pass them off as coming from Allan.

Allan! They had barely been able to look each other in the eyes that morning. Yes he had accepted the plate of breakfast from him and a grudging peace had been called but things definitely weren't good between them…and with the emotions that were surging though him now he doubted that they ever would be good again!

He was shocked at his actions in starting the fight and knew he shouldn't have risen to Allan's taunting but the anger must have come from somewhere. Yes he was angry with his friend but in reality he was angrier with himself for showing such weakness in listening to the trickster in the first place.

The revelation that he had had the previous evening whilst sitting by the fire in that gully had lifted his spirits momentarily, but now seemed like a distant hope. Yes a permanent camp would raise spirits and alleviate some guilt but to prove himself Will wanted to do it on his own. That would be a task in itself but the main thing stopping him now was where to get the materials needed for a permanent camp. Yes the forest was full of trees for wood and Will was certainly capable of the carpentry but a myriad of other items such as rope needed to be procured…and that would be difficult, well nigh on impossible without the others knowing.

Will gave a loud sigh as he walked on. Aching muscles protested being used after their exertion yesterday. He was glad of his doubled layer of shirt and tunic and the scraggy scarf around his neck. The weather had been growing colder with every passing day as a balmy autumn slowly transformed into winter. He swatted away low branches with his good arm. Wills other wrist had been bandaged to give it some support whilst the sprain healed by Djaq.

Another wave of regret washed over Will. Djaq! She had come to look for him…albeit after Allan…but she had come nevertheless and then taken care of him. But what had he done in return? Answered in monosyllabic words and guttural grunts whilst all the time refusing to hold eye contact with her.

Anyway…she had obviously made her choice!

Will pondered what he would find when he reached Nettlestone. He hoped that everyone was well and that this illness had not reached there yet. He wondered how the others were faring at Locksley and Clun. An illness in the area was just possibly the worst thing that could happen right now after all the core shaking events of the last week.

An illness in these troubled times would wipe out large sections of the populace who were already weakened by hunger and back breaking work to pay the Sheriffs taxes.

He emerged from the trees to an area Will immediately recognised. How stupid of him to forget that his route would take him past here. The ruined mine! It was still as it had been after the fire had decimated the deep shafts a when Robin had send lighted arrows down into them. But the surrounding area had remained untouched, probably forgotten after the rush by the Sheriff to get back to the Castle for the archery contest. The eventful day a few months ago was very vivid in his mind.

It was the day Djaq arrived.

The day he had first stared into those round dark eyes of hers and saw the fierce intelligence behind a mask of defiance and fear. Of how he had been afraid of the Saracen people with a religion and customs so different to his own. The fire that she had lit on the locked cart had amazed him. He had thought it witchcraft and had looked on stunned until he was shocked into action dragging the burning rope off the door.

Back then he had been astounded at the way Djaq had lit the fire at the mine using her circle of glass after watching him with his flints. Those first few hours he had thought she was a boy.

Thinking back, at least there was one memory from recent events that made him smile, even though it hadn't whilst it was happening. That exact location was close to here now if he was at the mine. Walking up to find Djaq on orders from Robin he had been utterly speechless to see her….well to see that she was obviously not a boy!

He couldn't have acted more awkwardly in those moments and had berated himself repeatedly afterwards. She had been just standing there and simply washing her body. Probably relieved beyond belief that she was out of the cage and in he had blundered with his stupidly big feet to gawp at her open mouthed barely able to string a coherent sentence together.

It had served him right that she had snapped that large branch back into his face and sent him sprawling to the floor! Without that to force him back to reality Will would probably still be stood there stuttering and blushing now.

Thinking back to that moment Will knew something had sparked within him that day. Not love…no Will would never fall for someone that quickly. But a fascination and admiration for a woman; so strong and such a fighter despite her petite frame. Other events such as hearing about the death of her brother and her taking on his identity for her own safety had intensified his admiration eventually sparking feelings in him.

Those feelings which he had blurted out to everyone when she had been captured and he was desperate to rescue her. Feelings that Allan shared.

How could he have ever thought of leaving her?

He needed to stay…to gain forgiveness and redemption. He needed supplies to build them a permanent camp!

Whoa! It was as though Much had battered him on the back of his head with one of his cooking pots such was the intensity of his idea.

The abandoned mine! True a lot of things had been destroyed but as he had said before the surroundings were untouched. He could salvage rope and even prepared beams of wood amongst other items. Yes that could actually work! He knew it would be a hell of a struggle. Especially with the weather turning, but for the first time in days Will saw a spark of hope!

Taking a final look at the mine for now Will inhaled deeply and finding a new spurt of energy hurried off to Nettlestone.


	6. Seeking and Hiding

Chapter 4

Seeking and Hiding

_Gisborne marches quickly down the corridors of Nottingham Castle. Turns and enters Sheriff's bed chamber. Sheriff in bed surrounded by physician and nurses_

**Gisborne**: My Lord?

**Vaysay** (weakly)Oh go away Gisborne can't you see I am ill?

**Gisborne** You have instructions my Lord?

**Vaysay** (sigh)Try not to break anything.

_Gisborne turns to leave_

**Vaysay** Gizzy!

_Gisborne stops but doesn't turn_

**Vaysay** I'll be watching you

_Gisborne leaves, closes the door and smirks._

"Much. I'm not bein' funny but my head is killing me"

"Oh yes here we go – shut up Much! Typical!"

"No I'm actually not bein' funny. My head hurts."

"And? Your point?"

"Nothing! I'm just saying that's all!" Allan indicated towards Locksley. "Shall we? Please!" Allan was chafing at the slow pace Much had set on their walk to Locksley and just wanted to get there quickly and get back.

Much however was now not moving and was instead looking anxiously at him.

"You aren't coming down with something are you?" he asked.

Allan rolled his eyes – well at least he tried to and only succeeded with one of them, the other still half shut.

"Of course not! I'm tired, I'm cold and I'm getting hungry. I just want to do this job and then get back to Knighton and find somewhere nice and comfy to lie down and go to sleep."

"Are you sure? You're not developing a fever are you?" Much moved to check Allan's forehead, and he batted his hand away roughly.

"Gerroff!" and Allan then set the pace himself walking briskly towards their destination.

"We are not prepared for this!" called out his companion as he ran to catch up with him. "Bad enough that winter is on its way but if people are falling sick around us, then how in God's name are we supposed to cope? My Master will do his best, but what can he do with the resources he has? I mean look at us! We can barely keep ourselves fed and sheltered. How do we look after all these villagers – tell me?"

"Look, we don't know that it is an epidemic or whatever they call it. Lets just wait and see what we find before we go panicking."

"I'm not panicking! Who said anything about panicking? Someone has to be prepared for the worst. I am simply being realistic. We might need supplies, herbs and potions, clean drinking water even. Who do you think is going to have to gather all this stuff eh?"

Allan stopped suddenly and heaved an exasperated sigh. He turned towards his companion who was endlessly prattling on and only stopped short when he barrelled into him.

"Much I don't know and at this precise moment I honestly do not care! I do not want to hear it. Tomorrow maybe I'll be all ears. But right now – lets get to Locksley, hope that they are all healthy there and then go and see Robin."

"Ah – but what if they are all sick eh? What then?"

Allan looked up to the sky again as if asking for divine intervention. "Give me strength!" he begged the Almighty. Then they continued on their journey, Much still talking and Allan not listening.

He was normally able to ignore Much when he was in full flow. But lately he had been getting more and more irritating. As usual he was on his sanctimonious high horse and in truth he just wanted him to go away, taking his incessant talking with him.

He missed his friend Will Scarlett.

Not three days ago they would have taken this journey together, and the birds in the trees would have heard him do the talking, while the lanky youth would have been silent, only nodding occasionally to indicate that he was even listening. That was the thing about him and Will, they were not the same, but they were a matching pair. Like a bow and arrow, or a paper and quill. There seemed to be no purpose to one unless the other was there. He wondered if Will felt the same way, although in truth he worried that Will would get on perfectly well without him. And there lay the heart of the matter if he was being honest with himself. But here he was with Old Mother Much for company instead, and he wondered what he had done that was so bad to have deserved this punishment. He decided not to complete that thought as Much's voice invaded his musings once again. What an annoying little man he could be. What was he talking about now? Harsh winters? Oh please – don't remind me.

Allan a Dale had had his share of tough times in the bitter cold. He was perfectly aware of what awaited them as he had lived it in the past. It was one of the reasons why he had wanted to steal Gisbornes money and run. Waking up with your cloak covered in frost and your fingers blue with the cold was too clear a memory. Desperately trying to stoke life into the fire. Desperately trying to hunt and forage for food. Constant damp, constant chill, constant hunger.

After last winter Allan had sworn that he would not have to suffer like that again. That was weeks before he had met Robin Hood, and he had thought then that his life had changed for the better. He was part of something good and worthwhile, a just cause to believe in and comradeship where before there had been none. More than that he finally belonged somewhere. He had found friendship and brotherhood and he liked it. But as the months went by, they had made little progress. The King was still away, the Sheriff still ruled Nottingham, people still suffered, and they were looking forward to a cold winter with no shelter. So when the opportunity arose, and he was sitting in the rain with his closest friend, beside a horse which bore a small fortune, he grasped it with both hands. And his heart knew only joy when Will had understood and agreed with him, and they had left for Scarborough.

For a short while anyway. Before Will's conscience woke up and then started pestering him as well.

Damn you Will! I came back because of you and now what is the point?

But deep down he knew there was a point. He was part of something important, and it was worth seeing through to the end. He appreciated now that Robin and the lads needed him and that should be enough to stick out another winter in the cold. At least this winter he would not be alone, and that was a step in the right direction from last year. He would give Will the time he needed to cool off and hope that they could both see their way to re-building their friendship over time. In the meantime there was always Much for companionship! Now that WAS being funny.

As they approached Locksley, Much finally stopped harping about impending doom and had the good sense to fall silent. Constantly on the alert for signs of Gisborne and his guards they took a circuitous route through the shrubbery and foliage that skirted the village. Allan's footfalls were stealthy like a cat's and he had to turn and frown several times at Much who seemed to find every dry twig and exposed tree root in their path.

Eventually they crouched behind the dwelling where Alice Little had lived, the house was now occupied by a new bowyer and his family. Whereas Luke had made bows for Robin before, they had avoided approaching this new bow maker for fear that he would suffer reprisals. In any case, it had been apparent from the village gossip that this man was loyal to the current resident of Locksley Manor and that this faithfulness was well rewarded. Certainly his family were the best dressed and plumpest of all the peasants that lived in the village. The rumour was that he was a spy and therefore any sojourns into Locksley by the outlaws had to be carried out with care that they were not seen by the man.

But the house was also the best route into Locksley from the forest, so alert for any signs that they may be being watched, Allan and Much sneaked into the unusually quiet village, with a feeling of foreboding. Something was definitely wrong. There were few children playing outside the houses today, although some were sitting on the thresholds looking somewhat forlorn. The blacksmith forge was unusually silent and cold and Allan and Much looked to each other with concern. Things are grave indeed for the smith's fire to be out.

They moved over towards a familiar house. Thornton worked at the manor, but did not reside there since Gisborne took over and had moved back with his daughter and her family. Much called in to the house in a hoarse whisper. Hearing a response he entered while Allan kept watch.

-o0o-

Robin walked down from Edwards bedchamber followed closely by Djaq. She had tended to him for hours now mixing medicines from the herbs that were carried in her pouch and he had marvelled at the methodical way she went about things. Sometimes he wondered how she could carry so much information in her head.

Edward was sleeping now but Robin was worried. He had never seen the man look so pale or weak. His face was waxy and ashen and he had barely been conscious the whole time they were there. Even when he was awake he hadn't been lucid and had mumbled random words.

Marian had not left his bedside since their initial entrance. Instead she had been lovingly wiping a cool damp cloth across his forehead to relieve the fever. When they had entered she had stood for a moment her face crumpling and Robin had simply stepped forward to embrace her pulling her close to his chest.

"Robin…I have never seen him like this before. He has to get better! The people of Knighton need him!" she sobbed as hot tears soaked into Robins hooded top

Robin had stroked her hair allowing her to talk but he knew he had to say something that Marian may not like. "My love I know how you feel. I could not bear to leave my father when he grew ill but you must also remember that the people of Knighton need you. They look up to you for guidance…the look to you when Edward is unavailable!"

He had felt her bristle at this and she pushed back from him her eyes blazing "Robin do you think that I don't know that! I will make sure that the people do not get left but right now my priorities are with my father! She said walking back to the bedside and now turning her attention to Djaq

"What can you do for him Djaq? Will he survive?"

Djaq had sighed and simply said "We will have to wait and see. Time will give us an answer!"

Now hours later they wearily made their way downstairs waiting for the others. Robin had called to Marian as they left "We will be back shortly my love. Can I bring you anything?"

Without turning to him she had simply replied "No."

-o0o-

Guy of Gisborne could have sent a porter for his things and stayed at the Castle. But then he would not have been able to gloat to his villagers that he was the top dog in the Shire. The thought sent another shiver of glee down his spine as he urged his stallion onwards to Locksley Manor, his home he continued as an afterthought although he spent little time there, preferring to wander down the power corridors of Nottingham Castle.

It could not be said of Guy of Gisborne that he was a considerate man. But then again he did not have a particularly considerate role model to follow. He was under no delusions that he was loved or even liked by Vaysey, rather their relationship was a symbiosis of user and used, both equally providing a function that the other needed. Gisborne would carry out malicious deeds in Vaysey's name, and in doing so gained the power that he craved. Gisborne would not be here if it were not for the Sheriff, but equally, the man would not hold his seat of power without him by his side.

So despite many years of loyal service and the rewards that were granted for them, Guy of Gisborne felt little sympathy for his mentor languishing in his sick bed. This was his chance to show Prince John what he was made of. And if Vaysey should not survive this fever, then perhaps. Just perhaps…….

His smile broadened even further as he left the road and neared the little village that serviced his manor. He was going to enjoy seeing the looks on their faces as he ordered them to pack the belongings he needed and prepare for them to be sent to the Castle until further notice.

-o0o-

Allan looked up at the sound of horse hooves approaching the village and his eyes widened. He walked over to the doorway where Much was and called in.

"Gisborne's coming!" he hissed.

Much rushed out and they both scrambled around to the back of the house, hiding behind the pens that housed the pigs that were kept for the Manor kitchens. They watched as the black clad Knight dismounted, handed the reins to a soldier and entered his home, calling out for his manservant.

"We have to get out of here". Allan marvelled at how Much managed to even make his whisper sound like a squeak when he was anxious. "He will be here in a minute. Thornton is ill with fever" he added.

"Is it bad?" asked Allan urgently, waking up to the fact that Much may have been right all along, and wondering why it annoyed him so much.

"Bad enough! Clara is looking after him when she can, but they have little to eat and she has more to do in the house. Others are sick too."

"I don't get it, if Thornton and Clara work in the house why can't they help themselves to the food and stuff in there. Its not like Gisborne's at home much is it?"

Much gave him a baleful look. "Not everyone is like you" he whispered, now succeeding in sounding sardonic. It was a talent that Allan thought he needed to master. "They are good honest people who don't take what doesn't belong to them."

Allan shrugged his shoulders. Fair enough, though it seems stupid if you asked him. All that food in there and all these hungry people out here. Didn't take a genius to work out how to resolve that situation.

"Besides," Much continued. "Remember how you met Will?"

Yes Allan did remember. He remembered all too well. Alright, maybe it did make sense after all. But that comment sent his thoughts back once again to the time when their brotherhood was first forged, and the feeling of loss that struck him that it might be gone. Time to change the subject perhaps.

"Lets get out of here then" he urged and they made to move, then both quickly ducked down as Guy of Gisborne stormed out of the manor house and marched towards Thornton's. He did not look pleased!

-o0o-

Gisborne's good mood had indeed swiftly vanished as he had been informed by a quaking servant girl that Thornton was taken ill. This would not do! He bellowed at her to take care of the arrangements and then stormed out, taking little heed of the fact that he had been addressing the poor man's daughter. Thornton was a competent servant and he would have trusted no one else to select the appropriate items for travelling and ensure that they were sent with no delay. He decided to see for himself how ill the man was. If this was a trick there would be a heavy price to pay.

Guy strode purposefully out of his house and towards the home of his servant. It did not escape his notice that the village was quieter than usual. In fact when he realised that the smith's fire was cold he detoured towards the forge, looking for signs of life.

"Where's Smith?" he growled, but no-one replied.

Sniffing loudly in disgust, he turned back towards Thornton's home and entered without announcing his presence.

Inside the home was neat and clean, although it was basic. The cooking area was tidy, and a small fire was burning merrily, thanks to the addition of wood from Much, but thankfully the meaning of that was lost on the visitor. Guy heard quiet coughing and he turned towards a curtained area, pulling it back swiftly.

There lay his servant, looking ghostly pale and shivering with cold. Thornton opened his eyes at the intrusion and then tried to sit up, knocking over his cup of water that Much had also kindly filled.

"My Lord, I apologise. I have been quite unwell but I am sure I can resume my duties if you need me to" he wheezed, quite clearly unfit for any sort of duty.

It was clear even to Guy that this was not feasible, but there was no one else he could trust to manage the household while he was away. He fumed at this set back and stood hesitant for a moment while Thornton struggled to get up.

Eventually he came to a decision.

"Stay Thornton. I will send someone to help you to the manor and you will be cared for there," he declared and without another word he turned and left, missing Thornton's thanks for the Lords kindness.

Outside the little house, the two outlaws watched with interest as Gisborne bellowed for two of his guards to come.

"Help Thornton into the house, and get the maid to help him get comfortable" he barked the order and ignored the looks of nervousness that his soldiers exchanged. Then he made his way over to where the bowmaker lived and entered there without ceremony also.

Moments later he shouted more orders for food and blankets to be taken to the bowyer and then he marched back into the manor while Allan and Much shared a look of astonishment. The black clad knight's entire demeanour was one of displeasure, and it was clear that he was not thrilled with the events occurring in his village. Yet here he was helping people in the village!

"Looks like the bowmaker is sick too" commented Allan. "And that we were right, he is in Gisborne's pocket." He added.

"Hmm" replied his companion. "I think you are right. Thornton told me that half the village is sick, and the other half are tending to them. The only reason Clara wasn't with him was because he insisted that she be in the house in case Gisborne got back."

They shared another look and then with silent agreement they sneaked out into the forest and made their way towards Knighton. On the way, Allan could not help but wonder at a man who was capable of such cruelty and had such an apparent lack of regard for other people, but would take such care of those who were loyal to him.

They were gone by the time that Gisborne had ordered a wagon be prepared and take his luggage to the castle, so did not see how angry he now was at the incompetence of the fools who did not know what to do because the people who did were sick. One of the wolfhounds used for hunting experienced his wrath though, as it had the misfortune of getting in his way and was punished by the delivery of a swift kick in the rib cage. As it scarpered away yelping, only then did Gisborne deign to smile a little.

-o0o-

"Tell me Djaq. What is going on…and can you cure it?" said Robin as he slumped tiredly against the great timber doorframe to Knighton Hall. He wiped his hands down over his tired eyes and took a deep breath. The last few days had been particularly trying. The light was fading now as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky. No wonder he felt fatigued.

Djaq was silent for a moment. She was thinking again…always thinking. "Robin this fever is not something that can be cured with medicines! I have seen something similar before. Back when I was brought to this country in that small cramped boat. I will try my best but the most we can do at the moment is manage the fever and make sure that any sufferers get plenty of water and rest. The body needs to heal itself!" she looked at him, her round, deep eyes unblinking as she talked in her steady almost melodic voice.

"I will keep trying to work on a cure Robin but right now we need to see how many people are affected and get help to them. We also need to stop this illness from spreading. With winter approaching everyone will be more prone to catching it!"

Robin studied her face. Never one to give false hope he certainly wished that she would start to give some now. Djaq seemed to be reliving a terrible memory. Perhaps her previous encounter with a similar incident when she had been a slave? Just how bad had the illness become?

"Djaq I trust your honesty my friend. Just what is the worst case scenario here? What could we be facing?

Djaq looked at him. He would not like her answer. "Bad Robin. If it is what I think it is this fever will kill. It will have no mercy. Rich or poor will be affected and it is up to Allah himself as to who will live or die!

That was the news that Robin had been fearing. How could they cope over Winter when it would be hard enough to feed and warm themselves if the peasants were ill? The logistics of the situation threatened to overwhelm him. He had never really seen a major illness before. Yes he had seen hundreds injured in battle but they had not been his responsibility.

It was as though the weight of Nottingham was on his shoulders.

Could he cope with this responsibility? Would his leadership skills withstand the mountainous task before them?

Moreover, could his splintered gang cope?

As he pondered this he heard the sound of people approaching. Instinctively he drew his bow and strung an arrow within seconds. Always prepared. At his side he saw Djaq pull out her dagger and stand ready.

The footsteps drew closer. Whoever it was they were running.

"Master! Where are you?" came the distinctive sounds of Much yelling for him. Robin let go of his bow and shook his head. 'Someday Much needed to learn the fine art of subtlety. If Gisborne or the Sheriff had been here then Much had just doomed them!

He turned to Djaq and rolled his eyes then spoke up "Much we are here!"

Much and Allan rounded the corner of Knighton Hall. They were both red in the face and had obviously ran most of the way from Locksley. As they drew to a halt Much doubled over his hands on his hips taking in great gulps of air.

Allan put his hands behind his head and steadied his own breathing which was no where near as bad as Much's.

"Master…bad news…people are falling ill in Locksley!" gasped Much in between breaths.

"Gisborne was there Robin. Would you believe he was actually helping some people? Only those who are at his beck and call though! The other poor sods have been left to fend for themselves!"

This was the news that Robin had been dreading. It seemed that the illness was spreading. He needed to take action…immediately!

Before he could speak John approached. Mighty footsteps carried him faster than anyone else. His face was thunderous.

"The people of Clun are falling ill Robin! This I do not like!" he growled loudly.

-o0o-

Will was feeling suprisingly upbeat as he made his way to Knighton. Well about as upbeat as was possible when you have betrayed your leader, beaten up your best friend and fallen down a gulley in the past few days. His heart still felt heavy with burden but it was as though some force was lifting it slightly for a little time at least.

He was still excited about his revelation at the abandoned mine. Now he knew where he could get supplies from he could at least start planning for the permanent camp in the gulley. Yes it would be a logistical nightmare to get the supplies from the mine to the camp area but those details would have to be worked out. Everything could be solved with cool, calm logical thinking.

The other thing that had made him feel a little better was that no one was ill in Nettlestone!

He had entered the village, cautiously keeping to the shadows of buildings and looking out for any signs of soldiers or activity from Gisborne or the Sheriff. Upon seeing that the coast was clear he had stepped out into the village centre which had been buzzing with activity. It was market day in Nettlestone and for once the people seemed happy. There was no tension in the air that was palpable in Locksley whenever he set foot in his former home.

Children were playing around the small number of stalls, getting under the feet of the peasant women who chatted away to each other as they browsed the wares on offer. Even though the stalls were few and the wares sparse it was a refreshing change to see the poor getting on with life and seemingly enjoying themselves. The sun was shining and providing a little longed for warmth as autumn ebbed away into winter. Evidently The Sheriff and Gisborne had not been to Nettlestone in a few weeks!

Will had approached on of the women who looked familiar to him...yes her name was Sally. He was sure he had given her money the last time the gang had visited Nettlestone with aid and she had been very grateful hugging him and planting kisses on his cheeks that reminded him of the way his own dear mother had greeted him.

As he walked up to her he smiled and raised a hand. "Sally, remember me? I was here with Robin Hood a month or so ago. My name is Will…Will Scarlett." She looked at him and smiled in recognition "Of course I remember you lad! Who could forget such a helpful person as you?"

Sally reached a calloused hand up to his face "Why master Scarlett what have you done to that handsome face of yours?" she said as she cupped his chin in her hands careful not to touch any of the mottled bruising or his tender nose. Djaq had done a good job of patching him up but it would be a while before everything was healed. "You lot get into far too many close shaves with the Sheriff and Gisborne. Tis a good thing that you always look out for each other."

Will had looked to the ground ashamed and took a deep breath. No time to dwell on that now. He shrugged his shoulders up and gave a little smile to change the subject "Never you mind about that Sally- I'm here on urgent business from Robin. There is an illness in Knighton and he wanted me to check if anyone here was ill with fever?"

Sally looked around at the relaxed faces. She spread her arms out and smiled at Will. "Will my lad, everyone is well. Nettlestone had a good harvest this year and the Sheriff has been quiet of late. Yes the taxes are still high but for once everyone has food in their bellies and we have managed to store some away for the winter!"

Will was relieved at this. If Nettlestone wasn't affected then maybe it was only Knighton that had the illness? True Nettlestone was the furthest away but for once they may be lucky! He had bid Sally a hasty farewell promising to keep in touch.

Now as he made his way towards Knighton Hall he mind was whirring. The day was closing in and he could feel a chill in the air. So much was happening. He needed to get planning for the camp but keep it quiet to the others. No need to let them know about it before anything was definite. Besides Will didn't think that they would listen…or care at the moment.

At least he could give some good news to Robin about Nettlestone. He had barely spoken to his leader since the fight and his stomach was tying itself into knots at the thought of talking to him. He walked up the path to the hall and saw Robin, Much, Allan and John huddled together at the entrance talking animatedly!

He approached them cautiously…still unsure of the reaction that he would get from them. As he approached he could here snippets of conversation.

"…you should have seen the swagger on him…arrogant little sh…"

"…I do not like!"

"Thornton has been moved into Locksley Manor to be looked after"

He stepped up behind John but they had not noticed him. Or maybe they had noticed him and were ignoring him. When no one looked up he gave a little cough and said quietly "Good news everyone, there is no illness in Nettlestone!" He smiled but saw that no one was returning his smile.

Now what was going on?

-o0o-

Robin had not noticed Will approach at first. He was far too intent on assessing the situation and listening to the others around him. The news from both Locksley and Clun had not been good.

How could this illness have spread so fast?

Allan and Much had told him animatedly about Gisborne's actions in Locksley. What lord of a manor would only selectively help the ill people? The anger was bubbling to the surface inside of him!

The news of Thornton being ill had hit him hard though. Thornton had always been like a mentor to Robin. He had helped him through his toughest periods such as when his father had dies and the indecision of leaving for the Crusade.

John had said little since his initial appearance other than to confirm that there were a dozen ill already in Clun. His mood was foul and Robin was sure that something else had happened in Clun. What exactly would have to wait for now. There were more pressing things at task.

A small cough had interrupted the babble of animated chatter from Much and Allan and they had all stopped and turned to look at the battered face of the youngest gang member.

He wore a small smile on his face which in its present state came out as a semi grimace.

"Good news everyone, there is no illness in Nettlestone!"

Robin gave a small prayer of thanks and looked heavenward but he could not return Wills smile. He saw that the others had also remained stoic and grim. Silently thankful but still thinking of those that were ill.

Will looked crestfallen to Robin. "What is it? What has happened at Locksley and Clun? Is Sir Edward any better?"

Robin sighed and stepped forward. He placed a hand on Wills shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

"Will my friend that is good news of Nettlestone indeed. One small mercy amidst a sea of bad tidings. The illness has spread to Clun and Locksley already. Over a score of people are ill including Sir Edward."

Robin saw Will react quite badly. His shoulders hunched over, his expression grew dark and his hands clenched into fists.

"Will we don't have to the time to get angry now. We need to clear our heads and prepare."

There was another person that he needed to speak too when he had time. John, Allan and Will.

In that order.

But they would have to wait for now.

Robin inhaled sharply and stood back so that everyone could see him. It was time to be a leader. Time to take control.

"Right you lot. We need to get working Listen to me. Here is the plan for now. The sick need food and warmth. Allan, John you are the best hunters in the group. I want you to go hunt. Get as much meat as you can. Be careful though. I don't' want Gisborne stringing you up for poaching." He began and saw them nod their agreement. "Oh and John whilst you are hunting see if you could gather up some medicinal herbs for Djaq please?"

He looked at Djaq who nodded her approval at this request. John had great experience in the local herbs and remedies.

"Much you have some experience in caring for the sick after the excellent job you did. You need to go to that abandoned barn outside Locksley. We are going to set up a hospital just like the ones that the Knights Hospitalier had in the Holy land. Start getting things ready." He said assertively.

"Yes master!" said Much eagerly

"Djaq and I will go and start to round up the sick to take there. That will be our base of operations and from there Djaq can work on a possible cure!" he continued and smiled at the petite Saracen.

Finally he turned to Will "Will I need you to gather wood for us. We need to keep the sick as warm as possible. Its not the most glamorous of jobs but it is vital." He finished and looked at his gang.

"Right…no time to waste! Off you go. I will just go up and inform Marian of the situation. Wait for me here Djaq"

-o0o-

Guy was satisfied at last that the packing and moving of his belongings would be suitably carried out. Thornton was settled in to one of the servants rooms and the maid was clucking over him. He had sent for a physician to call in on him and hoped that his recovery would be swift so that he could rely on his staff once more. He took one long look around his estate, eyes resting briefly on the hound which stared at him, tail firmly between its legs, before mounting his horse again and returning to Nottingham to take his place in the Great Hall.

As he rode off, a thought occurred to him, and he pulled up his mount shortly. The Lady Marian will no doubt be suitably impressed by his new status, even if it was temporary. He decided that he should call in to Knighton first and pay his respects to the former sheriff and his lovely daughter. He turned in the direction of the village, anticipation rising within him once again.


	7. Life and Death

**Chapter 5**

Life and Death

_Gisborne strides from Knighton Hall obviously in a foul mood. He is followed by Marian who runs up to him and grabs his elbow._

**Marian**: You do not understand Sir Guy

**Gisborne**: Do not presume to tell me what I do not understand

_Guy mounts his horse and leaves_

**Marian**: Sir Guy please wait

_Guy turns and looks at her_

**Gisborne**: You know my terms Marian, farewell

_Guy rides off in the distance sniffing. Robin emerges from bushes and stands beside her his eyebrows raised._

**Marian**: Don't -just don't! (she walks away shaking her head)

3 DAYS LATER…

Much dipped the cloth into bowl of water next to the makeshift bed and clenched his fist together to wring it out. The dripping of the water hypnotized him for a moment and he stared at them as they fell into the water sending ripples across the surface.

Sleep had become a foreign concept to him. He had managed a few disturbed naps in the past three days but other than that he hadn't stopped. Carry this, tie this, feed him, mop her brow…

He moved the now freshly wetted cloth and wiped it with a gentle ease over the face of the man lay out before him. The man who's appearance had shocked every one of the outlaws when he had turned up two days ago in Nettlestone and who now lay staring up at him through glassy eyes as his temperature rose even further.

"There you go, nice and cool now! That should bring your fever down some and make you feel more comfortable! I still cannot believe that we stumbled across you after all of this time…and in such a state too. When you feel up to it you will have to let us know where the hell you have been all these months!"

Stopping for a moment Much laid the back of his hand across his patients forehead shocked at how hot it felt. Fearful at the ease in which this illness had ravaged bodies in such a small time.

"It's a wonder that Robin isn't here now demanding to know your whereabouts! I mean…to just disappear like that. Not so much as a by your leave or anything."

He took a second cloth and used it to wipe the drool that was dribbling from the corner of the stricken man's mouth tutting slightly at the injustice of it all.

"You don't mind me rambling on at you do you? Huh guess not since you actually can't reply. Only it's nice to be able to chat for once without being batted down or overlooked…and Djaq says that I ought to talk to you. She believes that talking to someone on the verge of…well err…talking will help you."

Much regarded his patient for a moment, as if waiting for some acknowledgement that he should continue. He leaned closer as the man's lips moved but no discernible words were uttered and he resumed his ministrations, almost trancelike himself with worry and exhaustion. A flash of movement caught his eye and he turned to see Djaq and John bringing a new patient into the hospital.

"Oh no! That's old Sally from Nettlestone! Do you know her? We helped her a couple of times when she was going to be forced out of her house. She can't afford to be sick, not at her age. It just isn't fair."

He looked over again at the newcomer as Djaq laid her down on a pallet and ran a comforting hand on her forehead, smiling gently at her patient.

"Djaq's with her. You never met Djaq before of course. She came along after Roy got killed. We all thought she was a boy! Turns out she is braver, stronger and more intelligent than most men I know. You'll like her. Well – she's one of the lads. Not sure how long she can keep this up though. She looks tired and I know she is not eating enough, believe me I try to get some food to her. But she is the closest thing to a physician that we have around here, all the others are either sick themselves or have disappeared. I mean there is Matilda of course – but she is looking after the sick up by Clun – set up her own hospital like this one. Shouting at everyone I don't doubt."

He resumed his mopping of the man's brow, which was furrowed with pain and shining with fever, and frowned with concern.  
"I don't understand this illness. It has hit us all so hard, so quickly. Don't worry my friend; we will beat this thing, especially if my master has anything to do with it. He truly cares for the people of the Shire you know? I know you doubted that at first, but if you had just hung around, you would have seen for yourself how much he does for everyone, how hard he fights against the Sheriff's tyranny. He never stops, well maybe once he did, well alright twice, but there was good reason for it both times."

He stopped his ministrations for a while and mimicked Djaq by placing a hand on the man's forehead, jerking it back when he realised how hot he was. What should he do? Reaching for a cup, he dipped it into a bucket of clean water and lifted his head up gently, coaching and encouraging him to take a drink. He looked up and smiled as Djaq came over and nodded approvingly at him and patted him on the shoulder as she passed by to look over another patient.

"That's it, just a sip but it will help to cool you down. There. Hey speaking of the Sheriff, word has it that he is sick too and that Gisborne is acting Sheriff. Robin seems to think it is a good thing, but I am not so sure. He certainly isn't acting like it's a good thing just now, wandering around like a bear with a sore head. He and Marian have had some kind of argument. Yes I know that they are always arguing but this one seems to be serious this time. I think she has taken her father to Nottingham to be cared for by the physicians there. I suppose that is what has made Robin so annoyed, her up at the castle with Gisborne lording it over everyone. But I can't say I blame her. I hope her father is alright. I liked the old sheriff. He is nothing like Vaysey, or Gisborne. Gisborne nearly married Marian did you know that? That's a story to tell and no mistake. Nearly tore the whole gang apart that did."

He lifted the man's head again and poured a little more of the water onto his lips. In all honesty the man really wasn't making any effort on his own any more and Much was worried. He had seen this before, seen it in a few of the others that had been brought in on a stretcher. Still he remembered Djaq's words again and kept talking.

"Yeah there were shockwaves right through the gang about that. Will and Allan did a vanishing act with a load of loot! Much like you really!" he said trying to get a smile from the man or some response at least but all that he heard was a bubbling sound as his lungs struggled to cope with the thick mucus that had invaded them. "It was a good thing that Will came to his senses and made them turn back really…although you didn't hear that from me. I'm still annoyed at them both really…it's no wonder that they came to blows over it!"

Much sighed loudly and rolled his eyes thinking back to the vicious and drunken fight that had broken out between the two men. "If my master wasn't so busy dealing with this illness and his argument with the Lady Marian then I am sure that he would have had words with them both to try and resolve everything." Unable to keep his hands still Much found himself waggling a finger at the stricken man in front of him. "But as it is they have barely acknowledged each other since the fight other than a few stiff nods out of politeness. If you ask me they need their heads banging together."

He looked over at John and Djaq who had their heads together talking animatedly. No doubt Djaq was telling John which roots and herbs she needed for the medicines and poultices that she had been relentlessly making. John was looking grim but nodding his head. Where were Allan and Will? Oh right yes. Robin had taken Allan with him to Nettlestone with some scant provisions and medicinal herbs. But that still didn't explain where Will was.  
Turning back to his patient he again took his cloth and gently wiped around the man's mouth. "Will has been acting quite odd since the whole fight thing you know! Oh I'm not saying that he hasn't been pulling his weight. On the contrary when he is around he has been working selflessly making all these cots…and you know he didn't really moan when Robin sent him to collect wood for the fires, although if it had been me I would have been disappointed at such a menial task." Much tutted and rolled his eyes as he felt the burning forehead.

"It's strange though. Once his jobs are done here and Robin tells him to go and grab a few hours sleep he disappears off…truly disappears! I mean I went to take him some stew but he was nowhere to be found. Then a few hours later he appeared again looking exhausted. Care to guess what he has been up to? I tried but he just shrugged and said 'resting Much'!" But I know better than that! He is up to something or my name isn't Much.  
Much turned and replenished the rag with cool water, pondering for a moment on the state of the gang, for all intents and purposes his family. No this will never do to have Will and Allan at odds with each other, Robin and Marian fighting again, and a crisis to deal with. He turned suddenly at the sound of the man's laboured breathing. Something was not right! And he had heard that sound before too many times in a far away land. It was a sound he did not want to hear again in a hurry.

"No! Stay with me! You can beat this thing! Look I know we never really saw eye to eye before but, we are still friends aren't we? And friends don't desert each other."

Much knew he was panicking now, but what else could he do? Feeling helpless as he watched death's fingers grab hold of his patient, he frantically took the dying man's hands. No, this cannot happen! This means that everyone, anyone here could die.

"Djaq!" please come quickly....

But death's maul was relentless and took hold of its first victim, all the while striking fear into the heart of the one who tended.  
He sensed movement at the door of the barn and knew she was running. But at the same time he knew it was too late.

He stood up and stepped back, numb with horror as she knelt down and confirmed what he already knew.

"Much, I am sorry" words intended to comfort that instead caused anguish.

He walked out of the barn, head held high, refusing to look at anyone else, least of all the sick folk languishing on the pallets in the barn. Outside the sun mocked him as the first people he saw were Robin, John and Allan, looking insolently healthy yet fatigued with worry. Robin looked at him with his brow furrowed as he approached him.

"Much?"

"Forrest is dead"

And at those words John turned and rushed into the barn, Allan closed his eyes and sighed, and Robin looked to the heavens.

Much knew then that they could deny it no longer.

"God help us!"


	8. Trouble and Strife

**Chapter 6 – Trouble and Strife**

_Edward_: Marian!

_Marian_: Father I am here!

_Edward_: Thank heavens child. Where are we?

_Marian_: Shh! Try to rest.

_Edward_: I am ill, not a child. Do not speak to me as such. We are in the castle!

_Marian_: There were no physicians. Sir Guy said you would be looked after if only we moved back to Nottingham. It was for the best. You are getting better now.

_Edward_: Take me home!

_Marian_: Father – I

_Edward_: I will not stay here. Take me home – today!

Much stood back wiping his hands on his tunic after the last rock was placed on the mound. He was sweating with exertion, with worry and with fear. He looked anxiously round the others gathered around Forest's grave, waiting for someone to break the silence and relieve the tension.

Where had Will got to? Again!

Oh alright I suppose I will have to be the one who....

"I liked him"

All eyes turned to Allan a Dale, who had spoken.

He regarded them all as he continued.

"He wasn't the best of us that is for sure. I mean he would rob you blind soon as look at you. But he wasn't a bad man, not deep down. I think he found some purpose after Robin came, bit like us all really" he tailed off at this part, as if coming to a realisation.

"Why did he leave?" asked Djaq, her curiosity piqued.

He shrugged in response.

"We woke up one day and he was gone, no sign, no message, nothing." Much sounded aggrieved at this. "That's all the thanks Robin got for everything he did for him."

"He couldn't write Much" argued Allan.

"That's no excuse for deserting us in the night, deserting John. I mean he ran with John for years before we came along."

Typically Much would not be put off, even now.

John remained silent, staring at the mound, his features expressionless. Robin was equally quiet as the enormity of recent events struck him.

"Just like that, one day they were here – him and Hanson - and the next – gone"

"Much! Shut up!" John did not seem to even have the energy to growl at him. "He went to be with his wife. Just as I should have done." And with that he turned and left leaving silence as an aftermath.

After a while Robin finally spoke.

"It is a sad day for us all. This was not supposed to happen. But it has. Forest is dead. He was one of us. But there are many more who need us now. We have the living to tend to; there is much work still to be done."

Allan a Dale noted the sadness etched in Robin's voice, and recognised the same note of exhaustion that they all had when they spoke. It was a weariness borne of fatigue and despair. An emotion that was entirely at odds with the typical optimistic outlook that Robin of Locksley normally exuded. However the determination was just the same as ever and he wondered, not for the first time, what it must have been like to fight for him in the Holy Lands. Yes they had fought together side by side, but he had never truly seen a battlefield, littered with wounded, dying and dead. Although he would never admit it to the others, he admired Much for his loyalty and unfailing commitment to his master, despite the horrors they would have witnessed.

Could Allan a Dale ever claim to be so loyal?

He did not dare answer the question he posed to himself as Robin wandered away to speak to John, leaving Much, Allan and Djaq staring after them.

"Right! You heard him. Let's go. I suppose no one has considered what we are having for supper? I thought not." He strode off towards the cooking fire muttering "Where is Will anyway? "

Allan a Dale turned to face Djaq. She appeared to be lost in thought and he took the opportunity to admire her coal black eyes, and her cropped hair, which now it was growing a little, seemed to be developing a curl. He fought the urge to feel the smooth skin around her cheekbones, and wondered to himself if it did indeed feel like silk as he imagined.

"Penny for 'em" he quipped.

"Hmm?"

"It's a saying, I give you a penny and you tell me what you are thinking."

"Oh!" for once she did not raise to his baiting.

"Djaq?" he prompted, wondering what was going through her mind.

"I do not think I can defeat this thing Allan" she declared suddenly. "I have tried every herb I know to bring down the fever, all the standard treatment that I have learned is not working. And now we have the first death! I fear it is the first of many."

He sensed her frustration at this illness that would not lie down in defeat no matter what she seemed to do.

"Djaq, it's not your fault." He said, trying to soothe her.

"Robin looks to me for the answers and I do not have them."

She shook her head in frustration, desperately holding back the tears that threatened to fall. No you do not cry like a woman – you are Djaq.

"Djaq if anyone can beat this thing it is you. You are the best physician I have ever seen. You will find a way, I know you will."

"I do not think so. I have seen this before. Better physicians than I have not been able to find a cure. All I can do is hope, but there is little of that left to us." As she spoke the treacherous tears made their presence known and she scrubbed furiously at her eyes to stop them.

"Come here!" he said simply. And he enveloped her in his arms and she found herself sinking into his strength with relief, letting him bear the burden just for a short while. Allan a Dale was the last person she expected to offer her comfort in an hour of need. But here he was, quietly comforting her as she battled with her demons. It felt so good for all that it was somewhat unexpected and in her surprise at his act of compassion, she found her control again. Her cool analytical mind began to take over as she started to formulate new herbal combinations to try and defeat the fever. She needed to discuss her ideas with someone. John was the obvious person.

She missed Will, where was he?

Dismissing the unbidden thought she moved away from Allan and smiled up at him.

"Thank-you Allan"

He smiled in response and lifted his hand to wipe away the evidence of tears, cupping her cheek as he did so. And with a nod she gently moved his hand away and walked back to the barn to look in on her patients.

Still feeling the softness of her face on the palm of his hand Allan could not help but grin as he turned to follow Robin and John, only to come face to face with a scowling Will Scarlett, his exhausted reddened eyes doing little to hide the look of disgust on his features.

-o0o-

Will let the axe fall, using its own momentum for its final strike, simply not having the strength to put any force into it again. As its echo died out in the forest he became aware of the total silence surrounding him and stood for a moment to savour the moment of calm.

It was a welcome respite from the turmoil that was coursing through every fibre of his body and the exhaustion that threatened to consume him and he rubbed his grubby hand across his face

Every moment of spare time these last three days he had been working, escaping to the gully that he had discovered in his fall after his brawl with Allan. He realised that he had in fact been running for days. Running away from prying eyes and condescending glances from the lads.

Not that he hadn't been doing his fair share to help the sick. God no! Whatever Robin had asked of him he had done without complaint at how menial it had seemed. Gathered firewood to keep the sick warm, made simple a-frame cots for those unfortunate enough to have succumbed to the fever and illness, fed them and sat with them to offer comfort. However hollow the words had felt when he had spoken them.

For how could a man who doubted himself so truly offer comfort?

He had seen Robin struggle with the weight of the situation on his shoulders, becoming short tempered after his words with Marian and barking out orders to Much as he scurried backwards and forwards. He had watched John going off to gather medicinal herbs for Djaq and wished he knew more about them to be of some help. As for Djaq he had seen the look of despair on her face when she thought no one was looking in between tending to her patients. But he had been too uncertain about her reaction to him to approach her and offer her comfort even though he wanted to with his whole being. To wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything would be alright.

He had barely even looked at Allan. Still feeling guilty at what they had done together and still too ashamed at throwing the first punch in their fight.

So whenever Robin had told him to go and get a few hours rest he instead had disappeared off to work on the camp. The permanent camp that he envisioned would seal over any doubts that the others had of his intents and that would also seal over his guilt.

When all of this illness was over and he was complete he would show them how he had worked to put everything right and how sorry he was that it had happened in the first place.

The pace that he had set himself however was daunting and Will was exhausted. In three days he had barely gotten more than an hour's sleep at a time and every muscle and bone ached. Looking at his hand as he lowered it from his face he saw that it shook slightly from fatigue and that it appeared paler than even he was used to.

Maybe he should be getting back to the barn? After all he had been gone for about 3 hours now and Robin had said to him "Go and get a few hours rest my friend, I cannot be doing with my lads ill at this time too."

Yes he needed to get back and splash some water on his face to wake him up and make it appear at least that he had been getting some rest.

So it was that thought that made him stow away what he was working on under the great branches of an old oak tree and begin to make his way back to the barn. Every footstep feeling heavier as he drew near.

He wondered what the others would be doing as he approached from around the far side of the barn and stopped dead in his tracks at the scene which greeted him. Too shocked to move he stood peering around the corner of the barn and watched.

Watched as he saw them gathered around a fresh grave. Someone had died? But who had died that would cause the mixed emotions that were playing out on the faces of his friends?

He was too far away to hear what was being said but knew from the way that John stormed off that he was angry and upset. It was what happened next though that made a darkness descend upon him. Allan and Djaq! Allan had scooped an emotional Djaq into a comforting hug. His arms enveloping her, muttering words to her and when he released her he lifted his trickster hand to wipe the tears from her face!

Will felt anger and jealousy rising in him but he stood rooted to the spot. Now wasn't the time to go rushing over and demand an explanation. They would all look at him in disbelief and probably disgust.

Instead he straightened himself up and stood rooted to the spot as he saw Djaq make her way back to the barn. Allan made to follow Robin and John and Will suddenly found himself glaring into the blue eyes of his friend.

-o0o-

Marian wandered through the all too familiar passages of Nottingham Castle with a troubled mind. During her youth, the familiar passageways had always been a source of excitement for her as she explored the stairwells and alcoves, and a place of solace whenever she missed her mother and needed to be alone. Now there was no comfort for her within the thick walls that served more as prison than sanctuary these days.

The irony of her situation irked her. It was so unfair. She had made a bargain with Sir Guy and was honour bound to keep her end of it. She had done it to give her Father the best chance possible to survive, and it appeared to have been a successful ploy. But now her Father wanted to go home, and she had to find a way to make that happen. Could she appeal to Guy's better nature?

She rolled her eyes at the thought, knowing full well that Guy's reasons for holding her at the castle were little to do with the welfare of her father or her for that matter. He was punishing her for leaving him at the altar, despite her justifiable reasons for doing so. Often she would find herself worrying that he had discovered her secret about who her heart truly belonged to, but then would comfort herself with the thought that if he truly did find out about her and Robin, then she would be in mortal danger.

Small comfort!

She sighed as she meandered towards her father's chamber, trying to think of some way that they could leave and return to Knighton. Clearly not today, Father was still not well enough, but perhaps they could be home before Sunday.

She jumped suddenly as the door to the chamber opened and the physician walked out with the black clad figure of Guy of Gisborne. Her heart pounding, she rushed over, suddenly frightened that her Father had relapsed.

"Relax Marian, all is well." Sir Guy may have intended to be soothing, but Marian could sense the sinister undertones in his words. "I asked the good man here to look in on your father to be sure that he is on the mend as you say."

"You are both too kind" she managed to say, as she nervously stood on the balls of her feet as if ready to flee.

"Yes, he is making a good recovery. I am very pleased with his progress. I expect that it has a great deal to do with the loving care he has received. I wish all my patients were faring as well."

The physician had clearly said too much as he was dismissed with a nod of the head before Marian could ask any more questions. Not that that had ever stopped her before.

"What other patients? Does the Sheriff not fare well?"

"He is still with the fever. It is a waiting game for now" Gisborne replied curtly. He made to leave, but Marian needed to find out more.

"Sir Guy!" she walked over to him, putting her head to one side in a way she knew he couldn't resist. "You are acting Sheriff. What news from the Shire? Has the fever spread as we feared?"

He regarded her for a moment before answering. "The fever has struck all the villages. There are reports of dead in Locksley, Clun and Nettlestone, as well as here in Nottingham. Many more are ill and not expected to last the week."

Marian was horrified. Robin was right. How could she be so blind to the needs of the people? Whatever it took she had to do what she could to help.

"What are we doing to help them?"

"There is little we can do but wait. This illness has done little for the war effort Marian, with people sick, or nursing the sick; no one is tending the fields, or trading in the market. People are desperate and prepared to steal, so I have had to double the guard on the winter stores, and on the vaults. These are testing times Marian and we must be strong against them. We cannot show weakness, especially not now."

She shook her head in denial at his words.

"Sir Guy, it is not weakness to show your fellow man that you have compassion for his plight. Do you not see that by helping people by giving them food and blankets, they stand a better chance of recovering and then returning to the fields? People are sick! Children. Surely by principal we cannot leave them to suffer..."

"Do not preach to me Marian. Where were your precious principals when you bargained with me for a physician for your father? You quickly acquiesced and returned to the luxury afforded you here. If you cared so much for your people you should have stayed at Knighton to nurse maid them."

With those stinging words in her ears she watched his retreating back, knowing that this time Sir Guy of Gisborne had the better of her. She stood for an age, cursing her own blindness, her lack of rational thinking in the face of a sick Father. She had made her bed, now she had to lie in it. Sir Guy had insisted that she stay at Nottingham all the while he was acting Sheriff, and in return he would give her access to the physicians tending the Sheriff. And for the sake of her Father and against her better judgement she had agreed.

Robin had told her it was folly. And he was right. She wished she could see him, talk to him, even help him. But she was trapped in Nottingham.

But what about the Nightwatchman?

Filled with resolve she turned and entered her father's chamber.

-o0o-

Will Scarlett had not looked directly into the eyes of Allan a Dale for over a week. His shame and guilt had not allowed him to do it; he might see the self loathing that was there.

But for that instant while the exhausted young man stared into the satisfied features of his closest friend, the self recrimination was washed away in a flood of jealous frustration. No! It could not be true. Instinctively Will's hands gripped his hatchet at his waist as he fought to control the surge of anger that threatened to overwhelm him.

How he longed to wipe that smug smile off his face!

Allan a Dale, in contrast, was pleased with himself. There he was being a good friend to Djaq, offering her comfort when it was needed. You never know where that may lead my lad he thought to himself as he strode purposefully in the direction of the others. He stopped short at the bedraggled sight of Will Scarlett and realised that he had probably been witness to the scene between him and Djaq.

He hoped that Will knew that it had been innocent. Well sort of.  
At first Allan was relieved to see his friend and his smile widened to a grin. He had been worried about him, always disappearing off, and by the looks of him he was not resting during those times. His smile faded to a frown as he took in his appearance, the gaunt features, sunken eyes and haunted expression amid fading bruises told him that all was not well.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, "you look like death!" he had not intended to sound like a parent chiding an errant child, but the words were said now and there was no taking them back.  
Will's exhausted mind had no words to say in response. Hanging on to rational thought by a hairs width, he decided that this was one of those times that discretion was the best option and he turned and walked away, leaving a perplexed Allan a Dale standing staring after him.

"What did I do? He yelled after the retreating figure. Still getting no response other than a wave of his hand, he felt the stirrings of anger towards Will, which swept aside any feelings of sympathy or concern. He ran after him, not wanting to let this one alone.

"Oi! I was talking to you!" he growled.

"Just leave it Allan!" Will spoke through gritted teeth, as he attempted to control his temper.

"Leave what exactly? Look mate, I don't know what your problem is, but you ain't been here have you? So don't think you can swan in all high and mighty and acting as if people aren't allowed to have feelings except you. For your information, Forest just died! So we are all feeling a bit angry and frustrated not just you. We had to bury him straight away, as we had other people to consider. And where were you eh? Gone! As usual!"

The impact of Allan's words struck him like an axe blow.

"Forest is dead?" he looked down to the ground in remorse. What did his petty jealousies matter in the face of that? Closing his eyes, his shoulders slumped and he sighed, feeling tears prick behind his eyelids.

He looked back up to his friend, shaking his head.

"Allan, I'm s-"

But Allan a Dale had little time for apologies and had walked away in disgust from a bereft Will Scarlett.

He walked over to the grave and stood beside it, lost in thought. He had known that Forest had been brought into the camp, delirious with fever. They had all exclaimed their concern at his condition and he had vowed to go and see him when he returned from building. But now he was gone! So quickly! How could they defeat such an onslaught? His thoughts turned as ever to Djaq and how she must be struggling, and understood why she must have needed comfort in the arms of a friend.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled to the grave, not quite sure who he was apologising to. His head ached and he shivered as he closed his eyes as if in prayer. Deep down he knew that it wasn't simply down to exhaustion.

"Not yet!" he told himself. "Too much to do."

"Ah! So there you are!"

Will opened his eyes again preparing himself for the lecture from Much, who did not look overly friendly.

"Have you eaten?"

"What?" he hadn't expected that.

"There's food over there – I suggest you go and eat something. Whatever it is you are doing when you disappear, it better be good. But my Master does not need us all falling over from hunger and exhaustion, and by the looks of you that is exactly what is going to happen to you."

And at that Much walked off leaving him alone again and confused this time.

He saw the logic in Much's words though and decided to get some food before reporting to Robin. He was relieved to see that there were few people at the cooking pot and he gratefully received a bowl of warm broth from one of the village women helping with the running of the hospital.

He found a hidden niche by a giant oak tree and sank into it, quickly ladling the comforting liquid into his mouth. Once finished he rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes, just for a second, his mind going over the plan for the hideout he was creating. He had just enough rope to make a net for the entrance door he had built. He was sure the lever and hoist mechanism he had made would work and thanked the Lord for the time he spent with Stephen, the genius who could engineer all sorts of mechanisms and who had taught him many skills of his trade. He mentally listed all the logs and beams that he would need and went over his plan to take a horse for pulling the logs over towards the gully.

Drifting off with his thoughts, his subconscious became aware only of the sounds of the forest, the rustling of the wind through the trees, the calls of the woodland birds, and the faint murmur of conversation in the distance. Soothed by the hum and the breathing of the world around him he found himself falling, deep and downwards into blissful sleep.

He snapped his head up as he heard the sound of voices approaching the cooking pot.

"I sent him here for food John! I swear!"

"Hmm where has that lad gone to this time?" John sounded peeved and Will knew that he should make his presence known, but the next voice he heard stopped him.

"It is not like him! He should be here helping us, not disappearing! I do not understand this behaviour!"

Djaq's words were spoken in anger and they stabbed like a dagger through his heart. It screamed for him to own up, to take away the obvious disappointment that they felt towards him. But his body refused to move and instead he listened, anticipating the punishment that he knew he deserved.

"Whatever it is lass, I am sure there is a good explanation. And if I need to I will shake it out of him! Come on maybe he is with Robin" and they wandered off again.

"_Show them Will, show them what you are doing! They will understand_!" The inner voice urged him desperate for him to find peace with the others and with himself.

"_No_!" he replied to it stubbornly. "_No explanations, I have to finish this on my own. I have to give them the camp before it is too late_."

And he quietly rose and made his way back to the gully, knowing that he could not leave it now until he had finished what he had to do.

-o0o-

Marian urged her horse on through the last of the woods before Locksley keeping low in the saddle to avoid low branches and boughs as the trees thinned out. Keeping both hands firmly on the reigns she tried to ignore the dull throb in her stomach where the stitches that Djaq had so expertly sown up her wound were jostled by the up and down motion in the saddle.

It had been a miracle that she had survived at all and Marian thanked god every morning for her life, for the skill of Djaq and for the death bead admissions that she and Robin had finally shared. Admitting their true feelings only when faced with loosing each other and finally being honest.

Now however her last words to him had been harsh before she had agreed to go with Guy and followed him to the castle to get better treatment for her father. She had been angry with him, furious even that he should suggest that she didn't care about the people of Knighton in their time of need. Her father was ill, he was the only family that she had now and she had been blinded by that fact.

Until the harsh reality of the situation had slapped her in the face in that meeting with Guy outside her father chamber. People were suffering all over the surrounding area not just her beloved Knighton and yet she was seeking sanctuary in the grey imposing walls of the castle for the sake of her father who did not even want to be there.

That had made her mind up.

After making sure that her father was comfortable for the time being and sleeping she had gently kissed his forehead and made her way to her own chambers loudly telling the servants that she needed sleep and was not to be disturbed.

Pulling the Nightwatchmans disguise on she had winced when she saw the sewn up hole where the small blade had plunged into her with evil intent. The mask sliding into place to cover her features made her bolder and she had allowed herself a small smile of confidence. No one would believe that the Nightwatchman was alive let alone be looking for him.

And so she had managed to sneak from her chambers unnoticed and through the dank passageways of the castle in flickering torchlight. Guy had been right that there were more guards on duty but she knew when to make a move and when to remain motionless.

Besides it had been easy for her to silence the two guards outside the stables. They had hit the ground unconsciously before they could even cry out and were now bound and gagged in the dark recesses of the stable. No one would find them for hours and she would hopefully be back by then.

Now she could finally see the old barn on the outskirts of Locksley after a furious ride and she pulled tightly on the reigns to stop the horse. It neighed loudly and came to 'a stop where she slowly dismounted so as not to tear her wound. Tying the horse to a nearby tree she walked over to the barn.

There were people milling around outside, some stood around a makeshift cooking pot holding out bowls for a meagre portion of stew and others carrying stricken family members towards the half open doors. One burly man who was obviously ill himself held an ashen faced child in his arms. She couldn't have been more than four years old and her mass of blonde curls hung limply besides her face

She saw Much rush out and scoop the child into his arms concern etched across his face mingled in with anxiety and exhaustion and then there was John appearing to help the man. Pulling one of his arms over his shoulder and supporting his weight effortlessly.

Much didn't see her approach as he went inside the barn but John certainly did. He stopped for a moment with a shocked look on his face and closer up Marian could see that even he was showing signs of stress and strain. How could she have let them do this alone whilst she had swanned off to the castle?

John inclined his head in the direction of the barn answering her unspoken question.

Robin was inside. She needed to talk to him.

Taking a deep breath she followed John inside and stopped suddenly when she saw the scene before her. The sick were everywhere, taking up most of the floorspace on simple makeshift cots. There was a fire blazing in the centre to heat the place and those who were not as ill as others were tending to those worse off.

The smell was overpowering at first but Marian fought against the urge to run back out into the fresh air. She saw Much tenderly lay the small child on a cot and then saw the nimble form of Djaq rush over to assess her. Marian watched in wonder as Djaqs skilled hands and mind went to work, checking the girl for a fever and any other symptoms. It wasn't worth placing a wager as to how had she was working to find a cure.

Every fibre in Marians being wanted to rush over and help the girl, help the others but she needed to speak to Robin first and so with a heavy heart she tore her eyes away from the scene in front of her and began to scan the barn, looking for his wiry figure.

She couldn't see him at first, he wasn't around any of the beds or the fire...where was he?

Then her heart gave a lurch as she saw him. He was up in the loft section of the barn and deep in the shadows. It was a wonder that she had seen him at all to be honest but the way he appeared made her forget her anger from when they had last spoken. He was sitting slumped down against the barn wall with his head down and propped up by his hands that rested around his eyes and on his temples. She had not seen him like this before and was shocked.

Without even knowing what she was doing Marian found herself walking over the barn and climbing the ladder to the loft space. She was ghostly quiet as it was the only way she knew to move when dressed as the Nightwatchman and he did not even notice her until she crouched beside him and put her hand on his arm.  
He seemed lost in his own thoughts and jumped at her touch. "Marian! What are you doing here?" he said softly looking at her through sad eyes.

She pulled down her hood and slid her mask over her head now that nobody else could see her. There was no use in going over the argument that they had had three days previously. She regretted it deeply and saw that he had been right. Yes her father was ill but the people needed her too.

"Robin...I am sorry for what I said to you and for leaving you to deal with all of this. I was stubborn and pig headed. All that I could think about was the wellbeing of my father. I forgot the people who I am responsible for and..." she said but was interrupted.

Robin reached a hand up to cup her face and her gaze was drawn to his. She saw the thin lines of strain around his eyes and the dark circles that told of his worry and fatigue.

"Shhh now...all that matters is that you are here now Marian. I am at a loss of what to do? More ill come in by the hour and no matter how hard we work we don't seem to be able to stop it! Djaq is trying everything to find a cure, Much is playing nursemaid to everyone, Allan and John are running around doing everything possible and Will...well when he isn't slogging away at whatever I ask he disappears! We cannot go on like this. I need your help."

His eyes looked to hers and she saw the fear in them now. Fear that he couldn't help the people. Fear that more would die.

"What do you want me to do Robin? I am here to help." She leant forwards and put her arms around him to comfort him knowing how he hated to show weakness in front of his gang.  
Here though- out of prying eyes she could allow him to let his guard down.

-o0o-

When they climbed down the ladder Robin had put his fears aside and wore the mask of a leader again. Strong, confident, exuding strength. Marian meanwhile had donned her mask and hood again in front of the villagers.

They stood side by side, ready to fight this illness and take on the task of getting everyone well again. Robin saw Allan slink in the doorway and called him over with a wave and a shout. He then turned to Much, Djaq and John and beckoned them over.  
Once again Will was nowhere to be found. What on earth was he doing?

"Right listen up everyone. Obviously this illness is still spreading faster than we can cope and we have already lost far too many people to it...God rest their souls."

Lowering his voice so that the Villagers could not hear he said "Marian as agreed to return to Nottingham castle and raid the Sheriffs alchemy stores to see what herbs and remedies he has there for Djaq to use...she is also going to keep us informed on the goings on there. Apparently the Sheriff has been struck down by the illness and Gisborne is in charge...and we all know how tyrannical he can be."

He looked towards Marian and although he could not see her features under the mask he knew that she would be staring at him with a determined appearance on her face.

"Whilst we wait for the supplies we keep doing what we have been doing for now. You are all working so hard and I thank you my friends. I know that it has not been easy. I am proud of you."  
He heard Much give a disdainful snort next to him and turned to the man questioningly.

"Well I am sorry to interrupt Master but what about Will? He keeps disappearing and when he turns up he looks like he is going to keel over himself! Have you spoken to him recently?" said Much.

Robin thought for a second and realised that Much was right. He hadn't seen Will for hours and even then he had barely spoken to the man as he had been helping a woman to her bed. In fact he remembered he had yelled over to Will to go get a few hours rest after he had seen the man stumble over some firewood.

Much had obviously seen the look on his face and continued on. "He was back a while ago- looked a complete state, as though he hadn't slept in days. Took a bowl of broth and then I had to come back in here. I have no idea where he is now. Another disappearing act again?"

"We went to look for him before too." Said Djaq in a weary voice. "After you had told us that he was eating the broth by the tree but we could not find him. You say he looked bad Much? How bad?"

Much looked like he was about to retort but it was at this moment when Allan gave an awkward little cough. He had been silent until this point mulling over the harsh words that he and Will had exchanged again.

Everyone looked towards him and saw him standing there with his right hand scratching the side of his face. "Err...look I saw him before too. Right after we buried Forest he was stood besides the barn and he wasn't in the best of moods. His eyes were as red as anything and he was as pale as a ghost. Stalked away from me in a foul mood and got me really riled up."

Allan looked up at the others awkwardly not wanting to admit that they had had another argument. "See, the thing is that I was angry myself at loosing Forest and err...well maybe I said some harsh words...things I regretted straight afterwards."

"Another argument!" growled John.

"Where has he gone now?" said Robin. This wasn't good news. He thought that they had put their differences behind them during this time. Now wasn't the time for them to carry on the fighting. Will needed to be here with the gang...well after a good rest by the sounds of the state that he had worked himself up into.

Allan glanced over nervously at Djaq and inwardly cringed when he saw the glare that was emanating in his direction from her. He shrugged apologetically.

"Allan, did he look feverish to you? Did he shake at all? You said he looked ghostly pale. Tell me?"

He thought for a moment at Wills appearance. True he had never seen the man look like that before and come to think of it he had been sweating slightly but he could not remember seeing him shake. He let his eyes drift to the floor as the implications of what Djaq was implying hit him.

Kicking at the dirt floor awkwardly in front of him he spoke "Yeah he looked a little sweaty."

'_Oh god' _he thought to himself. "_Please don't let him be ill_."

He saw Djaq step forward and look at Robin, fear in her eyes.

"Robin we have to find him."


	9. Heart and Soul

Chapter 7

Heart and Soul

Allan Finds Will

Allan: No!

Rushes over to stricken form of Will Scarlett and gently rolls him over

Allan:Will! Can you hear me?

Will(mumbles): Allan?

Allan: Come on let's get you to Djaq

Will (resisting): No. Shouldn't be here. Have to finish it.

Allan: What did you say?

Will: Go away.

Allan:Don't be an idiot. You're sick mate, you need help. I'm not going anywhere.

Will: No! Got to make amends. For what we did.

Will slumped against a tree in the ravine. He had stumbled too many times to count on the way back to where he had been working, blindly lurching into trees and irritably batting away low branches in a haphazard manner.

Now he just needed to sit and rest his aching body for a while before he began the task of hauling the last few frame logs into place with the ropes he had slung over a sturdy tree bough. Just wait until they saw the place when it was finished. Wait until he presented it to them to make up for his mistake…their mistake.

The muttered words from Much and Djaq still resonated in his ears, especially Djaq's. She probably hated him right now, no wonder she had been so willing to accept comfort from Allan at the graveside!

Agh! He shook his head grumpily in an attempt to banish away the dark thoughts and confusion. The lack of sleep was getting to him and his head pounded in pain at the slightest movement.

Come on, stop this! Pull yourself together Will!

No he couldn't get bogged down by dark thoughts, he had to get this done and then he would go back and help out at the barn. 'Maybe just a quick rest first...close my eyes for a moment or two…'

-o0o-

A noise to his left jolted his eyes open and Will was disoriented for a second. It was pitch black around him! How long had he been asleep for? He shivered involuntarily and tried to fight the urge to cough. Failing miserably he bent forward his lungs straining with the effort and he could see the frigid air mist the moisture in his breath.

When he had gathered enough energy to sit up again he looked around now that his eyes had adjusted to the lack of light. An inquisitive squirrel was scurrying about on a tree to his left. He was glad that it had made the noise or he would have probably slept the entire night in the same position. Not that he couldn't have easily drifted straight off again.

He felt terrible. Perhaps running back here away from the accusatory glances of the others had not been the best course of action. He needed to get warm now seeing that the first frost of the winter was laying itself down on the ground like a shimmering sheet of purest silk.

Placing trembling hands on the ground besides him he pushed himself up unsteadily from the ground. He grabbed at the tree behind him as the floor seemed to lurch from side to side for a moment like he had been drinking ale all evening in the local tavern…like he had done on too many occasions to remember with Allan. Thinking of those times brought forth a mixture of emotions as he thought of his wily friend. Would they ever regain their friendship after what had passed these last few weeks?

Will took a deep breath which made him more alert for a moment as the frigid air his hit lungs and he pulled himself upright. Taking a few steps forward he set his jaw defiantly. He needed to move, to get a fire going, to warm up and then make a start on whittling more pegs to hold the frame together. At least he could do that whilst he sat by the fire.

Every muscle and bone in his body ached deeply as he leant down to collect bits of wood for a fire and even though he was determined to get the fire going the constant bending and straightening made his head spin and his vision dim. What on earth was up with him? He had gone without sleep for an age before when they had been chased relentlessly by those ferocious dogs on the orders of the Sheriff but this felt different. He felt physically ill...

Taking a deep steadying breath as he straightened again after picking up a large fallen branch he felt his stomach heave and spasm and immediately experienced a burning sensation in the back of his throat as the contents of his stomach gave a lurch. He tried to hold it back but another wave of nausea hit him and he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground beside him followed by another draining course of coughing.

Everywhere was spinning now and he stared disorientated at the pile of branches scattered haphazardly at his feet. Taking a few stumbling steps forward he felt his vision tunnelling in the dim light. The last thing he wondered as his vision completely faded was why the ground was suddenly tilted and rushing up to meet his face...

-o0o-

Hours earlier...

Robin had perched himself on the edge of an as yet unoccupied cot. His head was cupped in his hands for a moment whilst he tried to think. Quick and decisive, that was what he needed to be now. Will was ill and he had done another disappearing act on them. Part of Robin was angry and part of him was deeply worried about his friend.

'He probably didn't even really know what he was doing or think that he was ill'

Looking up for a moment he saw Much pacing backwards and forwards, Allan stood off to one side leaning against the wall but with a troubled expression replacing his trademark smirk, Marian was waiting patiently beside him but he could sense her unease in the way her shoulders were held rigidly and John and Djaq were talking animatedly in hushed tones by the cot of the young girl that they had brought in.

It wasn't that they weren't worried, far from it judging by the anxious looks that they both kept throwing in his direction, waiting for him to make his decision. Both would be ready to spring into action if he needed them to but they were also using their heads and keeping up with taking care of the sick.

The ill and the dying around him made his decision much easier to make. They needed to find Will but the sick needed to be taken care of too.

He stood up and looked at the others with his eyes set in a determined gaze.

"Lads...Djaq...gather around and listen to me" he said in a tired yet even tone. The past few days had taken a lot out of all of them and he was worried that more of them would become ill as it seemed that this fever chose its victims randomly no matter how selfless and worthwhile the person lived their life.

Turning to Much and Djaq he began. "Much, Djaq I need you two to stay here in the barn and take care of the sick. We cannot leave them on their own to fend for themselves. Will would never want that if he were here himself."

Robin could see that Much was about to say something but he shook his head to stop the man. Djaq simply nodded slowly and Robin could see the mixture of emotions playing out in her dark eyes. He knew that she had bonded and befriended Will since her arrival in Nottingham a few months previously. Knew that her feelings for him were constantly developing and that she just hadn't completely realised that yet.

"I am planning to go and check with the people of Locksley and Clun. There may be those who cannot get here unaided and I will take some of the herbs and medicines that Djaq has produced. Marian you are to return to Nottingham Castle as we discussed whi..."

He was interrupted by Marian speaking softly but insistently at his side.

"Robin, if you need me too I can go look for Will, I shall not be missed for a few hours yet."

Robin shook his head quickly. "No my love, I need you to get back to Nottingham, check out our magnificent acting Sheriff and besides you do need to see your father again. I shall see you where we discussed tomorrow morning at first light."

He placed his hand on her delicate shoulder and turned to the remaining two members of his gang. The two members who had the skills that were required to find Will. Skills honed by years of living off the land and poaching animals from right under Nobles eyes.

Tall, brooding and stocky John who knew Nottingham Forest like no one else. Lythe, cocky and cunning Allan who had the best tracking skills that Robin had ever seen.

"Allan, John I need you two to go and find Will. Whatever he is doing make sure you bring him back here...and fast. It looks to me as though the weather is about to turn tonight. We may see frost before morning."

He saw Allan stand straight up from the wall, face eager and ready to go, eyes apprehensive and darting from side to side. Unusually quiet for him he simply nodded and said "Come on then John- let's go!"

John nodded in grim determination and they both exited the barn. Robin called after them. "Bring him home lads...bring him home safely."

-o0o-

Djaq was wiping a stricken mans brow. She could feel the heat from his forehead radiating out through the cloth she held and the pained features of his face as he struggled through some unknown nightmare. Hours earlier he had been thrashing about in the cot and Djaq had been forced to ask Much to help her hold him down so that he did not injure himself. Now however he had exhausted himself and his face had taken on a grey pallor.

She knew that he did not have long left to live...the only thing that she could do for him now was to try and make him comfortable. A thing that she was getting far too used to doing.

In fact the only comfort that Djaq had at the moment was the fact that the temperature had suddenly dropped and it seemed that there would be a frost that evening. A good thing for the fever but a bad thing for Will being out in the cold.

Whilst she mopped the man's brow...she did not even know his name. He had stumbled into the barn in a state of delirium shouting nonsensical words and flailing his arms. Her thoughts wandered to that of Will and immediately she felt fear and anxiety coursing through her body.

Where was he? What was he doing? Did he even know what he was doing? If the fever had taken hold of him he could have fallen and injured himself. Alone, with nobody to look out for him...anything could have happened.

He could even be...NO! No she could not think like that. He would be fine and more than likely he would come back to the barn angry and annoyed that they had wasted precious time looking for him. Yes he would come back and she would be able to talk to him, reassure him. Each time that she had wanted to talk to him in the past few weeks something had come between them. The big fight between him and Allan, the fallout from that and then this fever that had taxed her physician skills to the maximum.

She carried on mopping the man's head as her mind wandered again to thoughts of Will. He had been the one who had accepted her before anybody else. Been protective of her- in a way that was not patronising but just showed that he would look out for her, made her feel welcome. Of course the others had been good to her too especially Allan with his joking and the tender comforting at the grave hours earlier. But it was the quiet supportiveness of Will who had gotten her through the first few difficult weeks in the camp.

Suddenly Djaq felt a gentle hand on her wrist. Shaking her head to rouse herself from her thoughts she looked up into the worried features of Much.

"Djaq...you need to stop. He is gone." He said softly and lifted her hand and the cloth from the man's face with a small sigh.

Djaq looked down horrified. The man was dead. His pained features now relaxed and he lay perfectly still as though death had given him peace from the nightmare, peace from the pain and horror of the fever.

How could she have let him die whilst she could think only of Will? A wave of guilt assailed her and she brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Allah forgive me" she whispered as she watched Much gently lay a blanket over the dead man's form. Lack of sleep and worry over Will had made her pay little attention to a stricken mans last few moments on this earth.

Much placed his gentle hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes which were now brimming with tears. "Djaq, you need to get some rest. There was nothing more we could do for him. At least he is not in pain anymore."

She could not look into his eyes at first and kept glancing at the still form under the blanket. Try as she might she could not help thinking that it could be Will under that blanket, that he may not survive this illness if he had truly caught it. At the moment she could not cure it.

Finally she looked into the eyes of Much and could tell that he knew where her thoughts were leading. "They will find him Djaq. Trust me John and Allan can find anything when they set their minds to it."

He squeezed her shoulders a little in encouragement and added "And trust me when he is better he shall be getting an earful from me about running off all the time and making me fret so much about him. I swear that I have aged a decade in the last week."

-o0o-

Allan shivered and wrapped his cloak around him more tightly. The light was dimming and it was becoming difficult to see the small traces and footfalls that the carpenter had left in his wake. They were stopped and Allan could see John crouched down low, staff held in his hand peering closely at a low broken branch and a footprint beneath it.

"John what can you see? Oi John come on you have been there for an age! Are the footprints from Will?" he said hopping from one foot to another to keep warm. The air was becoming frigid and already he could see his own breath when he spoke.

They had been tracking for what seemed like hours now but the myriad of people arriving at the barn by different routes had left a litter of trails. Once or twice they had found a print that could only belong to Will. The pattern of the print unmistakably the carpenters but it had been mingled in with countless others and it had taken them time to follow each individual trail.

Both of them using whatever skills that they had honed over the years in order to find their friend and comrade. Checking broken twigs and trampled bushes.

John eventually looked up at him and simply said "No." in a growling voice. He stood stiffly and looked towards Allan. Both of them did not want to call it a defeat for the night first. Neither of them prepared to be seen giving up on Will and leaving him to fend for himself in the frigid air.

But the light was now almost gone and even the best tracker could not operate without light. If they didn't find him soon they would have to return empty handed and resume their search in the morning. That was a prospect that neither of them wished to contemplate

-o0o-

Robin felt chilled to the bone as he wrapped his cloak around him and tried to get as close as he could to the camp fire.

He breathed on his hands to warm them and then blew out a puff of air, marvelling at the vapour that was expelled from his lungs. The brightness of the day meant no cloud in the sky and as a result it was going to be a cold night. A frost was predicted and for many it would be welcomed for perhaps this might be the best medicine for those stricken by the fever. It was often said that the plagues and fevers liked the cold weather much less than their victims did provided that it was dry – like today. Robin hoped fervently that this was true, and that maybe they could finally overcome this epidemic.

Djaq seemed to welcome the prospect of frost despite her love for warm weather, but they all knew that its benefits were not guaranteed and that they may come with a price.

He watched her still working feverishly on the other side of the camp fire. She was grinding some herb or other into mulch, using her skills and knowledge in combination with the medicines that Marian had supplied. How he marvelled at her abilities! There were few women who could fight like her, care like her, reason like her and yet look like her. It was no wonder that she was held in such high regard by the others in his gang.

But she only had eyes for one, even though she probably still did not know it herself. He had seen it in her hidden looks and glances and knew that she had feelings for the young carpenter of Locksley, feelings that went beyond brotherhood and cameraderie. And he also knew how well she hid the agony she felt at this time as she kept herself busy caring for the sick and the needy here in Sherwood Forest. She was frantic with worry over the missing man.

She was not alone.

He frowned into the flames of the wire, looking for answers to the whereabouts of Will Scarlett. Trying to find some way to heal his gang of outlaws and bring them back together as a single unit. It struck him that the core of the issue was the broken relationship between Will and Allan. He had been too distracted to consider the depth of feeling between them and how it was affecting everybody. Perhaps too much damage had been done. He shivered again and wrapped his cloak around him even tighter. No! He could not allow it. He was glad that it was Allan that he had sent out with Little John to search for him, and had not missed the look of anxiety etched on the trickster's face, mirroring the fatherly one of Little John and no doubt equally reflecting his own, as they returned from their fruitless search in the dark. Allan had tried to reassure them all that Will was strong and that he would be alright, as if he was trying to convince himself of that fact. But he fooled no one, least of all himself.

He was out there, sick and alone in the freezing cold. One of his men. He should have seen this coming. He could have prevented it. If only he had talked with Allan and Will before now, helped them to mend the rift that had formed, where once there had been a bond of brotherhood. He was sure then that Will would not have been stealing away on his own at every opportunity, and that he would be with them this evening, well and strong as ever.

He leaned closer to the fire, still searching the flames as he placed his chin on his hand and absentmindedly stroked his beard.

So much to consider.

So many were sick and no one in power cared to help them. Gisborne was acting in typical fashion, guarding the castle against the desperate and hungry instead of helping the hungry out of their desperation. Marian had managed to steal some supplies from the castle but he worried that she would not be successful the next time and he had begged her not to do it again. He smiled as he thought of his beautiful love, strong and brave, she would bring news tomorrow if she could get away from Gisborne. Tonight's frost heralded the onset of winter with nowhere for shelter for him and his men. And his fractured gang were becoming increasingly agitated with each other as exhaustion, fear and worry set in.

Where was Will? Robin felt certain that if they found him, then that would signal a turning point in their fortunes. Maybe they would unite in their joy at his return and pull together again.

Not that they hadn't all been working hard over the past days. He had been proud of every one of his men as they had comforted the sick, constructed the makeshift hospital, found supplies and medicines, and followed his every command without complaint. But there was little of the normal fellowship, and more often than not meals were eaten in silence, and any conversation that did not involve a plan of action to help the sick tended to turn to bickering.

Why had he only noticed this now?

Robin wished that he had the answers but like the others he was also exhausted. He knew that he was not in control of events and it disturbed him greatly. He was relying on luck to get them out of this and that was not a position he liked.

"Sleep" Marian had said to him before she left for Nottingham. "It will be better after some sleep – you will see"

She was right of course. But Robin of Locksley would not be sleeping tonight, not when one of their own was out there alone, not when so many needed him to watch over them. Let the others sleep for now.

He glanced over at the slumbering forms of Little John and Much, smiling slightly at Much's open mouthed gape then frowning at the mist that appeared with every breath. How the frost was a bittersweet visitor tonight. He went over and tucked Much's blanket around him further, nodded reassuringly to Djaq then sat down beside Allan a Dale, who like him was robbed of sleep this night and sought solace within the flickering light of the wood fire. He placed a hand on the troubled man's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Its not your fault Allan"

No further words were said, and they sat together in companionable silence each lost in their own thoughts, each knowing that they revolved around the same theme.

-o0o-

The early morning dawn revealed a world swathed in white. John Little awoke and stretched out his aching and weary muscles. The cold weather was not a friend to John's joints and he knew it would take a while before the stiffness would wear off. He spotted Djaq and Robin returning from the barn and envied their youthful vigour. He sat up, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Good news at last!" declared Robin. "Everyone made it through the night and for many the fever is broken!"

"It appears the frost has brought some good after all" stated Djaq simply, looking relieved. "I hope it is here to stay for a while, so that we can be rid of this plague"

John sniffed the air as he stood up, grimacing as his knees complained at the abuse.

"It is here for today anyway, I do not think it will lift for a while."

Much and Allan arrived bearing bowls of steaming broth.

"Get that down you and then we will go and look for Will again." Allan did not want to waste any more time and certainly could not bear the accusatory looks that Djaq cast his way. "Robin are you coming today? We could use the help."

Robin had considered this through the night. His heart desperately wanted to lead in the search but there were still many sick people to care for. What if more arrived today? He knew that he could not take the risk of leaving the camp unmanned. It was just too soon to say that they had come through the worst. His heart told him that for them, the worst was yet to come. He shook his head.

"I wish I could come with you but there is still too much to do here. Djaq needs to stay here, and Much my friend you are too useful here. Marian may return with news from the castle and I need to be able to receive it. I'm sorry my friends. I am sure that he can't have gone too far."

"Maybe not far, but certainly well hidden" muttered Much. "The cold weather might be good for fighting fevers and things, but I am guessing that to be out in it without protection is not good" he cast a knowing look at Allan, who rolled his eyes and response, determined to get going as soon as possible away from the stares and the sarcastic remarks.

John had finished his broth by this time and grabbed his ever present staff.

"I think we should try west again" Allan said to him as they left the others behind. "There were many footprints heading in that direction. I have a feeling that we were close yesterday."

"I hope you are right Allan" came the gruff reply and they proceeded in a westerly direction, using their honed tracking skills to spot signs that a carpenter might have been on their path recently. Their progress was slow at first as they tried to make sense of the jumble of footprints that was near to their makeshift camp and hospital, but eventually they picked up several sets of prints in a muddy pathway that could only have been from Will's flat boots, the ones he wore when he needed to be silent through the forest. The frost had been their friend again, as the earth was hard and seemed to have preserved the treads in stone, at least until the next rain came.

After a while the ground became stonier, but there was a clear pathway, probably a deer trail, and they guessed that this was the way that the young carpenter had travelled every day.

Until the path split.

"Which way do you think?" Allan asked John, hoping that he could pick up some sign of Will's passage. But John shook his head and they each took a path and followed it, both hoping against hope that their missing friend would be found at the end of the trail. While Allan's keen eyes scanned the path for signs of his passage, his mind wandered towards the inevitable subject of his friend.

He should have known better. Will had clearly needed a friend – his closest friend – to be there for him. And what had he done yesterday, berated him and left him alone, knowing full well that there would be an explanation for his disappearances, and that he was probably carrying out some needlessly selfless task to demonstrate his loyalty to Robin and to the gang.

Idiot!

Didn't the man realise that he had proved his worth in the past a thousand times over?

He was angry! Angry at Djaq for the look she gave him when he told her that he looked feverish. Angry at Robin for expecting more from him than he could give and for thinking that it was not his fault when it was. Angry at the others for blaming him for Will disappearing again. How was he supposed to know he would run away like some wayward child? How could he know that he and Much were the only ones who had seen him? That he had gone again and not returned. He did not deserve their annoyance with him. Quite clearly they thought that he did not care about Will any more after the fight that they had. Its not like anyone ever spoke to him about it did they? Did anyone care about how much Allan a Dale had suffered over this? No. And here he was working alongside everyone else, suffering from the cold and hunger with them, from exhaustion from having worked with them. And what was it for? Not for Allan a Dale's benefit that was certain.

Mostly though he was angry at Will for being so distant from everyone that they all worried about him. He should not have put them in this position. And once again they were looking for him instead of concentrating on the job at hand.

Ever since their altercation they had barely talked to each other. Yes they have all been busy of late but Will had just been unavailable. He avoided eye contact now, and was even less talkative than before, not just with him mind, with everyone. He would pop up, follow Robin's instructions and before you knew it the job was done and he was gone again!

But where?

What would Will Scarlett do? What is he good at? Wood of course! Well strike me down, we're surrounded by the stuff so no help there Allan. He will be crafting something though there is no doubt.

But what?

Something big of course or it would have been done by now. For the life of him, he could not think what Will might be doing.

Allan groaned in frustration as the deer path seemed to fade from existence. He had wandered into a tiny clearing, and could get a clear view of a patch of blue sky above him, although the watery sunlight was not high sufficient to break through the shadows. The ground sloped upwards slightly towards an outcrop of rocks, and it appeared that there was a cave within it. It occurred to him that he should look inside it, just in case Will was there, but as he drew nearer he realised that where he thought the doorway was natural, it had been made by someone. A frame of timber, lashed together with ropes nestled neatly within the opening between the rocks.

Suddenly wary, Allan a Dale stopped and listened for sounds of life within. He edged closer, all the while prepared to turn and run at the first sign of trouble. When he saw and heard nothing he approached the makeshift door and stole a glance inside, then entered.

As he stepped in the only thing he spotted was a supine figure lying on the ground, still and motionless and all other thoughts were banished from his mind in an instant.

"No!"

He stood rooted like the trees around him as his head attempted to reconcile with what his eyes were seeing. Then after what seemed like hours to him, yet in reality were only seconds, he found himself stumbling towards the lifeless form dreading what he might find, yet needing to know the truth.

He reached his friend and turned him over, feeling his heart thumping wildly in his chest, looking for signs that he was still alive.

"Will! Can you hear me?" he almost whispered.

He almost shouted for joy when Will mumbled in response.

"Allan?"

Yes! He looked with alarm at his grey pallor and the beads of sweat on the young man's face.

"Come on let's get you to Djaq," he said concern filling his voice. He placed his arm under Will's neck and attempted to lift him up to a sitting position. He could feel the heat radiating from his young friend through the arms of his shirt and knew for certain that he was in trouble. His only thought was to get him to help, to the gang and to Djaq.

Will however, delirious with fever, had other ideas and tried to bat him away, his arms flailing wildly.

"No. Shouldn't be here. Have to finish it." He seemed barely aware of his surroundings.

Allan tried to hold his arms down as Will resisted him, leaning in to try and reassure his friend and understand what he was talking about.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"Go away." Will mumbled incoherently, trying to turn away from him.

He shook his head in confusion and denial – clearly Will did not know what he was saying.

"Don't be an idiot. You're sick mate, you need help. I'm not going anywhere."

He tried again to get hold of Will, grabbing him under his arms and hoisting him up to a wavering standing position, desperately trying to support the weight of his unwilling patient. Will's struggles were weaker now, although he still tried to resist him.

"No! Got to make amends. For what we did."

The words were barely a murmur, but they drove through Allan a Dale's heart like a spear. He stopped and stared at the feverish features of the stricken man, trying to comprehend the meaning of the words that had been uttered.

Make amends.....

What we did.......

They both sank back down to the ground and he sat there still holding his friend in his arms, dumbfounded as he absorbed the meaning of those simple words. Glancing around him he was amazed at how much the young man had achieved in such a short time. He had single-handedly constructed a framework that nestled within a small valley of a rocky outcrop. Even now he could see where areas had been marked out, almost like there were going to be separate chambers. And there was going to be a roof. There was no doubt in Allan a Dale's mind about what Will had been trying to achieve and why.

He did not know what to think.

A fist contracted around his heart and tightened around it like a vice as the enormity of Will's actions and the implications that it had on him, Allan a Dale, struck home. In those few moments he looked within his own soul and found himself wanting. Never would he ever be able to compare with Will Scarlett. Maybe he should stop trying.

Will shuddered in his arms and he knew that he needed to act quickly to save him. Taking a deep breath he stood, and hauled the sick man up, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Will," he sighed with resignation. "Let's go my friend."

And he half carried and half dragged the semi conscious man through the doorway that he had stumbled upon, and slowly and painfully began the long journey back to the others.


	10. Man and Woman

**CHAPTER 8**

**Man and Woman**

_Allan and Robin approach the clearing where the roughly constructed doorway lies_

**Allan** It's just down here

**Robin** Allan, we don't have time for this

**Allan** You have got to see this – trust me

**Robin** What is this place?

**Allan** I found him over there

_He points to a spot in the centre of the gulley where there is a pile of gathered twigs._

**Robin** You mean he did this all by himself?

**Allan** Looks that way

_Robin shakes his head and looks around in wonder_

**Robin** Unbelievable!

Little John loved to be able to use his skills. He was a good forester who knew well the signs that marked the passing of deer, foxes, badgers, pine martins, even the occasional squirrel. He could even follow the trail of people who were careful not to leave one, and pick out a footprint from a jumble of many - such was the mastery of his craft.

Because of his skill he knew that Will Scarlett had used this path before, but that it had not been recently. So he turned back, hoping to pick up a warmer trail in his pursuit of the young carpenter. Not that anything would be warm today he grumbled to himself. Maybe Allan would have better luck.

He made his way slowly and carefully, keeping alert for signs of him turning away from the path, or having fallen or worse. Little John did not want to consider the possibility that maybe something more sinister had happened to the young man. He dismissed the idea from his head; let's just find him first.

He remembered well the day that he met Will Scarlett and Allan a Dale. One as dark and brooding as the other was jovial and light-hearted in the face of narrow escape from the hangman's noose, only to find themselves within the clutches of a gang of outlaws. He had made his mind up there and then about them, and time and again his instincts had proven to be true.

They were not so different.

Where one would talk, the other would act. But both would have the same intent. After all both were sentenced to hang for stealing. Both proved time and again that they would protect the poor. Each of them would die for the other. Both left for a better life.

Both of them returned.

And both of them bore the guilt for their act and had to deal with that guilt in their own way.

He heard them long before he saw them. It was Allan, calling out for help!

"John! Where are you?"

He rushed forward towards the sound, hoping that the news was good, dreading that it was not. Breaking through a bank of shrubs, he spotted them and rushed over without hesitation. Allan was supporting a limp Will and was struggling up the slope, panting with exertion. Despite his slight frame, Will was strong and tough, and he was not easy to carry.

John assessed the situation even as he careened towards them, taking note of Will's sickly pallor and how his legs seemed unable to support his body. As he reached them he grabbed the other arm and placed it around his shoulders, taking his share of the load. He could almost feel Allan's relief as Will's dead weight lurched to that of the larger man, and John found Will's head resting on his shoulders. Will was mumbling incoherently. Fiery heat was emanating from him. John knew that this was serious and that they had to get the fever down quickly.

He looked over at Allan, who had his head down, concentrating on placing one foot in front of the other. It was clear that Allan was exhausted from many days of hard work, a sleepless night and from carrying his friend for who knows how long. He needed Allan to stay calm now for what he was about to suggest.

"Allan! We need to cool him down NOW!"

"Once we get to Djaq – " Allan began, intent on their mission to bring the lad back to the hospital and to an anxious Djaq, who might stop glaring at him if he brought him back.

"No Allan. We turn and make for the river, get him in the water!"

That stopped Allan in his tracks and he stared at the big man incredulously

"The river is freezing! You will kill him!"

But John knew that it would be his only option and he grabbed Allan's shoulder with his free hand.

"Listen to me. I have seen many die these few days. All like this. All burning. The cold water will cool him down. Trust me Allan it is the only chance he has!"

But Allan remained reluctant. For him the risk was too great and he shook his head at the big man.

"Djaq will know what to do" he declared firmly. "John we can't risk it!"

"Djaq will not thank us for his dead body!" John replied. "He has no time. We need to get him in the river!"

John did not know if it was the tone of his voice, or his words, but after a moment the smaller man nodded slowly in agreement. And, decision made, they swiftly turned east where they knew the river flowed just a few hundred yards away. It wasn't deep, or particularly swift. But today it would be icy cold. As they progressed, bearing their fevered burden, John knew that Will's life depended on their immediate actions, and that if he was wrong, then Allan a Dale would never forgive him.

John Little fervently hoped that he was right. For he would never forgive himself if Will died.

They reached the riverbank and regarded the flow of the water for a moment. Allan still looked uncertain and turned to John in doubt.

"This isn't right John!"

John hesitated, wondering if his instincts were leading him astray. This had not been done before and the shock could be the end of his young friend. But he had youth and vigour on his side. What to do?

The decision was taken out of their hands when Will suddenly began to convulse as his temperature peaked and his body spiralled into fits. John knew then that it was now or never and he grabbed Will and forcefully dragged both of them into the icy water. For him it was only knee deep but he lay Will down onto the river bed and immersed him into the chill, holding him down as the fitting continued.

He was half aware that someone was shouting and that it was Allan who was desperately trying to lift his friend back out of the water, tears streaming down his face in frustration.

"What are you doing?" he screamed. "You are killing him!"

"Help me hold him down Allan" he roared in response. "Or else he WILL die!"

Allan a Dale looked at him numbly, his features still etched with denial as Will continued to thrash against the impact of the freezing cold water that enveloped him, only John's strength holding him down. He could not do it. He could only watch in wonder as Will Scarlett steadily calmed in the water and John Little spoke to him in soothing tones, telling him to stay with them, that all would be well, that he would live and that they cared for him. Soon the convulsing calmed to shivering and then he lay still.

Eventually John looked up into the anxious features of the young trickster and nodded.

"Right! We have done what we can, let's get him to Djaq"

And together they lifted the limp form up and resumed the journey back to the barn, all of them chilled from the cold water. John found it strangely comforting to continue with his soothing words to the stricken young man in his arms. Maybe, he thought, they would not reach him, but at least they would do no harm.

Allan a Dale was silent now. They both focussed on getting the sick man to the hospital and the only chance that he had of survival. They marched him on as swiftly as they dared and before long the pace was too much for Allan and he halted, breathing heavily.

"I just need a minute" he gasped.

"I'll take him!" responded John, knowing that he still had strength left in his limbs and that he could bear him for as long as it took and worry about the aches and pains later.

"No! We will do it together!" Allan's tone was insistent and there was a desperate tone to his voice.

But John was not for waiting and he scooped Will up over his shoulder and half walked and half ran onwards, with Allan hot on his heels. If John could have seen the look on Allan a Dale's features he would have wondered about the mix of emotions that displayed across them. But he did not and he forged onwards to get his charge back to where he would be best cared for.

As he entered the camp and ran towards that barn that served as their makeshift hospital he heard Allan shouting out behind him.

"Djaq! We found him!"

But there had been no need to call out. She had remained alert for their arrival and was on her feet as soon as they appeared at the doorway. She remained calm and stony faced as she beheld the sight of John carrying a now Will over his shoulder, his clothes wet through, Allan standing anxiously behind them.

She indicated to the unused bed that Robin had been sitting in before, and gently John laid his charge down on it. Djaq was immediately in attendance and looked with alarm at the carpenter's soaked clothing, glancing up at John in question.

"He was burning!" was the simple answer. "We had to cool him down"

She said nothing and only looked at the big man. Something in her eyes, a grim determination, almost a driving need, told him that she was in charge now, he had done all he could and that it was up to her.

He clasped her shoulder and nodded at her then stood upright and turned away from his young friend, leaving him in Djaq's care. He grabbed a hovering Allan by the shoulders and turned him also.

"Come on Allan, let's find Robin"

And they left Will with Djaq, and as they both walked through the doorway, neither could resist looking back to see the beautiful young physician hovering over the fevered carpenter, looking intently into his face and gently placing her hands on his head.

Where one felt relief that he was in good hands, the other felt the same emotion tainted with a pang of jealousy, then shook himself as he realised what he was thinking.

-o0o-

Djaq was in the centre of the barn chopping herbs by the fire that was roaring to keep the sick warm when the door opened. She stood immediately dropping the herbs to the floor in an untidy heap and gasped at the sight before her.

In the doorway stood John with the pale and limp...and sopping wet body of Will slung over his shoulder. Allan was right behind John and hopping nervously from foot to foot as he held a hand to Wills forehead checking for fever. The pair of them were shivering and their own legs were soaking wet too.

What had happened?

She was beside John in an instant, barely feeling her feet touch the dirt floor between them and guiding the burly man to the one remaining free cot with his precious load.

'Where had they found him? How long had he been like this?' These burning questions were running through her head but all the time she did not dare to move her gaze from Wills motionless form. As they told her she barely listened except for the important facts that were necessary.

They had to cool him down?

Judging by the ghostlike pallor of his face and the heat that was still emanating from him they had more than likely saved his life for she had seen far too many people die from overheating in a fever. So many thoughts and emotions were running through her head; fear that he would die, anxiety that her last words to him had not been said in the best of moods, confusion as to the constriction of her heart when she imagined life without him.

No there wasn't time to let her emotions get the better of her now. She had to be calm and methodical. She had to be the physician now. Assess his condition thoroughly and take the best course of action to ensure his survival. Too many people had died already. HE could not be another one to add to the already long list.

She barely acknowledged when John dragged a shocked looking Allan away from the bedside to find Robin and inform him of the situation.

He was still too hot despite the cold water he had been immersed into. She needed to cool him again now. Grabbing her small dagger she slit the front of his tunic open to reveal his smooth bare chest and placed a shaking hand there. The heat seeped into her cool skin but what worried her most was the erratic beating of his heart as it struggled to function under the stress of illness.

"Hold on Will Scarlett, hold on." She whispered barely audible before leaving him for mere seconds to grab a bowl of cool water and a flannel. Returning to sit next to him she immersed the cloth into the water, wrung it out and then delicately rubbed it over his pale chest with one hand.

Her other hand was on his forehead...her thumb making a comforting circular motion. Every fibre of her body cried out for the fever to break, for him to respond to her, for him to survive.

-  
She stayed like that with him for hours, only leaving his side for a few minutes at a time to quickly check on the other patients. Luckily for her most of them were quiet and sleeping peacefully. Plus Much was tending to them so that she could be with Will.

Every so often Djaq would be roused from tending to Will to feel Much tapping her gently on the shoulder. He would enquire about Wills wellbeing and shake a worried looking head before returning to checking over the others. Once or twice he brought Djaq a bowl of warming broth to keep her going and took over from mopping Wills brow with the cooling cloth whilst she hastily ate.

She watched him as he did this and heard him mutter quietly to the young carpenter. His eyes downcast and his voice brimming with emotion.

"Trust you to get ill! Running off like that...what were you thinking? Listen Will; get through this and I promise to cook your favourite meal for a week."

Looking at Much with love and admiration in her eyes she returned to her place besides Will and gathered the damp cloth. Herbs and medicines were no use to him now. The fever had taken hold of his body and was slowly leeching away at his energy reserves. If they were exhausted and the fever peaked again then he would not have the strength to survive.

"What do you think his chances are?" said Much in a dull tone. He was exhausted as was she but they both continued their work.

Djaq took a deep breath and was about to reply but the breath caught in her throat and would have turned into a sob had she not forced herself to remain silent. Now was not the time for an emotional outburst. She needed to be strong for him almost as though she could pass on some of her own strength to him.

In the end she shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say for the best and just focussed on him pulling through the next hour...and then the next hour...and the next.

It was in that manner that the long first cold day of winter passed. Watching and cooling him. Waiting and praying for him to survive.

Allan returned several times during the day. The first few times Djaq would not have noticed him had Much not made a comment on his arrival. He had stood in the doorway peering into the gloom of the barn, his face pale with worry and those expressive blue eyes of his ringed with dark patches. After a few minutes he had left only to return a few hours later to check again...reassure himself that Will was still alive.

Djaq was sure that he would never have ventured further from the doorway unless she hadn't left Wills side for a few minutes to refresh herself. She had walked quickly to the back of the barn and splashed her face in cooling water. Walking back past the beds she saw that Allan was crouched besides the cot that Will lay on.

Stopping abruptly in her tracks and feeling as though she were intruding on something deeply private Djaq listened intensely but Allan was not speaking to him. His mouth kept opening and closing as though he were trying to get something out, trying to say something that pressed heavily on his conscience but he could not. Djaq watched as Allan closed his mouth for the umpteenth time and felt a wave of pity as the man's face seemed to crumple into a myriad of grief and fear. Looking down she saw that Allan had grabbed onto Wills left hand and was holding onto it tightly. His knuckles were white and trembling.

'What must be going through his head?' she wondered. He was Wills closest friend, his confidant, his brother in arms...or at least he had been until a few weeks earlier. She wondered if he could live with the pain and regret if Will did not pull through.

Taking a few gingerly steps forward she saw Allan jerk his head up and subconsciously wipe his right hand quickly across his face. Evidently he did not want her to see the tears that were slowly trickling down his face. No, Allan a Dale rarely showed emotions as raw as he did now to anyone. In fact the only other time she had seen him like this was in that darkened alley months ago when his brother had been murdered by the Sheriff.

Allan let go of Wills hand letting it fall to the cot against the flung open tatters of his tunic and stood quickly. "I was just checkin to see how he was Djaq. You weren't there so I thought I would keep him company for a bit. I've just got back wiv Robin...I am...err just off to get a bowl of that soup."

Djaq lifted her arm to place it on Allans own for comfort but he turned and left, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed. Gone was the usual bounce in his step.

She sighed and dropped to retake her position next to Will. What impact would it have on the group to lose him? How would they react at the loss of the heart and soul? What would she do if he wasn't around?

His body was growing weaker by the hour and yet the fiery heat that emanated from him showed no sign of abating. Looking down at his thin yet toned body Djaq saw that he was trembling slightly and looking to his face she saw his eyes moving rapidly under closed eyelids. His features were etched into a grimace and his forehead lined with worry as an unknown nightmare took hold of him.

Djaq felt a wave of dread wash over her. The last man to die had suffered nightmares and restless sleep just before his temperature had peaked.

Grabbing the cooling cloth again she began to cool him again, this time whispering words of comfort to him in his fevered state. Her head was bent low near to his and the words that came from her mouth were in her native tongue. She did not think that he could hear her anyway but the soothing tones of a childhood poem may help. They certainly helped her and gave her something to focus on.

Anything to stop herself thinking the worst, imagining the impact of his loss.

He free hand was holding his. Her fingers intertwined between his long digits and Djaq was working away so intently that she jumped when she heard him speak.

"Have to finish...sorry...the camp." He murmured barely audibly.

Djaq stopped her ministrations for a moment and cupped his face with her hand. Her fingers touching the damp strands of his hair that was plastered to his face.

"Will can you hear me? Listen to me, you have to fight this. I am doing everything I can." She pleaded urgently.

For a second his eyes fluttered open as her words seemed to rouse him and unfocussed eyes peered out at her.

"Djaq?" he replied and gave a weak smile before his eyes rolled back in his head and his eyelids closed again. This time however his face was relaxed.

She didn't know what to do. She was doing everything that she possibly could. Taking a deep shaky breath she continued to cool him.

Djaq jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She sat up quickly from her slumped position over Will and blinked taking in her surroundings. She had fallen asleep in exhaustion! How could she do that and leave him alone?

Her features stricken, eyes wide she looked down at Will. He was still breathing, still consumed with fever. No worse but then no better either. Someone else was holding a cooling cloth to his forehead though and she looked across to the person who had woken her.

It was Robin. He had taken a seat opposite her and was now smilling at her reassuringly. "You needed some rest Djaq so I let you sleep for a while. I have been watching over him." He said simply.

Djaq released a breath that she had not realised that she was holding in. So he had not been alone. Robin had been with him. But that did not make the guilt disappear completely. She needed to cure him, wanted to with all her heart but all that they could do now was keep him cool and wait.

Looking back over at Robin she heard him speak to Will. Slowly and quietly. His worried eyes were fixed on Wills ashen face.

"Allan took me to where he found you Will. He showed me what you had done...how hard you have worked when I told you to rest."

Djaq was puzzled. What had Will been doing? His mysterious disappearances had puzzled her over the last week but she had pushed them from her mind when he had been carried into the barn. Why was Robin looking so awed and proud of the young carpenter...but with a touch of anger?

"You have worked wonders my friend and I am proud of you." Continued Robin not looking up from Will as Djaq's big eyes bored into him for answers.

"But I wish that you had told us earlier- explained what you were doing. What were you thinking going off on your own when you were ill? We work together as a team Will and I myself am truly sorry for not holding this team together over the last few weeks."

Robins gaze left Will for a moment and he looked at Djaq with sadness in his eyes. She knew that he was feeling the pressure from all of this. The burden of leadership pressing heavily on him. Not only having to take care of a sick population but also worry about Marians safety and his own gang who seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

She watched as Robin dipped the cloth into water again and reapplied it to Wills head. Unable to form her own words as the enormity of the situation overwhelmed her she put her hand on top of Robins to offer her support.

He smiled at this but his eyes remained sombre. Looking down at Will he said.

"When you get better Will we shall all finish the camp that you have crafted for us together."


	11. Allan and Will

**Cold Redemption-Chapter 9**

Allan and Will

**Rain, constant rain....Wet, miserable, cold...... But a warmth by his side, friendship, brotherhood.....Its good.....As it should be.....**_"I don't think like you do....""Robin would want this for us....."_**Anxiety, worry, fear....we are too late.....**_"...so ashamed...""...there was this woman, right...""....took the money...." "....sorry...really." "...not bein' funny....she's breathin'"_

**Jubilation, happiness, turns to anger** _"..Will said sorry...." ".....look at us....we are the poor...."_** Cold and dark, alone...**

**Sore....cold...frustration.....no warmth by his side.........disappeared.....where? replaced by another....cold...dark....powerful.....tempting ......Gisborne?**

_"....sorry...."_

**A grave, freshly dug and freshly filled....a woman, an embrace, a tear......a brother....angry......missing.....** _"...Allan I'm so-"...._

**He searches in the forest....he finds him as a heap in the ground....panic....fear....must get there........**_"Will...."_  
**He turns him over but he is gone......**

_"....sorry..."_

**Gisborne! He stretches his arms and beckons, grinning.**

"Allan! Wake up man – get inside!"

"Huh?"

He opened his eyes and stared in bewilderment at the gruff features of Little John. Flakes of snow had fallen on his hair and beard giving him a wizened look.

"Come on! Its snowing. You'll freeze to death out here."

"Will?"

John just shook his head, sending waves of panic through him as he jumped up and ran towards the barn that housed the sick.

"Please no...."

-o0o-

Earlier that day…

Allan had been just staring down at the motionless body of Will Scarlett after they brought him in to the barn. His mind was whirring with conflicting emotions. Some anger mixed in with his fear and worry over his friend. How dare he do something like this? Act like the savior trying to make up for what 'they' had done. Why had he not come to Allan, talked to him like he would have just a few weeks previously?

There was also a little jealousy within him. Jealousy at the fact that the others would see Will as the better man. Hadn't he been working to the point of near exhaustion too? Put his heart and soul into helping the ill of the area?

Only he had taken rest when Robin had told him too. He had eaten properly and kept his strength up. He hadn't taken off without saying a word to anyone of his whereabouts and endangering his own life in the process.

No. Allan doubted that the others would see it that way. They never did.

Yet the fact was that Will was now seriously ill and getting him well again was Allan's most heartfelt wish. No matter what his friendship was like with the carpenter right now they would always have that bond between them. One that had begun to be forged in a dark cell awaiting the noose all those months ago and would take more than this to break.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by John hauling him off to tell Robin what had happened. It all seemed a bit of a blur really. He had a vague memory of the usually stoically silent John telling a beaten and weary Robin about finding Will but all the while he could only see the image of the carpenter on the floor, face down in the forest. Ashen faced but burning up despite the frigid air…

"…did you find him Allan?" said Robins voice and making Allan jump from his thoughts.

"Allan?" said Robin sounding more concerned.

Allan blinked and focused his eyes on Robin who was staring at him. Concern etched on his face.

"Oh err…well the thing is…he has been busy. To be honest Robin you would be best seeing what he has been up to rather than me telling you." He replied, his thoughts still not fully on the situation.

So after cajoling Robin to follow him they had set off into the woods together. Following the same trail that he had trod not two hours previously they went mostly in silence. Both men not having the energy nor the spirit to keep up a conversation. Both of them consumed with their own fears for Will and the people of Nottingham.

It took much less time to reach the area that Will had been working on that it had when Allan had been virtually carrying the man. His shoulders still screamed at him that they had been overexerted and needed rest from that but there had been no way that he would leave Will and go for help. After he had seen the man convulse Allan had been glad of his decision.

Looking around he recognized that they were coming up on ridge before the ravine. He looked back to Robin and beckoned him on.

"It's just down here." He simply said and carried on but he heard Robin sigh slightly behind him. The man had been torn between seeing just what Will had been up to and staying behind to help more of the ill. Allan had only been able to persuade him to come by saying it would take less than an hour and getting John to promise to check on the people.

"Allan, we don't have time for this." Came Robin's hoarse and exhausted voice.

Allan knew that Robin would be thinking this. All good leaders wanted to make sure that their people were well taken care of. Hell- Robin would still be lording it up in Locksley Hall right now if he didn't care. But Allan also knew that Robin needed to see the camp Will had been building- even if it made him look bad.

The Allan a Dale of old was telling him to leave it. Turn back and forget about the place. 'What will it do for you? Nothin that's what!' came the mocking voice in his head. But over that came the voice of his conscience, sounding like Will Scarlet. 'Show him- he needs to see this."

The stronger voice won through.

"You have got to see this – trust me." He said looking directly into Robin's eyes and seeing the man acquiesce in silent agreement.

They carried on finally coming over the ridge to see the work area that Will had left when he had collapsed. An uneven pile of twigs and branches marked the spot where Allan had found him.

Even seeing this place for the second time Allan was astounded at what Will had achieved in such a short space of time. The strong frame of a permanent camp with a rough doorway and areas mapped out in charcoal over the frame where things were to be added. Will was more talented than he would ever give himself credit for.

He looked over to Robin who stared mouth agape at his surroundings.

"What is this place?" he asked incredulously throwing his arms out and waving them at their surroundings.

"Looks like Will has taken it upon himself to build us a camp, a permanent camp that we can use when all of this illness is over. Seems he has been coming here whenever you told him to get some rest…" said Allan trailing off at the end.

Robin shook his head in amazement and continued to look around taking everything in. He wondered over to a pile of worked logs that were propped against a tree and still showing the last traces of frost on them and ran his hand over them. They had been carefully shaped at each end. Rounded and carved so that they would interlock perfectly with one another like some pieces of a giant puzzle that only Will knew the solution to. Each one had a hole near the ends where pegs would slot in and hold the frame tight to support the weight and eventually be the backbone of the entire structure.

A structure that was like its creator. It would strive to do its best under harsh conditions and protect them when needed.

Allan found the silence too consuming. It pressed in on him and mingled with the chill in the air as it seeped into his bones. Surely snow was not too far off. By tomorrow this whole area would be covered in a white blanket as winter truly made its presence felt. He walked over to Robin and pointed to the pile of twigs and branches.

"I found him over there." He said "Face down and motionless, looked like he had been there for hours to me."

Robin spoke for the first time in minutes "You mean he did this all by himself?" he said quietly. His face was anguished and his expressive eyebrows all scrunched up. Clearly Robin was impressed but upset at the state that Will had gotten himself into.

"Looks that way." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

'Here it comes, here comes something that will make me look bad…I just know it!' said the little voice in his head that belonged to the old Allan.

Sure enough Robin looked over to him. His voice was not accusatory, it did not have a tone of disappointment to it- in fact Robin just seemed sad- but what he said still seemed as though the words had slapped Allan a Dale in the face.

"Why didn't you know about this Allan? You two used to be so close…what has happened Allan?"

He did not know what to say. All sorts of answers came to him. Angry comments, sarcastic retorts, heartfelt pleas. But none of them felt adequate enough so he said nothing.

The voice spoke to him again though. "You don't need this; they don't need you around anymore."  
Robin broke through his dark thoughts. Unaware of the impact that his words had made on Allan.

"I have seen enough for now Allan. We shall have much to discuss when Will is better...let's get back to the barn." He said sadly already beginning to walk away.

Allan stared after him, his pale blue eyes fixed on his leaders back. Would things ever be the same again?

-o0o-

If Will Scarlett had been aware of his surroundings he would have been astonished to see his friends by his side, watching over him with love and concern. He would have smiled at the tender way that Djaq applied the cooling cloth to his head and neck, talking to him all the time, telling him that he will get better. He would have scoffed at John for his fatherly gruffness, clapping him on the back as they both acknowledged the soft centre within the huge man of strength. He would have rolled his eyes at Much's nervous chatter, as he tried in vain to cheer everyone up, only succeeding in depressing them more as their helplessness was laid out before them. He would have thanked Robin for his concern, amazed that he would even register as someone to be cared for amongst so many who were more deserving than he. And he would have stood beside and just behind his closest friend, saying nothing, just being there; a comforting presence and no more, wondering why on this occasion he could not find something witty or light hearted to say.

Will Scarlett, however, was not aware and lay in delirium, oblivious to all but vague shadows, half heard words and whispered fears. Death was calling and he was considering his answer.

So he did not see Djaq shake her head, her expressive eyes filled with worry and frustration that she could do no more than she had already done. Nor did he see Robin place his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"He will fight it Djaq, he will win through!" he said, almost as if voicing the thought would make it come true.

"Of course he will!" added Much with a forced cheerfulness, desperately trying to cling onto the thread of hope that Robin had thrown across to them. "You know what he is like! He's like, well he's like those hunting dogs....."

Will Scarlett remained unaware as Much looked round the others, taking in their bemused glances. And he did not hear Little John's response.

"What are you going on about now? Hunting dogs?"

"He never gives up does he? Stubborn that one. He won't let something like a fever finish him off. No he's far too pig headed for that. I mean look at what he has just done – off building us a camp by himself."

"Much!" there was no mistaking the warning in John's voice, as he tried to stop him, casting a sideways look at Allan as he did so. There was not much that escaped Little John's notice, and he knew that Allan a Dale was suffering.

Will however did not. Their young friend remained oblivious to the real world and spoke only to demons that plagued him as he lay within a nightmarish fire. It burned him, and seemed to get hotter still, so much so that he thought that it would consume him body and soul. Outside the flames of the fire there was darkness, cool and enticing. He reached for it, but to get there he had to go through the flames.

"His fever is rising again!" they all jumped at the panic in Djaq's voice.

"What do we do?" asked Robin kneeling down beside the beautiful Saracen woman, his brow furrowed. "There must be a plan" he thought. "There is always a plan." But as they both looked at each other, they realised at the same time that this was desperate. Once again she shook her head.

"We could take him outside?" John offered, thinking that maybe it would cool him again. Eager to carry the man outside and surround him with the snow that had been falling steadily for a while he made to lift Will from his bed there and then. It was getting darker now and even colder than before but Djaq stopped him, holding his arm.

"No John, I believe that would not work this time. What you did before was good, and it saved his life, but the fever must run its course. It is up to him now."

"But there must be something..." Much began, knowing from bitter experience what the answer was. He looked between Djaq and Robin who continued to stare at each other, each looking to the other for a source of strength to carry on and see this through to the end. Much continued to plead with them.

"Djaq? Robin! We can't just sit here and wait for him to....."

But Much broke off, knowing that that was precisely what they were going to do. He found himself then looking down at the fevered form on the cot below him, and thinking about the gangly scruff of a lad that he knew when he was serf to then Master of Locksley so many years ago. It was a time when he followed his young master through thick and thin, just as he did now. Many a time he had chased the scrawny youth back to his Mother when he followed him and Robin on their many youthful adventures in the forest. Yet he never gave up and kept coming back.

"Don't give up Will" he muttered.

He jumped when Djaq placed a hand on his arm and looked into his features earnestly. He could see the mask of control that she placed over herself as she spoke to him, her need to stay strong, aloof, reserved the only barrier keeping her emotions from bubbling to the surface.

"If you want to say goodbye. Now is the time." She whispered the words, but they all heard them.

So Much then told them all of the times that he had chased Will Scarlett away when he was just a boy, watching in awe as Master Robin practiced his bow.

"My Master does not need you distracting him" he would shout as he shooed him off. But every day he would return and watch when he should have been doing his tasks for his father. But sometimes Robin would let him watch, and occasionally he let him shoot. He was good.

Robin smiled at the memory.

"He used to talk a lot" he said. "I remember that. He was always asking questions about shooting and how the bow was made. And he would tell us about what he had learned from his craft. He would talk about Luke and how he was too small to help. Not even Much could get a word in sometimes."

He bent down so that his head was close to Will and he whispered softly to him so that only Djaq who was ministering to him could hear.

"I am thinking that all of that changed when Jane died, and when you had to become the craftsman of the house. I am sorry my friend. You should never have had to suffer like that." Robin smoothed his hand over Will's forehead and nodded to him, then stood up, fingering the tag that hung around his neck. He then spoke louder so that all could hear.

"No matter what happens Will, you have left us a legacy and we will all of us see it to completion. But it will never be whole without you." With that he stepped back to allow John to speak.

John, being a man of few words, recognised the importance of the moment. Like Much he had been thinking back to the time when he first knew Will Scarlett. They had not met on the friendliest of terms, but soon a bond had formed between them. For John it had started when the young man from Locksley had given him news about his wife and his son, and from that first seed of friendship the trust and respect had grown. He knew that Will was well aware of how they felt about each other. He knew also that no words needed to be said that the others needed to hear.

"I will say my goodbyes when I need to and not before." He declared and he sat down on an adjacent cot. "I will wait."

Allan a Dale could not believe his eyes and ears. It was like he was no longer inhabiting his own body and he was watching the scene unfold as a spectator. Why was everyone talking like they were saying goodbye to him? Had Djaq just said that Will was going to die? Why had they stopped?

They were staring at him.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Allan, don't you want to say something?" Much asked him in surprise.

"What would you have me say?"

"I don't know! He's your friend isn't he?"

"You are all talking like he is going to die. He is not going to die. He is going to make it through this." He knew that he sounded desperate. His heart was talking while his head was trying to make him see the reality of the situation. But he was not ready to listen.

Djaq stood up and walked over to him, her features full of emotion.

She reached up and touched his cheek, just as he had done with her only a few days ago. He flinched at her touch and she pulled her hand away. She was trying to comfort him for the loss of a friend.......

"Allan – " she started

"No! This is not happening alright? I will not sit here and wait for him to die. Its wrong, just plain wrong!!"

And at that he turned and walked out through the doorway and into the snow.

-o0o-

Allan walked away. Slowly at first and brimming with emotion but with every step that he took his speed increased until he was sprinting as fast as he could move.

Away from the barn...away from the pain and suffering...away from Will and his last dying moments.

His heart felt as though it would burst forth from his chest as it pumped wildly trying to keep up with the demands he forced on his already exhausted body. He barely acknowledged the snow that was falling. More heavily now as the evening drew to a close and the full darkness of the night began to consume the trees around him.

He kept running. He needed to keep going to get as far away from them as possible. He couldn't bear to be around to see his best friend, his brother in arms die. Fevered and weak in a makeshift bed was not how he wanted to remember him.

No- to Allan a Dale. Will Scarlett would always be strong. Standing tall and proud, talking only when he deemed it necessary and after carefully considering the impact of every word. Yes. That is forever how he would think of him after...after he was gone.

Those thoughts thundered through his head as his body finally gave way to exhaustion and he slowed down to a stop, his chest heaving in and out trying to draw as much breath into his lungs as possible. Allan doubled over and rested his hands on his thighs finally seeing the snow on the ground. The thick flurry of flakes that swirled around him amongst the trees and the equipment that was neatly stacked against them settling and covering everything as though with a white sheet. A clean beginning.

Allan wished that the snow would cover him and give him a clean beginning. Anything would be better than what was happening now.

His legs had carried him to the camp that Will had been crafting. The last place that the carpenter has been able to use his exceptional skills in crafting them somewhere to rest. Somewhere permanent after months of moving constantly out of fear of being discovered.

Finally catching his breath he could see every exhaled lungful as it left his lips and misted in the air before him. It would be bitterly cold tonight. The first real night of winter that Nottingham had seen that year and it was going to be a harsh night.

-o0o-

He finally reached the darkness. It was cooler here, refreshing and he embraced it, taking in deep lungfuls of air. It was quiet too. The voices had gone, the visions and dreams fading to memory. Ghosts from his past and memories of his actions returning to haunt him, telling him that he deserved the hell that he was in melted into the darkness. Now they were all gone and the only sound around him was.....snoring?

He twisted and found that he could not move properly, something was weighing him down on one side. He was uncomfortable and needed to shift position.

He opened his eyes and squinted in the gloom trying to work out where he was. His confused brain cleared enough to realise that he was in the barn that had been set up for the sick people. Had he been ill? How long?

He tried to move again and still felt restricted on his right hand side. He looked down and saw a head of short black hair lying across his chest. He frowned as he tried to work out what was going on and for a moment a surge of panic ran through him as he thought that she too might be ill. But quickly he realised that she was merely sleeping, and the fear quickly dispelled to a warm satisfaction. He wanted to reach out and touch her hair, but did not fearing he might break the spell.

Instead he turned his head, looking for the source of the snoring. There was little doubt in his mind who it would be, and sure enough he spotted John in the cot next to his, lying on his back with his mouth wide open. Much was sitting on the floor beside him and had slumped over the foot of the makeshift bed, looking uncomfortably sound asleep.

His heart filled with relief and joy as he realised that they had been watching over him.

He looked the other way and locked eyes with Robin Hood. He did not sleep and was sitting against the wall of the barn watching over all of the people under his care. Robin smiled and nodded at him, saying nothing, allowing his eyes to do the talking for him.

"Welcome back Will, " they said.

He nodded in response and closed his eyes, feeling sleep wash over him. One last thought lingered as he drifted off to peaceful oblivion for the first time in days. Where was Allan?

-o0o-

Allan walked slowly over to part of the frame that Will had assembled and ran his hand down the wood. It felt smooth under his hand. Smooth from being handcrafted with love and care by Will. He looked around in wonder and just tried to take it all in. The work that Will had put into this place- even whilst it was still at the basic structural stage.

He could sit for hours and just watch Will work with wood. It had fascinated him. Such intense concentration and skilled movements. He remembered losing his tag in an ambush a few months back and asking Will for another. With only a small roll of his eyes and a murmured "not another one" he had grabbed an odd scrap of oak wood and set about making him another.

Allan had plunked himself down next to Will and rested his head in his hands which were propped up in front of him. He lost all sense of what was going on around him- even when Much had slammed a bowl of stew down before him moaning about him "not listening to a word I have been going on about! Typical!" and stomping off again.

He just watched as Will carved the tag down to the right size with the curved edges and then chipped away to add their emblem. The emblem that only he and his father could reproduce. The two most skilled carpenters in the county. Son learning his father's trade to perfection.

The trade that was about to be lost as Will breathed his last.

His legs gave way beneath him as he thought again of losing his friend. Grief mixed with remorse and guilt and flowed through his blood with every beat of his heart as he slid down against the frame of the camp. He should have been there to help him. He should have spoken to him after their fight.

Hell- their fight should never have happened in the first place!

A pressure was building up in his chest as he fought to control his emotions. It seemed to intensify with each breath and so Allan found himself breathing faster and faster to keep the feelings inside. To stop them from being released and consuming him.

The image of Will came into his mind. Him lying, sleek with his own sweat as his body feebly tried to cool itself under the onslaught of the terrible fever. Each breath seemingly taking the last of his energy stores. What had happened when he had walked out of the barn?

Was Will already dead?

The emotions overwhelmed him and the face that he had been trying to keep stoic crumpled. He began to shake violently and pulled his hands up to run through his hair as he now frantically sucked in air to lungs that felt as though they were constricting.

He could feel tears welling in his eyes but he did not want anyone who had followed to see or hear him so he quickly brought his sleeves up to his face to mop the wetness. As his breathing quickened Allan could feel a yell forming within him.

A yell of anguish that was all encompassing.

He stuffed his fist into his mouth to muffle the yell and it came out flattened but then he had to take another great big gulp of air and this let out a sound of pure despair which filled the forest.

Alone in the darkened forest Allan a Dale mourned Will Scarlett.


	12. Hopes and Fears

[[b][u]COLD REDEMPTION[/u][/b]

[b]CHAPTER 10[/b]

[b]Hopes and Fears...the end of the beginning[/b]

[i]...we flashback to Allan and Will leaving at the end of The Return of the King

Will and Allan are walking the horse along the Great North Road still within the boundaries of Sherwood Forest. Will stops and looks behind him as Allan proceeds, then suddenly noticing, he stops also.[/i]

[b]Allan:[/b] What?

[b]Will:[/b] Its nothing

[b]Allan:[/b] Oh yeah? Doesn't look like nothing.

[b]Will:[/b] They will miss us

[b]Allan:[/b] Who the others? Nah! They'll be alright. Come on we want to get to the

edge of the forest by dark, we still have a ways to go

[i]They walk on and then Will stops again[/i]

[b]Allan:[/b] Will! We made our decision!

[b]Will:[/b] I can't do it Allan. They might need us and we wouldn't ever know.

[b]Allan:[/b] But that's a good thing isn't it? What we don't know isn't going to hurt.

[i]Will stares at Allan........[/i]

[b]Allan:[/b] Oh no Will you are not going to do this to me. Don't do your injustice

and honour thing cos it won't wash. It doesn't work on me.

[b]Will:[/b] What about Djaq?

[i]Allan stares at Will........[/i]

Robin stood before their new camp staring intently at the closed entrance and marvelling at the craftsmanship and engineering skills that had laid the foundations of their new home...for however long they needed it. A thin spattering of snow lay on the ground around them and they all stood wrapped tightly in several layers of their clothing and their cloaks.

He could feel the others watching him. Each waiting for him to speak but each seemingly absorbed by their own thoughts and feelings. So much had happened since the apparent return of the king that Robin himself needed time to think this through, to reflect on the whole thing and to carefully consider what was to come next.

He knew that what had gone so far had seemed like enough, had seemed like a complete struggle but it had indeed only been the beginning. There was much to still do before he could rid Nottingham of the Sheriff and Guy and retake his place. Hopefully with the woman he loved beside him.

Thinking of that woman he was relieved that she was now safely back in Knighton. For now at least. The Sheriff had emerged from his sickbed a few days after Will had regained consciousness and the illness had abated with the winter frost. In his usual hasty pace Vasey had taken control back from guy and sent Marian and her weak but recovering father back to their home. Robin had heard no news from the castle but he knew they would...however long it took. They weren't finished yet. Not by a long way.

Taking a deep breath he stepped forward and turned to face the others whilst leaning his hand on the lever mechanism that Will had ingeniously thought to hide away within the actual bedrock of the ravine. In fact even Robin marvelled at the way that with the door closed even he could not see that there was a complete camp hidden in this area despite being right next to it.

He looked to his men...and woman. John the strong fighter, Much the protective worrier, Djaq the intelligent healer, Allan the emotionally charged heart and Will the passionate soul of the group and saw their faces. This time had taken its toll on them. Both physically and mentally. They all seemed outwardly happy but he knew that they would take time to get over everything.

Especially Allan and Will.

He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"My friends. These last six weeks have been hard. Really hard. We have been tested to the limits. We have endured much. We have lost people that we care about, God rest their souls." He began quietly.

"Will, we almost lost you too and I know I speak for everyone here that since you awoke not a day has gone by when we haven't said a prayer thanking God for your return to health. This gang would not be the same without you...without any of you." He carried on looking around at them and catching their eyes in turn.

"Right now we stand before our new camp, our new home. Begun by the skill and craftsmanship of Will but completed by us all as a group. A group that I am proud to consider as my family. As we enter this camp I want each of you to feel proud of what we have achieved, I want each of you to drink from this cup of wine that I will pass around. From now on we move forwards as a team. Together whatever we come up against next."

Pulling on the lever he smiled as the main entrance swung upwards to reveal the camp. He tipped the cup to his mouth and took two big gulps of the liquid. Holding the cup out to John he said simply. "Welcome home my friends."

[b]Complacent[/b]

I look around at the new camp and marvel at the work that has gone into it. Not only do we have a shelter for the Winter but it is one that will keep us safe all year round. Whatever the weather conditions! We each have a place to sleep, where we can at least have a little privacy and somewhere to call our own. Much has a kitchen area and there are even simple seats fashioned for us to use after months of making do with what the forest had to offer us. Gisbornes men would not find this place unless they happened to fall in through the doorway!

Will is certainly a genius for thinking of the idea and coming up with all of the designs but after he recovered and the others began to get better it was a whole team effort to get the place done. Looking at the youngest member of the gang now I can see he is not yet back to full fitness. True he never had much meat on his bones but right now I can see his cheekbones jutting out a little too much and he seems paler than normal. I won't mention anything mind as I think he would get embarrassed easily but I will keep an eye on him. Not that he seems unhappy mind you. In fact I have not seem him smile so much in all the years that I have known him. He seems older from this whole ordeal, older but wiser in the ways of the world and the people on the world.

I catch Will's eyes and see that he is sneaking a quick look at Allan. His eyes do not match the smile that is on his face for a moment and I know that there is much ground to be regained between the two of them. Like brothers the bond between them has been severely tested of late and although they act like they used to around each other something is still missing. The spark of friendship needs reigniting.

As for Allan, he seems different. Apart from the group slightly. The draining events having given him a slight detatchment from us. He seems sad when he thinks nobody is watching and he does not have to keep up the banter and joking that we are used to. I believe that he will get over it though. It will just take time...and time is something that we seem to have in abundance as Winter draws in. He will be fine. Now that the whole gang is together.

The thick and noxious wine tastes sweet upon my tongue and reminds me of finer times when I had all the food and drink that I could ever want. Back then though, before the Holy land I was a different person. So arrogant and blinkered to the world around me. I am glad that I can now truly see things that all men see and not as though I am on a pedestal. One day when I have my land and title back I will not forget the things I have learned from them.

It will take them time to fully recover from the losses they have endured during this illness. Thanks be to god for delivering us to safety from it.

I can only hope too that Marian will be beside me and that we are both free to love each other as we have both secretly done since we were far younger. She must be sitting before the fire with a recovering Edward right now at Knighton. Probably worrying if the villagers are getting enough to eat and preparing to help them again. Her feistiness and spirit for what is right are just some of the reasons why I love her so. I know she doesn't like it but I worry for her safety constantly. Surely Gisborne will not let his humiliation by her at the altar fall to the wayside. The Sheriff probably has him running around on errands right now catching up on what he missed and plotting his next devious plan but sooner than later Gisborne will pay Marian a visit.

God help her and me when he does.

[b]Contented[/b]

As I accept the cup from Robin several things seem to strike me at once, like a series of revelations about things that I always knew yet never appreciated until now. And they all boil down to one thing.

All is as it should be.

At last!

The sickness has gone. Will has recovered and is gaining strength every day. We have finished this wonderful camp. And for the first time in years I have a bed to sleep in and somewhere that I can call home – such as it is. What's more, we did it all together, as a team. And considering how close we had come to breaking point that in itself is a miracle.

After all Will came so close to dying there. Damn idiot thinking he could do all this by himself. Beating himself up over being human and succumbing to temptation. Yes I was angry at both of them for running away, but they came back. And I know that Will was the one to persuade Allan to return. I'll never be convinced otherwise. I know Allan's type. He looks out for himself first that one and it would have taken some convincing from the young lad to make him forsake the money and turn back to help us. I wonder what it was that he said to make him change his mind. I wonder if we will ever know. One thing is clear; their bond of friendship has been tested ever since then, particularly after their fight. I thought for a short while that they would regain their brotherhood when Will was so sick, particularly when I saw how Allan was when he thought Will had died, and learned that he would recover. I will never forget the look on his face when I found him here all those weeks ago, that look will haunt me for a long time. But there is a distance between them now. Oh they laugh and talk, but it is not how it used to be.

Maybe it will get better in time. A great deal has happened since then.

As for our young carpenter friend, it is safe to say that I have never seen him look so relaxed. He looks thin mind, too thin for the up and coming winter, but we can't have everything I suppose. Good to see him looking strong though. And the glint in his eyes is back. Look at him, sharing some private joke with Djaq. Funny, they seem to do that a lot these days. At whose expense I wonder? Better not be mine. Doubt that it is Robin, nor Allan. Much then. Daft beggar. Probably laughing at him making a fuss over the cooking area. No wonder. While everyone else is making sure the roof will stay up, or that the door is well hidden from outside eyes, only he would shriek about there being not enough shelves for his cooking pots!

But looking at them closely, maybe this is just something private altogether and concerns no one but themselves. Do they even realise what they are doing? Probably not as they appear to be unaware that they are acting any differently from normal. But I am not the only one who spots their behaviour. Allan is a good trickster, but I know him and even though he puts on a good show of ignoring them, he is unable to completely hide his pain. My eye rests on him for a second. On the surface he looks as he always does. Maybe I am wrong and the grin that he flashes my way as he catches my eye is real. Maybe I did not see him looking lost and alone.

Robin looks proud though, and little wonder. We have all pulled together again and look at what we have achieved. It was close for a while mind, but he did it, he brought us all back and now we are a unit again. And as one we built ourselves a home. It's just the man himself who needs to be completed. And there is only one person on God's earth who can do that; and she is at Knighton Hall and is not coming out. Poor lad! Lovesick and bearing the responsibility for so many. It's not an easy burden to bear.

Still – we are safe and secure here. And the best part of all is that I have a bed to sleep in tonight.

And as I realise this I know that I am grinning like an idiot as I raise the cup in salute to Robin and to everything we have achieved in the past few weeks.

This place, these people, this home....I like!

I take my drink and pass it on to Djaq, who smiles nervously at me as she prepares to take a sip. Ha! She is going to hate it. But she will hide it well. Because she is Djaq!

[b]Denial[/b]

Taking the cup from John I stare at it for a moment. Normally I do not drink. Normally I am the one who watches as these men before me become inebriated from alcohol. Most of the time it is funny for I get to watch the human condition unfold in its fascinating way before me as tongues are loosened and inhibitions are slowly lost. Sometimes though it can be terrible to watch, like the last time these men drank. All those weeks ago when we celebrated our victory after the castle I remember my horror at seeing my two closest friends fight viciously with each other and cursing the wretched alcohol for making them act in that way.

For that reason, all the bad I have seen from alcohol I know that I should not drink it. For I do not want to have my emotions on show to the men before me. To one man in particular.

I know how much this means to Robin though. Drinking just a sip of this wine symbolises our togetherness, our newly rekindled unity and celebrates our new home together. So tilting the cup to my lips, carved skilfully by Will, I take just one mouthful of the noxious liquid knowing that more will affect me. It tastes foul but I keep my face impassive as I know how to from endless experience and pass the cup onto Much with a smile on my face.

I catch Allans eyes as I look over to him but he averts his eyes quickly with a downwards pat of his eyelashes as he stares at the ground before telling another of his jokes. I know that all is not well with Allan a Dale for I can remember only too vividly the look of pure anguish on his face when he first visited Wills sickbed. The way that he took Wills hand and held it tightly as though his sheer strength of will kept the man alive. The tears that he had tried to hide from me when I had spoken to him and the way that he had refused to say goodbye to Will even when everyone else had. I can sense his unease with everybody here even though he is doing a good job hiding it. Perhaps later when the others are asleep I can talk with him a little. Try to help him and make him feel wanted again.

Wandering over to what I have claimed as my own bed I cannot help but smile for real now. How I have longed for somewhere I have at least a little privacy. It has been tremendously difficult coping with five men these last few months when I have needed to change and wash. Now at least I can pull my curtains over when I want to. Not that the curtains will mask the smell coming from them. When winter is over I feel that I must search for some herbs and flowers that I can hang in camp and mask the odours emanating from each of them.

The blankets on the bed seem warm and it will be nice to rest my head on the bed rather than cold hard ground as I have become accustomed to. I can hear Much pottering about his kitchen area already. Complaining of course but deep down I know that he is more than happy with it. He says that he hates to cook for us but it is in his kind and sweet nature to care for Robin and us all in turn...even Allan although those two rarely see eye to eye.

I can see John watching over everyone. Those deep thoughtful eyes of his taking everything in. His gruff exterior and lack of speech often make people think that he is unintelligent but I know that those things mask a deepness and strength that few people realise. He always speaks his mind, always is a rock to depend on and always thinks for the poor before anything or anyone else. He is someone who without knowing it we all rely on for support. I myself hate to show weakness around the men but around him I know that I will be looked after. He means more to me than I could think possible before I arrived in Sherwood.

Robin is standing in the entrance with a far off look in his face. I have seen that look before. It is the one he uses when he is thinking of his beloved Marian. No doubt he is worrying about her safety. He barely slept, not that any of us did during the harsh time of the illness but he must have been under more pressure than most of us could handle. Not only worrying about the people of the surrounding villages, a bickering gang, a dying comrade and the love of his life being kept with a man who she had just betrayed. He also had the responsibility of being our leader. Trying to keep us together when fate was seemingly trying to tear us apart. I would never want the weight of the world on my shoulders like he has had of late.

He needs rest. We all do.

Talking of rest I look over to Will and find that he is already looking back at me. The look he gives me makes me shiver and catch my breath slightly but I put this to one side whilst I look him over.

The physician in me assesses him quickly. Not three weeks ago I did not believe that he would make it through to dawn and I prepared to say goodbye to him. Waking slumped across him the next morning to see him smiling weakly at me had been one of the happiest moments of my life. I remember praising Allah loudly before taking his hand in mine and grasping it gently as tears of happiness had flowed freely. The only thing that had bothered me had been the fact that Allan had not been there to see him wake...John had found him alone at the camp but he would not tell me what had happened to him there or what they had said.

Now looking at him I can see how pale he still is. He tries to hide it from me but I can tell by the way he holds himself that his bones ache after very little work and that he is still weak. Perhaps he will listen to me if I tell him to get some more rest now. Surely he will now that we are all together in the camp and his worrying can cease.

Since he awoke I have felt so much more at ease with him. There seems to be a new bond between us. A new ease around each other. We can just be around each other now and not feel the need to speak, although when we do it makes me feel good. Right now I can see him smile at me widely and I reciprocate in kind. We are both happy to be here. In our new home. It has been a long time since either of us had the stable and happy home lives that we both grew up with.

Just knowing that we can both smile with each other and the fact that we can almost sense what the other is about to say I silently laugh with him before returning to sort out my meagre belongings.

They matter little compared to the family that I have acquired.

[b]Anxious[/b]

Djaq's smiling at me as she hands the cup over. It's a lovely smile that she has. Makes her eyes shine. But I am too annoyed to return it. I, for one, do not share her rosy view of the future. Despite what the others may think about this place. I think it is a fool's paradise and that we will be discovered in a matter of weeks, days maybe.

Granted it is an excellent design and very well constructed. Every one of us has a small area of personal space, and there is a place set aside for eating and even a table to eat at. But thank goodness I arrived in time to sort out the cooking area; otherwise it would have been an unmitigated disaster. Well seeing who thinks about the practical things amongst this lot. Like where to store the hanging game, an area off the ground for drying herbs, the location of the cooking fire. All these are important matters for any decent kitchen. John spent many days scoffing at me and had the nerve to even accuse me of shirking from hard work! Typical! He would be the first to complain that there is no food to eat!

I must admit, I will not miss all the moving camps, running from soldiers bearing all our worldly goods on our backs, hiding from the Sheriff and Gisborne's soldiers. No, I won't miss that at all.

But despite all this does Robin really think that this home in the forest will protect us from the Sheriff? Does having a roof over our heads heal the scars of the last few weeks? The bonds that hold us all together had been stretched to breaking point lately, and he for one was not sure that they would ever get over it. I hope that I am wrong and that Robin is not deluding himself into believing that all is well with his gang. You only have to look at them all to see how much they have all changed and not necessarily for the better either.

I still shudder as I think about what could have happened if Will had died. I think it would have torn us apart. Allan would have gone for sure and we would have lost two good men. Yes, despite what you may think, I do believe that Allan is a good man. A little misguided maybe, and far too arrogant for his own good, but he has his purpose I suppose.

Well Robin, I raise this cup to you, and to you Will. Hmm not bad. I wonder how long it will be before they discover our hiding place. Oh Robin I hope that I am wrong about this. I want to believe that we are safe; I want to trust your judgement that having this base here is the right thing for us.

"Come on Much, pass it over. Dying of thirst here – and I can't have my ale until we do this."

I can hear myself sighing as I turn to face Allan a Dale, knowing that I fully intend to make some remark about the fact that if he had any virtues at all patience is not one of them. But something stops me from doing so. No, despite the fact that Allan has been even more difficult to get along with lately; now is not the time to cause a scene. Robin needs this ceremony to show that we are all united and I for one am not going to take that from him.

So instead I just pass the cup along wordlessly, staring into the grinning features of this cock sure outlaw, fully convinced that out of all of us he is the most deserving of that title. You know it strikes me that there is something altered about Allan, yet the look is achingly familiar. What is it about him? Where have I seen that look before?

Look at him, raising that cup to me with all the cheek of a ...............Oh! I remember that look. I remember it well. You haven't looked like that since the time that Robin and I saved you from losing your hand. What happened to make you feel so desperate again Allan?

[b]Cold[/b]

About bleeding time Much. Come on what does a man have to do to get a drink around here eh?

I can't help but grin at the typically vacant stare that always seems to hang around Much's face. Careful Much, don't strain yourself with too much thinking mate! Funny really, I'd have thought that Much would have some barbed comment to make about my attitude towards what is doubtlessly a most solemn ceremony, but uncharacteristically he says nothing, and there's a strange look in his eyes as he stares at me.

Like he's seen a ghost or something.

Well that makes sense doesn't it? Because for all intents and purposes, that is exactly what I am. What we all are. Shadows. Phantoms. Outlaws.

Unimportant.

Except for Robin that is. The powers that be – they fear Robin. But the rest of us, nah, we don't exist in their eyes.

Of course, that is what I am to all of them here. Just a shadow standing on the outside. They bask in the warmth of comradeship, like it is a fire keeping out the chill of the winter. But I know that at the end of the day, none of it really matters if you are hungry and cold, if you have no pennies to rub together, no prospects for the future other than to be on the run from the law.

Yeah yeah we got this great camp now and Will done a superb job with it. But here's the thing. They are all sitting there happy as well campers I suppose, contented with their lot. But it's not enough. Where is the drive? The ambition to do better? What's become of us all, sitting here like we are Lords of Bonchurch? Happy with our lot when in reality we still don't have a proper roof over our heads. We might be in one place now, but we are still running.

Look at them. Robin is lapping things up like the lord of the manor, passing round the ceremonial cup. John with that big satisfied grin plastered on his big face because for once he has a bed to sleep in, like that was a lifetime's ambition! Much his typical doe eyed self particularly as far as Robin is concerned. And when you consider how Robin treats him, and how loyal Much is in return, it makes you lose all respect for the man. No way I could be loyal to a Master who treated me like that. Then there is Djaq. As lovely as ever she is, but she doesn't have eyes for me. And the funny thing is she thinks that no-one can tell when she looks at him, that she is deceiving everyone, probably even herself. I'm not laughing though. No, I'm not being funny at all.

And then there is Will. My mate. More of a brother to me than my own one he was. I have to say was, because he is lost to me now. As good as if he had died that day. I really thought he had died. And I thought my heart would break. And I realised then and there, that the friendship, trust and loyalty thing brings you nothing but pain and despair. What the bleeding hell is the point of having someone close, when in the blink of an eye they can up and leave you?

I'll never forget to my dying day John finding me here, curled up like an infant after crying myself to sleep. Nor will I forget the emotions that washed over me when he said that he had made it through the worst and was going to be alright. But as we walked back together the enormity of the pasts weeks struck me and I got it, I realised my mistake. I should never have asked Will to leave with me. I should have just taken Gisborne's money and run. Then I would never have been put through this torture. We would never have fought. Will would never have felt guilty to the point that he made himself sick trying to make amends for something he had no call to make amends for.

And I knew then what I had to do in order to never have to go through this again. And slowly, day by day, I have tried to close off my heart to them. When the time comes for me to go, it won't hurt so much. So I don't volunteer to go scouting or hunting with Will anymore. I don't have drinking competitions with John, neither. If there is a job that is to be done alone I jump to do it. I would fetch the wood. I held the ropes while the others hauled. I hunted for our food. I play my part well, I am one of them, but I am alone.

Oh don't get me wrong it's not easy. Well it is easy with Much but Much is a soft target. I can make him want me to go away with two words, one of them being squirrel and the other being again! Doesn't take much with Much! But the others, now that is more difficult. Robin I respect more than anyone else I have ever met. He might be a noble, but he treats people well (except for Much that is), and he tries to do the right thing as best as he can. Can't say fairer than that about anyone can you?. And John. Well what is not to like about the man? But he keeps himself to himself and he won't care much about whether or not I am his drinking partner.

Djaq is hard to be distant from. Not least because she is a woman. But bottom line is she looks at me with those eyes of hers and I know she is reading what is in my soul. There will be no hiding anything from Djaq of that I am sure.

I'm not going to think about Will any more. It hurts too much and I am fed up with the pain.

He is waiting for me to pass the cup over and I know I have to do it. I have to look at him and smile like nothing ever happened. And I do it. I pass the precious ceremonial cup over and grin at him. There you go sunshine! Get that down you. You deserve it.

He looks disappointed at first. Then he nods his head slightly and takes it. And I can't take it anymore. I can't stand his eyes looking at me, waiting for me to say something meaningful.

"Cheers mate" is all I say and I go searching for the ale.

[b]Redemption[/b]

When the cup, one of the six that I carved is held out to me by Allan I stare at it for a moment. The man beside me, whom I consider to be like a brother, brings out a strange mix of emotions in me. Love is one for I doubt that could ever go away, but also there is anger and annoyance. We still have not spoken properly. I think that had he been in the barn when I woke from my fever then things may have been slightly different. Perhaps we would have had the chance to talk and clear the air but we haven't.

We have just been trying to act as though things are back to normal. Making jokes and smiling like we did before. But I for one am not ready for it to be normal again. Perhaps we shall find the time and the courage to talk soon. Until then I cannot face him properly yet. I look him in the eyes for a moment trying to search for the light that he used to have. But it's gone and I find myself looking away again quickly, masking the fact that I have done this by laughing at a comment from Much. As I laugh I can feel him staring at me.

Will we ever regain the bond we had?

Pushing thoughts of Allan from my head I look around at the others and feel a swell of pride surge through me. My plans for the camp have worked and they are all happy and smiling, surrounded by walls and a roof for the first time in so long. Yes, I know that I would not have had the idea without the weight of crushing guilt and shame building up in me for what WE did or the desire to be so pigheaded about crafting it alone even though I was ill. Looking back on it all, I do feel somewhat foolish.

I am so proud of the camp, proud of what we have achieved and I feel sure that they will think of me now as someone who did this for them rather than a fool who deserted them at the first opportunity. I started this for them, for us to have a home. Home means everything to me. I grew up in a home, not just a house. It was full of love and care and though times were hard I always knew that someone was there for me. Now we all have somewhere like that.

John of course has not had a home for years. He would have been so happy with Alice and little Little John in Locksley. I saw Alices' sadness as I grew up and always felt sorry for the boy growing up without a father. John would have done anything to take care of them and right now we are his family. He will always take care of us and we will all look out for him. I can see him now smiling happily as he looks around at the camp.

The camp that came to me in one of my darkest hours but has grown into something so much more. Every person here has added a unique touch to the place. In fact I can see Much pottering about in his kitchen area now. He looks a little grumpy but I know that he quite enjoys cooking. It's like a protective thing with him. He needs to make sure that Robin is well and that helps the rest of us in term. No doubt he will be complaining about something loudly again within the next day or two but for now he keeps quiet.

Looking at Robin he is stood seemingly just watching us all. But I know that his thoughts are not only for us. They are with Marian too His leadership was solid throughout , he guided everyone through the illness when there was panic and fear. He is a much stronger leader than I could ever be. But then again I am much better using my mind to come up with solutions. My mother always used to say I had the mind of a craftsman like my father even before I began to learn his craft. No...I am Will Scarlet carpenter and follower of Robin Hood. This has made me the man I am today and I know that I will fight on for the poor until justice occurs.

That just leaves one person. The person who I find myself looking at now and then averting my eyes for a moment when she looks at me. Then after a beat I look at her again and smile. She is watching me intently and I know that she sees that I am still weak. Still not fully recovered. It annoys me when I become fatigued after so little work and the fact that my already ragged clothes are now falling off me. I can hide it from the others but not from her. Waking up with her lying across me I realised just how hard she had worked and how worried she must have been for me. Always the healer. Always thinking with her head rather than her heart.

Will she ever think with her heart as I do?

We have grown closer since I awoke and I have lost some of the shyness around her that I had. Something has relaxed between us and just looking at her now makes me laugh silently and carry on as she reciprocates it.

I feel happy for the first time in months. Gone is the clawing guilt and shame that was eating away at me. It has been replaced with a sense of purpose. I won't gloat about the camp. It isn't that I am not immensely proud of the place. I am, but they will be able to see how proud I am in the craftsmanship of the place and all the little extras that I have added. Things that I won't tell them about until they discover them.

No, we have come through this together. Some of us are forever changed, some of us will never be the same again. As for Allan and I...time will tell. I hope that he has gained some inner peace as I have. We'll have our talk soon. Then all will be well.

I raise my cup to my family. And I drink to our new home.


End file.
